Sequel to ‘The Forgotten Warrior'
by SailorStar9
Summary: Readers who have been wondering where this was, FFN put it down due to the previous underrating. Summary is the same as before. Read and review.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: This is the sequel to 'The Forgotten Warrior', so here goes.

Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me!

* * *

Time frame: This happens about four days after Talpa's defeat. I'm assuming that this entire 'Talpa' thing happened during the summer break. The guys are going back to school in about one-week's time, so they are taking some time off to relax.

* * *

Prologue

"CANNON BALL!" Kento yelled, as he jumped into the sparkling clear pool.

A 'splash' was heard as he jumped right between Sage and Ryo.

"Hey!" Sage shouted at Kento, once he resurfaced.

Rowen sweatdropped.

Turning to Cye, he said, "Cye, we don't know them."

The brown-haired boy nodded in agreement.

The six teenagers were at a pool under a waterfall in the forest. Mia had found it by accident and informed them about it.

"Hey, where's Snowflake?" Cye asked, looking around.

"Amy said she needed to change." Rowen answered and he jumped in as well.

"Hey, Cye come in. the water's great!" Kento yelled at his best friend.

The said boy laughed at his antics and dived right in.

Meanwhile, Amy had ducked into some bushes and changed into her swimming suit. After changing, the girl tied a scarf around her waist as a skirt and stepped out of the bushes. Carefully scaling up a tree that oversaw the pool, she sat onto a thick brunch and looked down at the five Ronins frolicking in the water.

Finally deciding that she joined them, Amy stood up and dived neatly into the water.

The water was cool, as summer begun to give way to autumn. Swimming underwater, Amy resurfaced between Rowen and Cye, forming a circle with the other five.

"Amy, aren't you a little overdressed? Sage asked, once she came up.

Amy looked at him, "Why? I like it the way it is." She retorted. She was wearing a single piece of ice blue, with sky-blue ribbons trailing down middle.

"Well," Sage answered, "I'd like it a lot better if it was a two-piece." He grinned, causing Amy to turn into blush mode.

"I agree." Kento joined in. Raising a teasing brow at Cye, he continued, "I bet Cye will want it too."

"Kento!" Cye protested, turning red.

Rowen had to laugh, "Okay, you two, timeout."

Ryo nodded, "We're here to relax, not tease them."

By that time, the two highly embarrassed lovers had already ducked underwater and swum far away from the gang.

* * *

"Remind me to kill those two." Amy muttered, despite herself.

"No kidding." Cye had to agree. Sometimes, being best friends with Kento could be a very bad idea.

"School starts in eight days, right?" Amy suddenly asked.

Cye nodded. "You've registered then?"

"Yeah." Amy answered. "Haga Junior High."

Cye turned to look at her, "Wait, isn't Haga Junior High the one beside our school?"

Amy nodded, "Uh huh." She muttered and sank in the depths of the water.

"Gah!" she let out a sudden gasp of pain, before relaxing her muscles a split second later.

Cye questioned hurriedly, "Snowflake, what's wrong?"

"Sore muscles." The girl answered.

Pulling her to him, Cye gently massaged her shoulders and worked slowly down her arms.

"Does this help?" he asked tenderly, over her ear.

All Amy did was let out a satisfied moan. "You are working a miracle, lover." She answered.

After that, Cye pulled Amy closer to him, so her back was pressed against his body.

"So, what happened the last two days?" he asked. "I haven't seen you at Mia's."

"I have only one word to describe the last two days: hectic." Amy sighed.

"What happened?" Cye asked again.

"Ro-onii-chan brought me back to see family. Dad's all right; he just gave me a hug and went back to his work. Typical of him anyway. I was almost drowned in Mum's tirade of home-coming letters." Amy winced at the last statement. "I have no idea how she managed to pay for all that."

"Ouch." Cye had to sympathize with her.

"Well, at least all isn't so bad." Amy said.

"How so?" Cye had to ask.

"Mum insisted that both Ro-onii-chan and I move out, since I'm back. For one, Dad needed his privacy to work. Two, Ro-onii-chan's tired with take-outs."

"You've found an apartment?" Cye asked, concerned.

Amy nodded," It wasn't easy, but, yeah, we've found one. It's pretty close to Dad, so it's easy for him to visit and vice versa."

"And bills?"

Amy answered, "Mum paid most of it, but Dad chipped in a little."

"Oh." Was all Cye could say.

* * *

"Man, time flies." Sage commented.

"Why's that?" Ryo asked.

Rowen answered for Sage, "School starts in eight days, if I'm not wrong."

"Damn, school." Kento complained.

"Rowen's right, school starts in eight days." Cye said, as the pair returned to the group.

"Speaking of school, have you guys finished your summer homework?" Amy asked.

"Oh shit!" Kento exclaimed, and dashed out of the water.

Amy smirked, "Why am I not surprised."

Ryo stepped out of the water as well.

Looking at the four puzzled looks, he answered, "I still have some left."

"Sage?" Amy asked.

The blonde answered, "Mine's long done."

Amy snickered. "Most probably because my brother forced you to."

Sage 'humphed' and ignored her.

Rowen had to laugh, "Come on, we'd better help those two." He said, coming out of the water.

Cye agreed, "Knowing Kento like I do, he's probably going to need a lot of help."

* * *

Minutes later, back in Mia's mansion, Kento was panicking over his 'dreaded mountain of homework', as he called it, causing everyone to sigh and sweatdrop.

Cye muttered, "I told you so."

Only Amy and Sage were close enough to hear his comment. Amy sniffled a giggle, while Sage let out a small smirk.

Ryo was already finishing the last of his research paper and concluding it.

* * *

Once Ryo completed his assignment, he helped an irritated Rowen and a frustrated Sage with Kento's 'overwhelming heap of summer homework'.

In the meantime, Cye and Amy were in the kitchen, preparing snacks for a break.

Popping the two baking trays in the oven, Cye stood up from his kneeling position, while Amy turned the heat dial.

"Well, this could take a while." Cye commented.

Amy nodded.

An aggravated shout of despair from Ryo alerted the couple.

Amy sweatdropped, "Ryo's fuse finally blew huh?" she asked, looking at Cye.

"Sounds like it." he agreed.

"For as long as I've known him, Kento's never been good with his studies." Cye sighed.

Amy looked sympathetically at him, "Tough."

Just then, Rowen poked his head in, "Hey, sis, we need your assistance."

Amy laughed, "Kento's giving the three of you trouble, ne?"

Rowen nodded and sighed, "Unfortunately."

"If he's anything like Serena or Mina, I think I can handle him." Amy answered, untying her apron.

* * *

"Kento, you're worse than Mina!' Amy exclaimed, fifteen minutes later. The warrior of Hardrock was stuck on a very basic problem.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Kento looked at her, insulted.

"Well, at least Mina paid attention in class." Amy replied plainly.

"Are you implying that I don't pay attention in class?" Kento questioned her accusingly.

Amy smirked, "From what I see, yes." Causing the others to burst out laughing.

Rowen smirked, "She does have a point, though."

Sage nodded, snickering at Kento's hurt look, "The only class you do pay attention to is Home-make class." Causing everyone else to break out giggling.

Kento 'humphed' and went back to his work.

* * *

After what seemed like eternity, Kento managed to scarp through the 'dreaded pile of summer homework'.

"Phew, finally." Kento breathed a sigh in relief.

"And about darn time too." Ryo complained. Amy and Cye had insisted that they waited for Kento to finish, before snacking on the baked cookies.

"I called first dibs!" Ryo announced loudly, as he scrambled for the cooled biscuits.

"Hold your horses, people!" Amy shouted, in the midst of the chaos.

Ryo grumbled, "Now what?"

"I think Kento's tortured enough dealing with homework. He gets the first cookie." Earning her a grateful look from the bulky boy and a glare form the warrior of Wildfire.

"Hey, no fair!" Ryo complained.

"You know, that's exactly what Rei said whenever we girls have our studying sessions." Amy smiled oh-so-innocently.

The guys looked confused at her reference.

Amy had to laugh, then she elaborated.

"Lita was our cook, so she always prepared snacks for us girls to munch on while we studied. Out of the five of us, Serena and Mina were the worst, in terms of schoolwork. The three of us, Rei, Lita and myself, had to coach them almost every time. Therefore, when they were finally done, Lita always gave those two the first bunch of cookies she baked, to thank them for their efforts. That caused Rei to protest." She finished, giggling at the memory.

The five boys nodded in understanding.

"Can we eat now?" Kento whined.

"Go ahead." Cye gave his consent.

Eventually, everyone dug in.

* * *

"The way you handled the situation was marvelous." Cye complimented Amy, while they were washing up. After Kento took the first cookie, Amy had divided the rest evenly, so that everyone had their fair share.

"Thank you." Amy answered. "I had practice." She added.

Cye commented, "I don't think I get what you mean."

"That's what I did after Mina and Serena got their first cookies anyway." Amy answered.

Cye blinked, "Okay."

* * *

SailorStar9: So how's that for the prologue for the sequel? Read and review please! 


	2. Chapter 1: School reopens and guess who’...

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1.

Chapter 1: School re-opens and guess who's back!

Disclaimers: 5 words. I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING. PERIOD.

* * *

A sharp 'RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!' and a 'SMASH' was heard in the otherwise peaceful Hashiba apartment. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Amy winced at the sound of something breaking. Sighing, she went back to making breakfast.

Upstairs, Rowen had somehow miraculously woken up. Looking around at his new bedroom, he sweatdropped when he noticed the metal remains of his demolished alarm clock. Finally getting out of bed, he dragged himself into the bathroom.

Sliding the steaming pancakes on a plate and putting maple sauce on the pile, Amy cleared up her cooking and untied her apron.

"Ro-onii-chan, breakfast!" she hollered from the bottom of the stairs.

A muffled acknowledgement came from Rowen who was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

Amy shook her head and she went upstairs to get her book-bag.

Trotting down the stairs, a ruffled Rowen settled down for breakfast. Eyes widening at the spread his sister prepared, he dug in.

Minutes later, Amy came down the staircase, book-bag in hand. Ditching her bag on the sofa in the living room, she too sat down to eat.

"Man, imuoto what time do you wake up?" Rowen asked, in between bites.

Amy answered, swallowing, "Around five, plus minus five minutes. Sometimes, I wake up around four."

Rowen's eyes widened, "That's way too early!" he exclaimed.

"For you, it is, but not for me." Amy death-panned.

Rowen protested, "Hey, you know about my condition."

Amy nodded, "True." Then, she turned serious. "Why haven't you told the others?" she inquired.

Rowen's expression darkened, indicating that he did not want to talk. Amy remained silent and went back eating.

After breakfast, Rowen went back to his room to get changed, while Amy put the dishes into the dishwasher.

By the time he was prepared and went down, Amy was sitting on the sofa, reading.

"We're so much alike." Rowen commented, looking at her book title which read 'The Impact WWII Has On Japan'.

"Reading or reading on history?" Amy asked, turning to him.

Rowen grinned, "Both, I guess."

Amy playfully threw a smack at him, which Rowen ducked easily.

"School imuoto." He reminded her.

Amy let out a bright smile at the mention of school and the two siblings went to the door to put on their shoes.

Then, Amy let out a gasp, "I forgot." And she dashed back into the apartment, leaving a puzzled Rowen looking at her back.

She returned with two bento boxes, nicely wrapped in cloth. Handing one to Rowen, Amy explained, "I made this before making breakfast. Nothing beats homemade lunch anyway."

"Thank god." Rowen heaved a sigh in relief, as he locked the door, "Cafeteria food's a hell to eat."

"No kidding." Amy agreed. "I had enough cafeteria lunches to last me ten lifetimes."

On the way to the train station, (A/N: Some web-sites tell me Rowen takes a train to school. I don't know, but then...) the Hashiba siblings each whipped out a book from nowhere and started reading while walking. How they managed to avoid hitting on objects is beyond the authoress's knowledge.

Once on the train, the Hashiba siblings picked two adjoining seats and continued reading.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I'll think you two are twins." Ryo's voice came beside the seated Rowen.

"Morning Ryo." Amy greeted him, her nose still in her book.

"Morning." Was Rowen simple greeting, his eyes still glued to his book.

Ryo sweatdropped.

When the train arrived at the Toyama Train Station, the trio alighted and headed for school, with Ryo in the front and the two Hashiba siblings at the back, their noses still stuck in their respective books.

Once the school compound of Haga High School, the three teenagers went under the huge sakura tree, where they had agreed to meet everyone before school started.

Sage was already under the tree, with his hands behind her head.

Looking at the trio, he blinked in surprise, "Rowen, you're actually early!?" he exclaimed.

Rowen groaned, while Ryo looked surprised. "Why is that, Sage?" he asked.

Sage answered, "We all know how Rowen likes to sleep, and he's always right on time for class. So, I'm actually surprised that he's early, for once."

"And I bet Amy's has something to do with this." Kento said, walking towards the four, Cye beside him.

Amy smirked, "Let's just say Ro-onii-chan had a very rude wake-up call, curtsey to me."

"She woke me up with five alarm clocks. My ears are still ringing, thank you." Rowen grumbled.

The other four looked at the distressed Rowen and burst out laughing.

"And you just had to go destroy one of them." Amy glared at him.

Rowen complained, "They're way too loud."

"Desperate situations calls for desperate measures." Amy answered flatly.

Kento wiped his tears off his eyes, "You two are comical."

The Hashiba siblings glared that the black-haired boy. "Kento." Rowen said lowly and dangerously.

"Err, yeah?" Kento asked, with an oh-so-innocent look on his face.

"LAY OFF!" the Hashiba siblings shouted in unison.

Kento raised his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, fine."

Amy took a look at her schedule and grimaced.

She muttered, "Whoever gave me this schedule should be shot."

"How come, Snowflake?" Cye asked, standing beside.

Handing him her schedule, she replied, "Having Phy. Ed in the first hour should be illegal."

"But its on Wednesday." Cye argued.

Sage asked, "Then what do you suggest?"

"Ad. Physics." Amy answered.

"Smart choice, imuoto." Rowen smirked.

Amy returned his smirk right back while the rest groaned.

"The problem is, we only have Ad. Physics in high school." Ryo pointed out.

"Ryo," Amy looked at the Ronin leader, "I've completed Com. Science last semester." She informed him.

"Snowflake." Cye mumbled.

Amy looked up at him, "What?" she exclaimed.

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he said, "You and your studies, they should be a sin."

"Oi, we're here you know." Sage reminded, looking at the embracing couple.

"Sorry." Cye muttered, letting go of Amy, blushing.

Kento asked, looking at Rowen's bento box, "Hey, Rowen, you brought lunch?"

Rowen nodded.

Amy retorted, "Don't even think about it, Kento." She growled. "I've only made enough for onii-chan."

Sage sighed in relief. "Thank god, Rowen didn't cook that."

Amy smirked, "He won't be able to. I won't let him into the kitchen anyway."

Rowen looked hurt, "Don't you have any confidence in your brother's cooking skills?"

Amy shot him a glare, "Last time I did, you landed me in the hospital nursery for two weeks, thanks a lot." she remarked sarcastically.

Rowen's eyes widened as he remembered, "You're still dredging up that ancient history?"

"What did he do?" Cye asked her, his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, what did he do?" Sage asked, giving his best friend a meaningful look.

"My dearest brother here, gave his six-month-old baby sister, food poisoning." Amy replied flatly.

"Food poisoning!?" the four Ronins exclaimed.

Amy nodded, while Rowen blushed sheepishly.

"But for two whole weeks?" Ryo blinked in disbelief.

"Even to this day, I've no idea what he put in that milk bottle. I've sworn off his cooking ever since, though." Amy replied.

"Thank god." Kento muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, four girls dressed in Haga High School's uniform looked at the blue-haired girl in anger. 

"Honestly, who does she think she is? Standing so close to our Prince Mouri." Mateo Koto hissed.

Motoko Minagawa nodded, "I agree."

* * *

Glancing at his watch, Rowen gasped, "You'd better run, imuoto." 

Amy's eyes widened when she looked down at her watch, "Oh no, I'm late!" she exclaimed and took off.

"Oi, imuoto, we are meeting up for lunch, right?" Rowen called after his sister.

Amy turned back, gave her brother a quick nod and rushed off.

* * *

"Imuoto? She's the bookworm's sister?" Minami Kinashita asked in disbelief. 

"I never knew Hashiba had a sister." Mio Yamagoshi commented.

"Neither did we." Mateo Koto and Motoko Minagawa chorused.

* * *

Amy was panting for breath by the time she reached her Homeroom. 

"Class – 3A." she thought. "Hope I'm not late."

"Amy Hashiba, I presume?" a female voice sounded from the back.

Amy turned, only to meet up with her Homeroom teacher.

"Yes." She answered.

"Come in, I'll introduce you." Miss Layla Mackenzie told her new student. Amy nodded and went in with her.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Amy Hashiba." Miss Mackenzie announced, writing her name on the board.

A student raised her hand.

"Yes, Nikko?" Miss Mackenzie asked.

"Is she related to Rowen Hashiba sempai?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Rowen's my older brother." Amy answered.

"I didn't know Hashiba sempai had a sister." A boy commented.

Amy winced at that comment. It was not comfortable for her to answer that.

Miss Mackenzie had somehow sensed Amy's discomfort, when she said, "Hashiba-san, you'll sit in the third last seat on the fourth row."

"Hai, Mackenzie sensei." Amy said softly, as she walked to her appointed seat.

Amy sighed in relief when Miss Mackenzie announced, "Class, let's begin."

* * *

After Homeroom, it was Maths, for two periods. Their teacher: Mr Terada. Looking at the amended registry, he looked at Amy in the eye and said, "I hope you're as good as your brother is." 

Amy blushed and nodded.

When the assignments were handed out, Mr Terada was not surprised to find that Amy was among the very first to complete the mathematics assignments and with full marks too. What surprised him was that Amy had whipped out a book and started reading. Since she was not disturbing the class, Mr Terada allowed her to continue.

* * *

After Maths, it was Music with Miss Tsujutani. In the music room, Miss Tsujutani had requested Amy to play something on one of the instruments. 

Amy nodded at the teacher and stood up. Walking towards the harp, she sat down and started playing.

"The Mercury No Tojou huh, Snowflake." Cye's teasing voice sounded to her via their mind-link.

"Har, har, very funny." Amy replied back, dryly. "Don't you have class?" and she cut off the connection.

After playing the 'Mercury No Tojou', Amy snapped herself out of her trance she was in and stood up. Flickering her long fringe away from her face and ignoring the catcalls and applause she received, Amy went back to her seat. Her hair had remained its Celestial Mercury length, ever since she ascended to her Celestial form. She had kept it neatly back with an ice-blue clip.

Miss Tsujitani blinked in astonishment, that had to be one of the most beautiful pieces she had ever heard, and it described the harpist just right.

"Wow, that was great." Takasa, who was sitting in front of Amy, whispered to the girl.

Amy looked back at him, "Thanks, I think." She replied back.

"Hey, may I have your phone number?" he asked, eyes pleading.

At that, Amy glared at him, "Takasa-san, for the last time, I'm taken." She hissed and promptly ignored him for the rest of the class.

Yuki, one of Takasa's buddies, commented, once class was over, "She's a tough one."

"No kidding." Youko, the third member of 'The Dreaded Trio' agreed.

Takasa gave the two babbling bakas a glare that shut them up. Looking at the back of the new girl, the boy muttered, "You'll be mine, Amy, I swear."

* * *

Amy was at her opened locker, removing her music materials and getting her Literature stuff. 

"Hey, Amy-san, wait up!" Nikko cried out after younger Hashiba sibling.

Amy turned and looked at the bespectacled girl, "Yes, Nikko-san?"

"Man, you walk fast." Nikko commented, when she caught up with her, panting for breath.

"Gomen, Nikko-san." Amy apologized. "It's just that Takasa-san has been hitting on me ever since music class." She explained.

Nikko's eyes widened, "Takasa-san? The most wanted guy in the entire junior high school hit on you?" she exclaimed.

Amy nodded, "Apparently, he did not catch my obvious hints that I'm not interested."

"Whoa, you're not interested?" Nikko continued to press.

Amy nodded, "I'm dating someone." She answered matter-of-factly.

Nikko nodded in understanding. "But, you have to know something about Takasa-san, he never gives up on a girl, once he'd set his eyes on her. And one more thing, Takasa-san, has a fun club, and its members won't let you off so easily."

"Nikko-san, why are you telling me all this?" Amy suddenly asked.

The auburn-haired girl thought for a moment before answering, "A couple of reasons. For one, you're Hashiba sempai's younger sister. Two, since you're new, there's a couple of things you ought to look out for and three, you're different."

Amy blinked, "Okay." Before stepping onto the classroom.

"Huh, Miss Yanagisawa, I see you've been accompanying Miss Hashiba around." Miss Matsumoto said, when she saw the two late students enter.

Nikko nodded and blushed from the attention. Amy, on the other hand, just bowed politely to the teacher and went to her seat.

"Class, open your books to page 169." Miss Matsumoto announced, and the Literature class begun.

* * *

After Literature, Amy slipped out of class and went back to her locker to replace her Literature books. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around. 

"Hey you." A snobbish redhead glared at the blue-haired genius.

Amy asked, oh-so-innocently, "And who might you be?"

Another girl behind the redhead, exclaimed, "What? You mean you don't know the most popular girl in school?"

Amy shook her head, "Actually, I don't, since I'm new." She answered.

"For your information, I'm Suki, Suki Akizuki." The other girl answered. "And this." She looked at the redhead, "is Recca Chiharu."

"And what do you want from little old me, Miss Chiharu?" Amy asked in a fake and sweet voice.

Jabbing Amy's chest with her forefinger, Recca warned, "You'd better stay away from Takasa-chan."

Amy raised her eyebrow by an inch, "And why should I? It isn't as if I'm interested in him."

"No matter, you just stay away from him." Recca warned again, before sashaying off.

Amy blinked, "Okay..." Grabbing her bento box, she slammed her locker shut and headed to the school gate.

"You're late, imuoto." Rowen commented, looking at her panting form.

"Got sidetracked." Amy explained.

Rowen questioned, going into 'over-protective brother' mode, "By who?"

"Recca Chiharu and Suki Akizuki. Ring a bell?" Amy answered.

Kento frowned, "The bully from Junior High? Recca still hasn't given up."

"Hey, where's Cye?" Amy asked, looking around when she noticed that her boyfriend was nowhere in sight.

Sage answered, "Running away from his fun club apparently."

Amy cast a look at the blonde and the other fidgety three, "Is there something I ought to know?"

Kento sniggered, "Our dearest Torrent managed to attract quite a lot of female admirers in High School. Some of them are so obsessed with him that they actually formed a fan club."

Amy looked surprised, "I'd expect that from Sage, but from Cye?" she exclaimed.

Just then, Cye came up to the five, gasping for air and mumbled, "Having fan girls on your tail is definitely not my idea of working out."

The other five either let out an amused smirk at the poor Cye or sniffled a giggle at his predicament.

Amy, however, gave her lover a sympathetic look.

"Finally shook them off?" Kento asked his best friend, hiding a smirk.

Cye nodded miserably.

"I have a feeling I might have the same problem by next week." Amy muttered.

"And why is that?" Cye immediately looked at her, slight jealously in his voice.

"You aren't the only one turning heads." Amy told him.

"Nani?" both Cye and Rowen exclaimed.

Amy sweatdropped.

Kento's stomach begun to grumble.

Ryo had to smirk, "Someone's hungry." He commented, looking pointedly at Kento.

That cut off the temporarily standstill between the three. Sage sighed in relief.

* * *

Sitting down on the grassy slope under a sakura tree, Amy sank down on the soft ground and unwrapped her lunch. 

Rowen looked at his sister's lunch and winkled his nose, "You do know having purely sandwiches isn't healthy for you."

Am gave him a glare back, "I've been eating these ever since I could remember. So, deal with it." she retorted.

Rowen mumbled, "Fine whatever." As he munched on a rice ball.

"Oi, Kento, hands off!" Sage exclaimed from his spot, beside Rowen.

"Rowen's right." Cye agreed, taking his place beside Amy.

Amy turned her glare at him, "One more comment...." She threatened.

Cye put up his hands in mock-surrender.

"Hey can we just eat already?" Kento whined.

* * *

"That was... eventful." Ryo commented, not knowing how else to put the previous situation in words. 

Kento had to agree.

"The morale of this story: never ever tick off a girl." Sage said, gaining newfound respect for Rowen's sister.

Two of the girls from Cye's fan club had interrupted their somewhat peaceful lunchtime.

The five of them had rather different reactions to the unwanted intruders.

Sage had been indifferent, well heck, he had enough fan girls to last him for centuries.

Ryo and Kento had glared at them for disturbing the peace.

Cye had shuddered and ignored them as best as he could.

Rowen greeted them with a strained smile and went back to his lunch.

It was Amy's reaction that was unexpected.

The girl silently stood up from her sitting position, much to the puzzlement of her five companions, and stormed soundlessly towards the two girls.

It was as if her 'Lady Elenaithil' personality had taken over, because less than five seconds later, the two girls had paled and took off hurriedly.

When she came back, Amy was met back five looks of astonishment.

"Amy, what did you do?" Sage asked.

The said girl smirked, "Just a little persuasion."

Cye quirked his brow at her, "A little?" he squeaked.

Rowen had to laugh, "I bet you didn't 'persuade' them, you threatened."

Amy's smirk grew wider, "You know me too well, bro."

Everyone else groaned.

* * *

After lunch, the six walked back to school. 

Then, Amy noticed a quick flash of ice blue as Rowen let out a gasp of pain and started clutching his head.

Frantically, Amy was by her brother's side, tending to him.

"It can't be." Amy thought, worriedly.

"Unfortunately, it is." Sailor Pluto's voice came into her head.

"It's way too early!" Amy protested.

"He will remember, bit by bit." Sailor Pluto told her. "Use the Safiastra, Mercury no hime."

Amy nodded mentally and willed the crystal out, changing into her hime form as she did.

"Princess Amelia." Kento gasped in awe at the Princess from Mercury.

"Mercury Planet Power!" Princess Amelia shouted, raising the gem in the air.

A bright flash of ice-blue light blinded the four Ronins as it bathed the two siblings in its light.

Moments later, the light faded as Rowen stirred from his memory jolt.

Grinning at his detransformed sister, he teased, "Long time no remember huh, sis?"

Amy had to roll her eyes, "For someone who just got his memory back, you shall are don't act like it."

"Err, can someone please fill us in?" Sage asked.

"Two words, long story." Amy summarized.

Kento gave her a puzzled look.

Amy sighed. Cye stepped in to explain. "Look, all of us are related to the Silver Millennium."

"Nani?" came three exclaims.

The other three sweatdropped.

"You three will remember, just like I did." Rowen said, trying hard to pacify the three outraged Ronins.

"Whatever." The three huffed and walked off.

Amy's sweatdrop grew larger, "That went well, I think."

Rowen asked his sister, "Where's Firefly?"

Amy answered, shrugging, "Haven't found her yet, but from what Pluto told me, Uranus and Neptune are already awakened."

"Sekhmet and Dais are going to be so happy." Rowen commented 

Cye then turned to glare at his girlfriend's brother, "Touma, why in the world didn't you tell us you were a prince?" he accused.

Rowen blinked at his glare.

"Shin, koi." Amy sighed, stepping in. "Touma-onii-chan had to keep it a secret."

Cye looked at his girl, "And why is that?"

"Do you honestly think our parents would let him join the army, willingly, I might add?" Amy stated matter-of-factly.

Cye blinked in understanding, "Oh."

"And besides," Amy grinned at her brother, "If his superiors knew he was a prince, they'd treat him differently."

"I hate you, imuoto." Rowen muttered.

"Gee, I love you too, onii-chan." Amy teased back.

Cye had to shake his head at the two bickering siblings. "One millennia later, you two still act the same." He commented.

"HEY!" came the protest from the Mercurian siblings.

"See what I mean?"

"You know you two are going to be late for class right?" Amy reminded them.

"OH SHIT!" came two sharp shouts from the two boys, as they dashed off back to school, leaving a highly amused Amy behind.

What she did not notice was a quick flash of light and someone very familiar was watching from the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Kayura was mediating when she felt a very familiar aura coming from Earth. 

Focusing hard, the shakujo's rings chimed, and the Anubis's transformation orb reacted violently.

Lady Kayura gasped, "It can't be... but he's dead!"

* * *

SailorStar9: That was Chapter 1. Read and review! 


	3. Chapter 2: The Queen Bee and her gang, p...

SailorStar9: Well, I've put Chapter 1 up, this is Chapter 2. As always, read and review.

Disclaimers: The usual 5 words. I. DON'T. OWN. ANYTHING. PERIOD!

Chapter 2: The Queen Bee and her gang, pranks and what's this? Anubis is back!?

* * *

Previously:

Focusing hard, the shakujo's rings chimed, and the Anubis's transformation orb reacted violently.

Lady Kayura gasped, "It can't be... but he's dead!"

* * *

Lady Kayura, what's the matter?" Sekhmet asked, from the door of the mediating room.

"Lady Kayura, my transformation orb, it just..." Dais informed the former demon priestess.

At that point, Cale too, entered the mediation room, "My orb of Darkness too flashed."

Lady Kayura looked at the three Warlords and back at the shakujo. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Anubis, he's back."

"Nani!?" the three Warlords blinked hard.

Cale had to smirk, "I knew that runt would find his way back."

Sekhmet was shocked, "But how?"

Dais was silent; he had an inking how Anubis managed to survive.

"Actually, I didn't survive." Anubis's voice sounded from behind.

"Oh really, brat?" Cale quirked a brow at him.

Anubis rolled his eyes, "Yes, Cale I didn't. Lady Mercury resurrected me."

Lady Kayura had to smile at the revived Warlord of Cruelty. Handing him his transformation orb, she said, "It's good to have you back, Anubis."

Dais nodded, "It wasn't the same without you."

Everyone had to look at him, "Dais, what did you just say?" Cale asked, surprised.

* * *

As they walked off, Sumi looked at Recca and asked, "There isn't anything between you and Takasa-san, is there?"

Recca smirked, "Actually, there isn't."

"Then, why did you..."

"Because I felt like it." Recca answered, her smirk turning wider.

Sumi returned her smirk, "So, we're torturing her just because she is new, right?"

Recca let out a long cruel laugh, "Of course. That would teach her about crossing my path."

"So, what's the plan?" Saki asked, appearing beside the two scheming duo.

"The same thing we did to the previous one, red-tag." Recca replied, rubbing her palms together in anticipation.

"I think you'd better be careful with this one, Recca." Sumi advised. "From what I heard, she's Rowen Hashiba sempai's sister."

Recca scoffed, "So what? It isn't as if she can touch me or anything. Besides, if she does, she'll have to answer to the principal, who is after all, my dad."

Suddenly, a girl came running in, panting.

Recca looked at the newcomer and asked, "Saka, what's up?"

Saka paused for a moment to catch her breath before reporting, "Recca sempai, the new girl just went out to lunch with Hashiba sempai, Date sempai, Sanada sempai, Rei Fuan sempai and Mouri sempai."

"Nani?" Recca exclaimed. "She knew the four most wanted seniors of Haga Junior High?"

Saka nodded. "And apparently, Mouri sempai is dating her."

This time, it was Sumi who was angry, "How dare she touch my Mouri sempai?"

"Cool it, Sumi." Saki advised. "She'll pay for crossing our paths." She hissed.

"And for taking away my Mouri sempai." Sumi swore.

Recca then waved Saka aside and gestured the two girls to follow her to the cafeteria where they plotted and schemed.

"Uh oh." Nikko thought when she overheard the entire thing. "Amy-san's in deep trouble. I'd better warn her when she comes back."

* * *

"So, guys this is what we'll do." Sumi drew out a master plan, intending to make Amy's stay in Haga Junior High School hell.

Recca read through the entire proposal and laughed. Slapping Sumi's shoulder, she complimented, "Sumi, you have the best ideas."

Sumi blinked and replied, "I couldn't have done it without all of you chipping in."

Recca nodded in agreement and her smirk grew wider, "Watch out, Amy Hashiba, you'll regret crossing our paths."

The other students had stumbled to one side, in fear of angering Recca. The ones closer to the 'Queen Bee's' gang immediately felt sorry for their newest victim.

* * *

Amy had a free period right after lunchtime, so she immediately headed for the library.

It was not long before Nikko found the girl, sitting quietly in a corner, reading.

"Psst, Amy-san." Nikko whispered across the blue-haired genius.

Amy put down her book, removed her reading glasses and looked at the green-eyed girl, "What is it, Nikko-san?"

"It's about Recca-san,." Nikko told her in a hushed voice.

"And what about her?"

Nikko repeated what Recca and her gang was planning, which caused Amy to let out a satisfied smirk.

"Amy-san, what are you smiling about?" Nikko was puzzled with her expression.

"Just let them." Amy told her. "I've wanted to teach Recca-san, a lesson, but I couldn't find a reason to. Well, looks like Recca-san, just gave me the perfect opportunity to."

Nikko was shocked, "What? You mean..."

Amy nodded, "I intend to take Recca-san, and her gang straight on."

"All by yourself? But, Recca-san's father is..." Nikko whispered harshly.

"The principal?" Amy finished.

Nikko nodded.

"Nikko-san, just to let you know that I know enough school politics to understand what the principal wants most of all. Should Recca-san come after me, then the principal will have to decide what he wants more, his daughter's face or the reputation of the school." Amy replied darkly.

"If you would excuse me, I have a book to return." Amy said curtly as she stood up and returned her book to the right shelf.

Nikko looked at the back of the new girl in awe and newfound respect.

Maybe she will be the one to end Recca's rein of terror. Nikko thought.

Amy smirked darkly, "Red tag huh Recca-san? If this is how you want to play, then I oblige you. But beware, you've messed with the wrong celestial. I'm not Hermes' descendent for nothing."

"Whoa, Snowflake, what happened?" Cye had to ask over their mind link.

"Don't you have a class?" Amy asked back.

"Free period." Cye answered, with a small mental smile. "Back to the previous question, what happened?"

Amy blinked for a while; "It's Recca-san."

She could feel Cye blink mentally, before he asked in a worried voice, "And what about her?"

Amy let out a mental smirk at him, "Let's just say Recca-san's going to be beaten in her own game."

"Amy, you won't..."

"Cye, darling, have you forgotten who my ancestor is?" Amy asked sickingly sweetly.

"Hermes, right?"

Amy gave him a mental nod, "And Hermes is the god of pranks, isn't he?"

"Snowflake, you won't..." Amy could feel his eyes widening.

Amy gave him a mental nod and a smirk, "Oh I will."

* * *

Just then, Amy felt a sharp jolt of dark energy.

"What the..." she gasped, as her transformation gem started to glow in response.

Amy demanded, "Sailor Pluto, what the heck was that?"

"Apparently, someone had resurrected the Generals." Sailor Pluto answered solemnly.

"Nani!?" Amy exclaimed. "First it was Talpa, now those idiotic generals. Someone up there hates me." She muttered.

"Actually, Amy, the reason the Earth Generals are resurrected is because the real Earth star has been found." Sailor Pluto said. "That dark energy you felt was Merriam."

"Wait, isn't Merriam..." Amy asked, frowning.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Great." Amy muttered, "Now I have someone with a two-and-a-half-millennium-year-old grudge after me."

* * *

Back in the Netherworld, the Ancient's shakujo's rings started to shake, forming a ring.

Lady Kayura looked shocked and concentrated on the shakujo's power. She then gasped, from what the shakujo showed her.

"Lady Kayura, what is it?" Anubis asked.

Lady Kayura whispered in a hushed-up voice, "A dark power arrives."

"What?" the four Warlords exclaimed.

"And that power want revenge on the star of Mercury." Lady Kayura continued.

"Then, Lady Mercury is in trouble." Anubis said, totally unaware that Amy had already ascended into her Celestial form.

Cale waved it off, "Nah, Lady Mercury should be alright."

Lady Kayura nodded, "She's in her Celestial form after all."

"What do you mean by 'Celestial form'?" Anubis demanded.

"Well, my guess is your 'supposed death' kinda of triggered her transformation." Sekhmet added.

"So, she's an immortal now." Anubis said slowly. The four present nodded.

* * *

Cye mentally blinked in amusement at the many mental curses he was hearing from Amy.

"Very colorful." He commented, sniggering, before composing himself.

"Snowflake, now what?" he asked.

"Sailor Pluto just told me those idiotic Earth Generals are resurrected because the real Earth Prince has been found." Amy answered, huffing.

"Ouch." Cye had to sympathize with her. He knew how much she loathed those stuck-up idiots, especially Zoicite. That particular General had been flirting and making moves on the Mercury no Hime ever since he met her EVEN though she made it VERY clear that she was not interested.

"Bastards just won't stay dead no matter how many god damn times we kill them." Amy muttered.

Cye let out a small laugh at that comment. "Snowflake, it can't be THAT bad."

"Oh yes, it can be THAT bad." Amy replied, letting out a sigh.

"I feel for you." Cye commented. "Hey, we have a back-to-school dance this Saturday. Wanna come?" he suddenly asked.

Amy had to chuckle, "Funny, I was about to ask you the same question."

She felt Cye raised a brow at her, "When is that?"

"Next Saturday, seven-thirty." She answered.

"Ours is at seven." Cye replied after a while.

"Screw sister schools." Amy muttered.

"That wasn't nice." Cye chided her.

Amy reminded him, "You know I'm critical."

"Um hm." Cye mumbled.

Amy shivered when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Koishii, how did you..."

Cye let out a mental chuckle, "I just envisioned you in my head." He answered.

Amy blinked hard, had their link grew that strong that they could actually feel the other without being physically present?

"Give it a try." Cye encouraged. "It isn't difficult."

Amy mentally nodded and focused, trying to get Cye's image in her mind.

Moments later, Amy felt herself mentally lacing her fingers with his.

"Wow." Was all Amy could say.

Cye grinned, "Told you."

Then, he turned serious, "Back to the previous question, want to be my date for the dance?"

Amy gave him a playful grin and replied, "Nope."

Cye looked horrified. Amy had to giggle at his expression.

"Just kidding." She said. She felt Cye relaxes.

Giving him a peck on the cheek, Amy said, "I will be, provided you be my date for the Junior High School one."

Cye smiled down at her, "Sure."

Amy reached up and kissed him right on the lips, surprising the both of them. Upon releasing him, she said, "Good."

Not wanting to let go so soon, Cye pulled her closer to him, claiming her lips in yet another deep kiss.

Before long, the kiss grew deeper and hungrier as the enamoured couple begun exploring the other's body.

With both their blazers off, their wandering hands begun to scour the other's backs. It was not long before Amy found out that Cye had his erogenous spots in the most unexpected places. Smirking at this discovery, she gently rubbed one of those spots, causing the Briton to tilt his head and groan in pleasure. Pleased with his reaction, Amy rubbed harder, earning her more whimpers of desire from him.

This time, it was Cye who ordered a timeout. "Koi, snowflake, stop." He hissed through the gasps of pleasure.

"Gomen ne." Amy apologized, letting go. Her cheeks were still flushed from arousal. Feeling her nipples had become erect from want, caused Amy to blush even harder.

Breathing hard to calm his raging hormones, Cye raked his fingers through his hair. Pulling Amy close to him with his free arm, Cye whispered in her ear, "Don't be. It's just that we aren't ready for this step."

Amy looked up at him gratefully. Content with just snuggling, Amy rested her head against his shoulder, the both of them just enjoying the other's company, until it was time for the next class.

Reluctantly, the couple parted ways and snapped out of their reverie and went to class.

Picking up her blazer, Amy slipped it back on, gathered her books and prepared for her next class, World History.

* * *

As the teacher rumbled on, Amy rolled her eyes as she pretended to take down notes.

"Great, just great, why do I have to go through this when I've finished this chapter last semester?" Amy grumbled under her breath.

"Is anything wrong, Miss Hashiba?" the teacher asked.

Amy shook her head, "It's nothing sensei." Amy answered, slightly embarrassed at begin caught.

The teacher nodded at the genius girl and continued his lesson.

* * *

Slamming her locker door shut, Amy dumped her World History books away and retrieved her English material.

"I know you are bad with this subject." Takasa's voice sounded behind her.

"I'll be gald to give you tuition in English." He offered, sizing up to the girl.

Amy rolled her eyes, Takasa-san, for the last time, I'm not interested."

Takasa was unfazed. "Come on, just this once." He pleaded.

Amy snapped around and shot Takasa an icy glare which sent shivers down his spine.

"Takasa-san, which part of 'I'm not interested', do you not understand?" Amy questioned harshly.

Takasa was stunned. Taking this opportunity, Amy brushed past him and told him curtly, "And if you would excuse me, I have a class."

"Whoa, silent fury, Snowflake." Cye teased her, through their link.

"Apparently, that baka Takasa doesn't get the idea that I'm not interested." Amy complained. "I'm sorely tempted to hit him if he hits on me again."

"Don't worry, if he does, I'll be there to stop him." Cye assured her.

Amy gave him a mental brow raise, "And what makes you think you can?"

Cye had no answer.

"There are days our schedules clash, dear." Amy reminded him. "Besides, I can take care of myself. Gonna go, love ya." She gave him a mental wink and rushed off to class.

The two-hour English class passed by peacefully and it was not before that school was over.

* * *

School finally let out and students trooped out of their classes and out into the school corridor.

Thunder was heard from the outside of the school gate as it had been raining heavily for the last hour.

Checking her watch, Amy frowned. The guys were not released until fifty minutes later, thus she had to wait. Deciding to go up to the library, Amy was about to proceed to her destination, when Sumi stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going, Hashiba?" she questioned harshly.

Amy mentally rolled her eyes, "Great, the Queen Bee wannabe." She thought.

Amy gave her a sickingly sweet smile, "Sumi-san, I'm just heading for the library." She informed her.

Recca cornered her, "You aren't going anywhere." She hissed.

Amy raised a brow at her, "Oh really?"

"Why you..." Recca hissed in anger.

"You might want to cool down, Recca-san. High blood pressure isn't good for you anyway." Amy shrugged.

Recca's fuse finally blew, "How dare you!" she screeched, as she pounced onto Amy.

Silence reigned across the hall.

The blue-haired genius merely kept her cool and stepped aside, causing Recca to catch air.

Amy tsked twice at the fallen Recca. Hiding a satisfied smirk, Amy waved farewell to the duo and went on her way.

Mutterings were heard after that.

"Wow, did you see that?" came one whisper.

Someone nodded. "The blue girl is going to be red-tagged tomorrow." Another commented.

* * *

Once in the library, Amy picked out a book, sat in a dark corner and began to read.

"Lady Mercury." Lady Kayura's voice entered her mind.

"Lady Kayura." Amy greeted the former demon priestess.

Lady Kayura informed the ice senshi, "The shakujo had just told me about an evil presence."

Amy gave her a mental nod, "Sailor Pluto had warned me as well. Looks like Merriam has been reincarnated as well."

Lady Kayura raised an eyebrow, "Merriam?" she questioned.

Amy nodded in affirmative.

"Merriam's family and mine have a two-and-a-half-millennium-year-old feud going on between us. Her ancestor and mine were fighting for the Mercurian throne. In the end, my ancestor won and he was named King Hermes IV." Amy explained.

Letting out a sigh, she continued, "Merriam's family had been holding a grudge ever since. And it didn't get any better when Merriam just happen to fall for the same guy I fell for."

Lady Kayura had to smile at that, "Ah, the young Torrent."

Amy hid a blush and nodded sheepishly.

Her voice turning serious, Lady Kayura warned, "Beware, Lady Mercury. Merriam is nearer to you than you think."

Amy nodded in acknowledgment and the link was cut off.

Letting out a dejected sigh, Amy rested her head on her palm as she looked out of the window, in deep thought. The rain had not let out as yet, in fact, it had gotten heavier.

"Just like my situation." Amy mused.

"Not really, hime." Indivar's voice sounded in her head.

Neive Bien let out a slight laughter, "Have you forgotten about us, hime?" she inquired teasingly.

Amy let out a small laugh, "Of course not." She replied.

Her voice turning soft, yet solemn, Amy added, "It's just that... it's Merriam, you two."

"Your childhood best friend from the Silver Millennium?" Neive Bien sympathized.

Amy nodded in confirmation.

Even though Merriam's family had a feud with hers for generations, Amy's grandfather had tried hard to mend the broken ties and bridge the gap between the two families. That move did improve the severed ties between the once close families, but the bond was not as close as it was previously. As time went by, Merriam, who was moved by the kindness Princess Amelia showed her, became best friends with the young princess.

At first Merriam's father was not happy about this, but when he saw how Princess Amelia radiated with innocence, he relented and allowed the friendship to blossom.

However, when they grew up, the two childhood friends grew apart, when Princess Amelia obtained her planetary powers and was instructed to guard Princess Serenity alongside with the other three Inner princesses.

Merriam thought that Princess Amelia had been playing with her feelings the entire time and distanced herself from the gentle princess. Over time, Merriam grew colder and more distant towards the Senshi no Mercury. And when Shin came into the picture, the situation just got worse.

Merriam had fallen for the warrior of Torrent at first sight, even though he was assigned to protect Princess Amelia. Unfortunately, Shin of Torrent only had eyes for the blue-haired princess, causing Merriam to loathe her even more. (A/N: Wow, love square (or rectangle) between Amelia/Shin/ Merriam/Princess Serenity)

Merriam's father has long been displeased as the old feud came into mind. Remembering his oath to reclaim the Mercurian throne, the family moved away from their former home and onto Earth, where Metallia eventually took advantage of families' feud and turned the Yoko family against the White Moon Kingdom. When Queen Beryl attacked, Sailor Mercury had to tearfully kill off her former best friend.

As Merriam lay dying in Sailor Mercury's arms, she smiled weakly that the genius senshi, "Arigato, my friend." Before she breathed her last. At her third loss (First two being Shin and Touma), Sailor Mercury let out a heart-wrenching wail as Merriam shimmered into dust in her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark room, the reincarnated Merriam was reminiscing about the past.

"Well, well, well, seems that the odds are in my favor." Merriam or Mariah smirked. "Out of the five, only Torrent and Sutra have their memories back. Not matter." She muttered.

Mariah swore, "Soon, Princess, very soon, both your love and your throne will be mine."

* * *

SailorStar9: So ends Chapter 3. Read and review. 


	4. Chapter 3: Merriam is back

SailorStar9: I've put Chapter 2 up! This is Chapter 3.

Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. It's all done in fun, so enjoy!

Chapter 3: Merriam is back

* * *

Previously... 

Mariah swore, "Soon, Princess, very soon, both your love and your throne will be mine."

* * *

By the time Haga High School finally let out, Amy was already waiting in the school hall, her dripping wet umbrella in her right hand. 

Outside, the rain had turned from a downpour to a light drizzle.

"Gah! I'm so late!" Kento exclaimed, gathering his books.

The other three rolled their eyes.

"Err, anyone brought an umbrella?" Sage asked.

Rowen whipped out a folded umbrella and removed the protective covering. "Well, I brought one." He said.

Sage snickered, "Most probably Amy bugged you to bring it." Earning him a glare from the archer and small laughs from the other two.

"Snowflake's always been the cautious one." Cye commented, joining in.

Rowen nodded, "No kidding."

"And the drizzle would become a downpour anytime soon if you five don't hurry up." Amy smirked, slightly amused.

"AMY!" the five Ronins exclaimed, turning to the blue-haired girl.

"Gal, don't do that!" Kento cried out.

Sage nodded, "You'll give us a heart attack."

Amy rolled her eyes, "And I thought you were supposed to be the spiritual one. Couldn't you feel my presence?"

Sage looked insulted.

"Ya know, she's right." Rowen agreed.

Cye nodded, "Sorry, mate, but I have to agree with Rowen with this one."

Sage glared that the two blue warriors, "Well, you would, since one of you is her brother and another one is her boyfriend." He accused.

"He has a point." Ryo agreed, coming into the discussion for the first time.

"Oi, can we just go already?" Kento whined from the school hall door.

"The ever impatient one." Ryo commented, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

On the way to the train station, the four had dropped Sage at the bus stop and Kento separated from the group at the road junction. 

Amy had been silent on the way, causing both Cye and Rowen to cast worried looks at each other.

"Merriam, how could you?' Amy thought, as a tear threatened to fall from her eye.

"Snowflake?" Cye asked, via their mind link.

Amy shook her head mentally at him, "Nothing." She muttered back.

"You lie." Cye whispered in her ear, as he stepped beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Amy glared at him, "I hate you." She muttered.

"Sheesh, and I love you too, snowflake.' Cye teased.

Just then, Amy's transformation gem started to flash, causing her three companions to gasp.

Frowning, Amy shut her eyes and concentrated on the gem's analysis.

"Merriam." She finally hissed when her eyes snapped open.

"What?" Cye asked, blinking.

"Great, and I just had to forget my transformation orb." Rowen grumbled.

"Quite right, Mercury." A voice said.

Breaking out of Cye's embrace, Amy turned to her right, "And just who are you?" she asked.

"Good question, Mercury no hime. They call me Innova." The elf-like male introduced himself. "My mistress will be pleased when I return with your dead body."

Amy had to smile, "I remember you, Innova, and I know this isn't your true form."

Innova looked surprised, before he too remembered, "Of course, you'll remember me, Mercury no hime. After all, I'm one of the Jupiter Moon guardians."

Then, Amy's eyes hardened, "But you betrayed the Jupiter no hime, by surrendering yourself to Beryl."

Innova laughed, "Beryl granted me more powers than I imagined." Forming a black sphere of energy, he tossed it at the defendless senshi.

"Frost Blast!" Neive Bien shouted, countering the energy sphere with an ice ball.

"Neive Bien." Innova hissed. "I knew you'll show up."

"This isn't the place for a battle, Innova." The ice phoenix warned him dangerously.

Innova thought for a second and relented, "You're right, for once ice phoenix. But I swear I'll settle this some other day."

Neive Bien then turned to her princess, "Hime, are you alright?'

Amy merely nodded, "So it happens all over again then?" she whispered.

Neive Bien sighed and nodded, "Unfortunately, yes."

Amy sighed dejectedly, "I was afraid of that."

"Neive Bien, it was been a while." Rowen greeted the ice phoenix.

"Yes, it has been, young prince." Neive Bien answered.

Rowen laughed, "Don't you go there." He chided the bird.

Neive Bien let out an amused smile "But it's true, prince. You're, after all, still the Prince of Mercury."

Rowen had to blush in embarrassment.

Finally noting the puzzled, but astonished look Ryo was giving her, Neive Bien told the Mercurain siblings, "Then, I must depart, Your Highnesses. We'll continue this conversation in a less subtle place, hime."

Amy nodded as the ice phoenix disappeared in a swirl of snow crystals.

Removing the necklace that held her transformation gem, she looked up at her concerned brother and said, "Guess, I have to battle again then."

Rowen gave her a sympathetic look. From what his memory told him, Merriam was her childhood playmate and best friend.

There was a pregnant silence as the drizzle drenched the siblings, causing their blue hair to go limp.

Upon arriving at the train station, Cye bade farewell to the three and departed, but not before giving Amy a quick goodbye kiss.

* * *

Once back home, Amy watched as Rowen trooped upstairs to get rid of his wet uniform and take a shower. Upon hearing the sharp door slam, the younger sibling sighed and went back to her room. 

"Screw Destiny." Amy hissed, frowning.

"Indeed, Mercury no Hime." A serious voice sounded behind her.

Without turning back, Amy replied, "It has been a very long while, Fate."

"Yes, it has, Amelia." Fate answered, descending down.

Finally turning to face the goddess, Amy let out a small smile, "Not only Destiny, Fate, Queen Serenity also."

Fate had to raise an invisible eyebrow at that.

"Queen Serenity didn't want any of the princesses of the other planets and me to have a relationship with anyone. She only wanted the relationship with her daughter and Prince Endymion to succeed and didn't give a heck care about the others' relationships" Amy spat.

Fate looked at the angered scout in sympathy, true, Queen Serenity was a just ruler, but when it came to her daughter, she was bias and believed everything the 'oh-so-innocent' princess told her.

So, when the blonde princess lamented to her about her lack of a soulmate and hinted that even Mercury could find hers, Queen Serenity had frowned, because in her single-tracked mind, only her daughter could find happiness.

Therefore, in a fit of blind anger, she banished the eight warriors who had been protecting the planetary senshi away from the Moon Kingdom.

That move caused cries of sorrow and despair to emerge from the otherwise collected Scout of Ice, as she not only lost her soulmate, she also lost her brother.

Queen Serenity had then cruelly erased the Senshi's memories of their beloved, thus making sure that they will focus solely on their purpose.

Eventually, Princess Serenity did find her soulmate, in the form of Prince Endymion. The Earth Prince and his Generals had visited the Moon Kingdom long before the warriors were banished and each General had fallen for each of the Inner Princesses. Out of the four, only Mercury remained unaffected, for she still had faint memories of her fiancé (A/N: Yes, Shin proposed!), as the ring he gave her was never taken off.

"But you never forgot him." Fate said, looking down at the ring on Amy's finger. The girl had cast a concealing spell over the silver ring, which had three delicate lilies carved where a jewel should have been. Cye had returned the small band of silver back to her after Talpa's defeat.

Amy nodded shyly, "I never did, forget him."

Fate let out a rare smile and disappeared into thin air.

"Well, Destiny, it seems that your plan didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be." Fate mused, as she returned to her post.

* * *

Meanwhile, Destiny scowled at the sudden turn of events. "Damn you, Trista." She muttered. 

"Looks like your plans failed evidently, Destiny." Fate told her, with a hint of menace in her voice.

Destiny glared at her fellow comrade, "Sailor Mercury will always remain the same I modeled her out to be." She replied in anger.

Fate raised an invisible eyebrow, "But from what I see, Princess Amelia is turning back to what she used to be, before you interfered." She replied, empathizing on the 'you'.

Destiny's glare remained unwavered, "I'll prove you wrong, Fate." she hissed.

Fate answered simply, "We shall see, Destiny."

* * *

"Innova, what is the meaning of this... this insolence!" Mariah screeched angrily. 

The elf-like man was silent as Mariah continued ranting.

"You had the chance to finish the Mercury no hime off, and you didn't!" she accused.

"There were three Ronins present." Innova answered softly, "And if I attacked her, both Neive Bien and Indivar will have interfered."

Mariah blinked for a moment and relented, "You're right, Innova. Those two guardian beasts are protective over their charge."

Taking in a deep breath, she dismissed the greenish elf-like man and contemplated on her next move.

* * *

Once Fate was gone, Amy reverted back to her third pastime: thinking. 

Sighing dejectedly, she shut her eyes as a wave of memories hit her.

_Flashback_

_The eight planetary Senshi, alongside with their male counterparts, were kneeling in front of Queen Serenity as Artemis read out the Royal Decree from the scroll he was holding. He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it was his duty._

_Looking nervously at Queen Serenity, he eyes were met by her unwavering look that told him to continue. Swallowing nervously, he read out the Queen's orders._

"_Inner Senshi, Ronin Warriors, Outer Senshi and Warlords, we are honored by your presence." Artemis begun._

"_Just get on with it, feline." Sailor Uranus hissed lowly._

_Clearing his throat, Artemis continued, "As from today on, all Senshi are required to be by Princess Serenity's side at all times, both Inner and Outer alike."_

"_Ronin Warriors and Warlords, the eight of you are hereby dismissed from your duties and banished from the White Moon Kingdom from this day on. Whoever shows his face in the palace grounds will be dealt with accordingly. Be prepared to be transported to another dimension tomorrow." Artemis finished, grimacing at the very last sentence._

_Silent gasps of surprise and shock were heard among the sixteen warriors gathered._

"_Her Majesty, I must protest!" Sailor Uranus objected, immediately standing up._

_Her protest was met by Queen Serenity's cold look._

"_That's my final decision, Senshi of the Far Skies." She replied coldly. "And it's about time that you planetary Senshi performed your duties." She concluded, before walking off._

_Princess Amelia was frozen in shock, she was losing two of the most important guys in her life at one go._

_The three Inner Senshi looked at the ice warrior in sympathy. That news had hit them hard, and Mercury will be the most affected. She was not only losing her lover, she was also losing her brother._

"_It isn't fair!" Princess Hotaru sobbed on Touma's shoulder as the group walked out of the Moon Court in silence. The eight Planetary Senshi had reverted back to their hime dresses once they stepped outside the Moon Court._

"_When is life fair, Hotaru?" Princess Amelia whispered, out of the blue._

"_Destiny is testing us." Princess Trista answered, her fingers tightening around her Garnet Staff in silent fury. Cale stood by her in worry and concern._

_Princess Haruka spat, "Screw Destiny."_

_Sekmet looked at his intended in worry, "Haruka..." he advised._

"_Trista is right, Haruka." Princess Reiko answered. "The Holy Fire did warn me about this day."_

_Both Princess Makato and Princess Haruka glared at the fire princess and before anyone knew what happened, Princess Reiko was pinned to one of the pillars._

"_Then why didn't you say anything?' Princess Makato asked harshly._

_Princess Michelle answered instead, "Because she was sworn to secrecy."_

"_By who?" Princess Haruka questioned angrily._

"_The God of Prophesies, Apollo himself." Princess Amelia answered in a hushed up voice, as a silent tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Amelia." Shin looked at his koishii in concern. Stepping beside her, he wiped the lone tear off with a finger. He was mildly surprised when the tear froze and crystallized in his palm._

_Princess Michelle was surprised, "Amelia, how did you know?" she inquired curiously._

_Princess Amelia looked at her fellow Senshi of Water and smiled mysteriously, "I have my ways."_

_Princess Michelle knew the younger Senshi did not want to speak about it, so she remained silent._

_Then, the group parted ways and headed back to their respective planets.

* * *

_

"_So, this day finally arrives." Princess Amelia muttered sadly, on her transport._

"_You knew about this, didn't you Snowflake?" Shin asked gently. He, too, was affected by the abrupt decision of Queen Serenity._

_Princess Amelia turned to look at her beloved and nodded in sorrow, "Yes, I did. Minerva, she told me about this."_

_Shin took his seat beside her and folded the depressed female into his arms._

"_Just let it out, Amelia, all of it." He advised, cradling his princess closer._

_In a rare moment of raw emotion, the usually clam Senshi of Ice sobbed on her lover's chest in despair. Shin was silent as he allowed her tears to flow freely. That was his Snowflake, always keeping her feelings bottled up, he mused._

_Eventually, Princess Amelia composed herself and let off crying._

"_Gomen ne." she apologized, looking pointedly at his tear-soaked fabric. Shin merely shook his head and smiled tenderly at her, "You really shouldn't bottle everything inside, Snowflake. It isn't healthy." He chided her._

_Princess Amelia let out a small smile, "Hotaru was right, it's unfair. And I have an inkling that Princess Serenity has something to do with it."_

_Shin sighed, "First Merriam, now Princess Serenity. I have no idea what I did to deserve this."_

_Princess Amelia silenced him with a finger. "Hush, my love." She whispered looking at him with pure devotion in her eyes._

_Shin relented and the couple remained in that position for the rest of the ride.

* * *

_

"_Great, Destiny just had to screw things up." Venus muttered, as she viewed the ongoings from a viewing orb._

_Minerva had to agree, "It isn't fair, Venus."_

_Mercury nodded, "I agree with Minerva." Looking at his depressed descendent, he added wistfully, "They were so happy together." As the globe centered on the embracing couple._

"_It hasn't been easy on my descendent as well, Mercury." Mars commented, standing behind the God of Messages._

_Mercury turned and glared at the God of War, "For your information, Mars, Amelia isn't losing only her soulmate; she's also losing her brother as well."_

_The God of War was taken aback by Mercury's harsh glare, and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement._

"_Can't we do anything?" Minerva inquired, worriedly._

_At this point, Jupiter entered the conversation. Shaking his head, he answered, "We can't, Minerva and you know it."_

_At his statement, the immortals present nodded in agreement as they remembered their oath about not interfering with the Silver Millennium.

* * *

_

"_Where is that girl?" Shin wondered, as he spirited along the hallways of the Marine Castle._

_Pausing at the entrance of the palace gardens, Shin gave the lavish gardens a quick glance-over. He smiled when his eyes picked up a wave of blue on the swings._

"_It's rare to see you outside the library." He commented, sliding into the swing beside his blue-haired companion._

_Princess Amelia replied softly, "Even the library couldn't give me comfort at the time like this."_

_Shin nodded, "Quite true."_

_Looking a t her intended, Princess Amelia asked, "Do you know what banishment stand for?"_

"_Being sent to another dimension." Shin replied automatically._

_Princess Amelia smiled, despite the situation, "Looks like someone's been doing his homework."_

_Shin gave her a loped smile, before he stood up and hugged his tenshi from the back._

"_You do realize that this might very well be the last time we do this." Princess Amelia reminded him._

_Shin nodded, "Uh huh."_

_Welcoming his comforting presence, Princess Amelia sighed in contentment. Leaning back, the ice princess snuggled in comfort in Shin's warm embrace. The auburn-haired teen looked down at his love, and smiled gently at the blissful expression._

"_Shin." Princess Amelia suddenly said, looking up at her intended._

_The bearer of Torrent tilted his head to one side in that absolutely adorable manner that only he had and asked, "Ya?"_

_Fighting hard to hold back her blush, she replied, "Well, erm, I have a last gift before we part." She whispered shyly._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Me." Princess Amelia answered, a fierce flush creeping up her cheeks._

_Shin's eyes widened, when he caught her subtle hint._

"_Snowflake." He told her. "I... I can't."_

"_Don't... don't deny me of this." Princess Amelia stammered in a hushed whisper._

_Shin sighed in resign and relented._

_Pulling her up from the wooden seat, the auburn-haired warrior gave his angel of ice a full kiss right on the lips._

_Princess Amelia moaned in pleasure as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate._

_Minutes ticked by and the couple broke off for air._

"_I love you, Shin." Princess Amelia told him._

"_And I you." Shin replied, and lowered her onto the grassy field._

"_Shin, wait." Princess Amelia gasped, causing the water warrior to get off her._

_Smiling at his puzzled look, she answered, "I really don't think this is the appropriate place for us to be doing this."_

_That remark caused the wielder of Torrent to chuckle and he carried his protesting princess bridal-style back to her room.

* * *

_

"_Hrm, much better." Princess Amelia commented, when her back hit the soft satin bed covers._

"_So, shall we continue where we left off?" Shin asked, a teasing twinkle in his eyes._

_Princess Amelia smirked playfully as she pulled him down over her. _

"_I think we should." She whispered seductively into his ear, causing the British boy to blush._

_Shin returned her smirk full-force; "If that's the case..." he did not finish his sentence as he swooped down and gave the stunned princess under him a full-fledged kiss.

* * *

_

_Almost one hour later, Princess Amelia moaned out, "Koishii, enough play. I need you."_

_Shin got up from his previous position and moved up to face his flushed angel._

_Their clothes had long been tussled off and laid in a messy pile on the floor._

"_You're beautiful, Snowflake." He told her, as his fingers trailed idly up and down her body._

"_Koi, please." Princess Amelia pleaded with want._

_Shin smiled nervously at her, he was not sure about this step they were going to take._

_As if sensing his hesitation, Princess Amelia forced her eyes open and said, "Love is a strength, not a weakness and regret has nothing in this."_

"_Snowflake, I don't want to hurt you." Shin told her._

_Princess Amelia shook her head, "Shin, how much do you love me?" she questioned._

_Shin looked surprised at the sudden question, but he answered after a while, "More than life itself."_

_Princess Amelia smiled at his answer and said, "Then show me."_

_At that, Shin hesitated no longer.

* * *

_

_Queen Sumi looked into the quiet bedroom that was her daughter's, worried when neither she nor Shin came down for dinner._

_Her mind registered shock at first when she saw the sight that was presented to her._

_Shin was sleeping on his side, his arms wrapped around Princess Amelia's upper back as he held her close. The said princess rested comfortably next to him, nestled against his chest._

_Queen Sumi had to smile, after the initial shock, it was about time those two confessed. _

_Then, she frowned, something was not right. _

_Focusing on her daughter's aura, Queen Sumi gasped in surprise when she felt that Princess Amelia's icy blue aura was entwined with a watery blue one, forming a new shade of blue._

_Silently shutting the door, the Mercuian Queen exited from her daughter's room.

* * *

_

_After what seemed like eternity, Shin peered open his eyes. Looking down at the sleeping princess beside him, he smiled affectionately at her peaceful expression._

"_Sleep well, lover?" Princess Amelia questioned, looking up at him, smiling._

_Shin nodded, "Yeah." _

_Then, he turned serious, "Do you think we did the right thing, Snowflake?"_

_Princess Amelia let out a gentle chuckle, "That was the most magical experience I ever had, love." She told him, reaching up to caress his cheek. "You were wonderful." She added._

_Shin let out a small laugh, "So were you, Snowflake."_

_Snuggling against his bare chest, Princess Amelia commented in a whisper, "We merged, didn't we?"_

_Shin nodded, "We did."_

"_Good." Princess Amelia said, "Then, Queen Serenity wouldn't be able to wipe my memory clean."_

"_And Zoicite will keep away from you." Shin concluded._

_Princess Amelia laughed, "Good point."_

"_Snowflake." Shin started._

"_Hrm?" Princess Amelia looked at him._

_Shin did not answer her. Instead, he reached down among their discarded clothes and pulled something out._

_Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I know this isn't the right time for this, but, will you marry me?" he finally asked, presenting the ring in front of the stunned princess._

_Princess Amelia's eyes widened in pure joy, "Oh, Shin, YES!" she exclaimed, leaping up and hugged him.

* * *

_

_Hours later, all sixteen warriors were gathered once more in Queen Serenity's court, as the eight male warriors readied to be teleported away._

_Hugs and kisses were shared and tears were shed, before both Ronin Warriors and Warlords stood in the magic circle as Queen Serenity readied the spell._

"_I love you, Snowflake." Shin's voice sounded in the weeping princess's mind. After what happened the previous night, the soulmate link was activated and will remain active until one party was dead._

"_I love you too, my Torrent." Princess Amelia whispered back, amidst her tears._

_Raising the Moon Scepter, Queen Serenity shut her eyes and chanted the incantation. Bright lights flashed from under the magic circle and moments later, the eight male warriors disappeared in a shimmer of moon dust._

_Turning a blind eye at the weeping planetary princesses, Queen Serenity announced without regret, "It's done."_

"_Now, Senshi, it's time for all of you to forget." The Moon Queen declared coolly._

_Much to the protests of the planetary Senshi, Queen Serenity simply ordered the Moon soldiers to restrain the eight females and chain them to the alter. Then, she activated the spell that erased the Senshi's memories of their soulmates. However, only Princess Amelia's memory was not wiped completely clean, for the mingled aura she had protected her._

_Months later, Princess Serenity was engaged to Prince Endymion, and Queen Beryl commenced her attack upon the White Moon Kingdom._

_Should Queen Serenity had known about Queen Beryl's intentions, she would not had acted so rashly.

* * *

_

"Gonna hate surpassed memories." Amy muttered.

"Penny of your thoughts, Snowflake?" Cye's voice came teasingly into her mind.

"Hidden memories." Amy sighed. "Hurts the brain." She complained.

"I feel for you." Cye empathized.

Amy smiled gently, "I see you still have your empathy after all these years." She teased.

Cye blushed, "Guess it never left me."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Still the Pisces I see."

Cye laughed, "I've always been a Pisces, Snowflake."

Amy giggled, "Quite true."

Then, Cye turned serious, "What was the memory about?"

Amy grimaced, "Our last day. I was getting to my death when you interrupted."

"Ouch." Cye muttered.

Then, he exclaimed, "Wait a minute? Your death!?"

Amy nodded grimly, "It wasn't pretty as far as I can remember."

"I feel for you." Cye commented.

Just then, Rowen came knocking on her door, "Oi, sis, your turn!" he hollered.

Amy sighed, "Sorry, big bro's calling." She apologized and cut off the connection.

"Coming, bro!" Amy shouted back. Grabbing some dry clothes and her towel, she unlocked the door and stepped out.

"Okay, sis, spill." Rowen demanded, when Amy came out of her room.

"Forgotten memories." Was Amy's simple answer, and she walked off to the bathroom.

"Hrm, nice view Snowflake." Cye teased, when Amy stripped off her drenched uniform and stepped into the shower.

Amy blushed chrisom, "Shut up." She hissed.

She could feel Cye roll his eyes and back off.

After her rather quick shower, Amy dried off and redressed.

"You know, come to think about it, my memory's still pretty fuzzy." Rowen told her, when Amy came down the stairs and flopped on the couch beside him.

Amy gave him a look that said, "Does it look like it's my fault?"

Rowen nodded, "Point taken."

Amy let out a breath and told her brother, "Just tell me how much you remember."

Rowen thought for a while before answering, "Let's see. I remember mother, you being born, I going to Saturn and receiving the Sutra armor, meeting Princess Hotaru... and that's about it, I guess."

"And how about you falling for your own charge, just like everybody else?" Amy teased.

Rowen blushed. His sister was right, he did fall of the Saturn no hime.

"You aren't the only one, bro." Amy told him.

Rowen gave her a questioning look.

Amy sighed and explained, "When the Inners got their memories back, we could only remember only bits of the Silver Millennium. From what I reckon it was after Queen Serenity banished you guys, since I didn't see you or Shin anywhere."

"Queen Serenity erased all of the senshis' memories, did she?" Rowen asked. Amy nodded.

"To her, the planetary senshi were nothing but warriors and protectors of Princess Serenity. And I quote 'Once a senshi, always a senshi'." Amy added. "We weren't even considered princesses in our own right."

Sighing, she continued, "Even in this lifetime, we all sacrificed our lives for her. I died so many times I lost count."

Rowen looked at her in shock, "You died?" he exclaimed.

Amy nodded, "Only to be revived by the Ginzuishou."

Just then, she took in a quick gasp of air.

"Great, not another one." She muttered. Rowen watched in horror as his sister collapsed on the sofa. Carefully catching her, the archer propped his sister on the sofa as he waited patiently for her to awaken.

* * *

_Vision_

_"Eudial," said Trista, "I will take back the talismans."_

_The other Sailor Senshi arrived.   
_

_"Sailor Moon!" They noticed Trista. "Who is she?"_

"_The scout of the most Outer planet." Celestial Mercury replied, as Trista called upon her transformation words, "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"_

_"The last talisman," announced Sailor Pluto, "is with me!"_

_"How convenient," declared Eudial, "I can get all of the talismans at once!"_

_"I won't give you villains the talismans!" The sacred gem detached from the top of Sailor Pluto's staff and floated above her hand._

_Eudial gasped. The talismans which she held suddenly glowed and floated towards Sailor Pluto's outstretched hand. _

_All three talismans glowed brightly. Sailor Pluto's tiara disappeared and the symbol of Pluto appeared on her forehead._

_Sailor Mini Moon was watching over the bodies of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. _

_Suddenly their bodies began to glow._

_The tiaras disappeared from the two slain Senshi and the signs of Neptune and Uranus appeared on their foreheads._

_Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus suddenly appeared before Sailor Pluto, with their respective talismans floating before them. The inner planet Sailor Soldiers were astonished. Celestial Mercury smiled at the proceedings in silence._

_Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus' pure hearts came out of the talismans and returned to their bodies._

_Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were astonished to find themselves returned to life. The inner planet senshi were amazed at the mysterious powers of the talismans. _

_Each of the three mysterious outer planet Sailor Soldiers grasped the talisman which was before them. An intense white light filled the room. _

_The light from the three talismans focused into straight beams, forming the edges of a pyramid of light. At the apex of the pyramid, the Holy Grail appeared._

_"The Holy Grail," said Sailor Pluto. _

_"Depending on who controls it, it is said to either lead to peace or to ruin with its unlimited power!" Celestial Mercury finished._

_End of vision

* * *

_

Half an hour later, Amy reawoke, nursing her headache.

"Another vision?' Rowen suggested. Amy nodded.

"What did you see?" he inquired.

"The Holy Grail." Amy answered, still wincing from the pain.

Rowen looked surprised.

"Sailor Moon got another double transformation with the Sacred Cup." Amy added.

"So, what does that mean?" Rowen pressed further.

"The day Saturn reawakens draws near." Amy warned.

"Oh goody." Rowen grumbled.

"Problem is, the three Outers want to kill her." Amy told her brother.

"Nani?" Rowen exclaimed.

"They say she's the Soldier of Destruction and the Messiah of Silence. So, she must be finished off." Amy replied regretfully.

"But..." Rowen was hesitant.

Amy looked at her brother in sympathy.

"There may be a way." She said. "We must prevent Hotaru from becoming Mistress 9."

"Then when would that be? 'Rowen demanded.

Amy looked at the ceiling, "I don't' know onii-chan, I don't know."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that was chapter 3. Read and review! 


	5. Chapter 4: Celestial Mercury battles aga...

SailorStar9: I've put Chapter 3 up! This is Chapter 4.

Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. It's all done in fun, so enjoy!

GracedAngel1854: Wow, you're my very first reviewer, you know that? Lol on the retarded part: You're right, FFN IS being VERY retarded lately.

Chapter 4: Celestial Mercury battles again!

* * *

After her vision, the two Hashiba siblings agreed that they should have to keep the fore-coming reappearance of Sailor Saturn a secret. After a moment of silence, the sibling pair retreated back to their respective rooms. 

Removing the necklace that held her transformation orb, Amy sighed. She felt bad of her brother, knowing that his soulmate was going to be killed by three of the Sailor Senshi.

"Hime." Windy's voice hissed in the ice scout's mind.

"Windy, what is it?" Amy asked worried.

"I sense Innova's presence." Windy informed her mistress.

"Great, just great." Amy grumbled.

Turning serious, Amy instructed Windy, "Lead the way."

The wind spirit nodded mentally, transformed out of her card form and took off, with Amy after her.

"Well, well, I knew you'll come." Innova taunted, when Windy finally guided the blue-haired warrior to the elf-like man.

"Hime, release us and we'll attack him. Take that chance to henshin." Watery, Fiery, Earthy called out to their mistress. Amy nodded and released the other three elemental cards.

The four elemental card spirits stood defiantly on front of Innova, giving Amy the chance to transform.

"Celestial Mercury!" Amy shouted, raising her transformation orb in the air.

A bright flash of ice-blue light swallowed the girl as she transformed. Snowflakes and ice crystals surrounded the glowing body of Amy, settling all over her torso, forming her body suit and gloves. The transformation orb formed into a broach and settled in front of Amy's chest. A light mist settled around the lower half of her waist, forming her skirt. The clip that held the upper half of her hair back faded into a frosty shade of blue. The remaining snowflakes and ice shards centered in the middle of her chest and on her back, forming the ribbons that held her broach and the ribbon that was secured on the back of her sailor skirt. Another bright light appeared in her right hand, extending into the Staff of Mercurian Frost.

"My cards, return. The four of you have done enough." Celestial Mercury told the four elemental spirits. Giving her a mental nod each, the four spirits glowed and reverted back to their card forms.

Innova smirked at the sudden turn of events. Summoning a couple of skeleton soldiers from the ground, he retreated back into the shadows.

Celestial Mercury frowned that her new enemies. Willing her Staff away, she readied for battle.

Focusing on her element, both of Celestial Mercury's palms glowed an eerie icy-blue. Then, a stream of light arched over her head from her left palm, connecting with her right palm.

"Blizzard Blaze!" Celestial Mercury shouted, casting the fuzzy of icicle shards towards the nearest skeleton soldier.

The quick attack blasted the skeleton soldiers, froze them and demolished them in a matter of seconds.

Innova applauded the ice senshi, "Impressive." He complimented. "But are you quick enough to dodge this?" he questioned, sending numerous balls of black lightning towards the Celestial.

Celestial Mercury jumped up to avoid the first lightning sphere. Summoning her Staff, she whispered "Illusion Wall" when she landed. The Staff's orb glowed a bright watery blue. The rest of the lighting spheres crackled and dispersed when they hit the invisible barrier.

Innova was taken aback for a while, before composing himself.

"Not bad." He said, finally coming out of the shadows.

"Innova, don't make me do this." Celestial Mercury pleaded.

The elf man's eyes hardened, "You have two choices, Mercury. Either finish me off or I will."

Celestial Mercury hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" a charged up arrow whizzed past Celestial Mercury's right shoulder and landed right in front of Innova.

"Touma of Sutra." Innova hissed at the blue-haired archer.

"Leave my sister alone!" Rowen demanded, standing beside Celestial Mercury and frowning deeply at the elf-like male.

"Insolent Ronin, you will not deprive me of my goal!" Innova hollered, angered. Forming two balls of dark lightning spheres, he thrust the duo lightning balls towards Rowen.

Whipping out another arrow from his quiver, Rowen mounted the arrow on his bow. Pulling the string taunt, he waited for the exact moment, before firing another charged up "Arrow Shock Wave!" at the spiraling spheres.

That attack dispersed the two lightning spheres, but Rowen was caught off-guard when Innova was suddenly in front of him.

Rowen's eyes widened, as Innova elbowed the dark-blue archer in the stomach, causing Rowen to double over.

Innova was about to give the warrior of Life the finishing blow, when an enraged "Mercury Ice Formation!" caught his attention.

Too late, Innova realized when he saw the powerful blast of ice rush towards him. He was thrown off his feet, before completely freezing over. The ice shattered, leaving a badly weakened Innova behind. Kneeling on one knee, the elf-like man panted heavily.

"Looks like I've underestimated your powers, Celestial." He commented.

Celestial Mercury smirked, "I'm not one of the four pillars of the Celestial Convent for nothing."

Innova snorted.

"The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." He warned, before disappearing.

Celestial Mercury sighed in relief at the wisp of wind at Innova left behind.

Willing her transformation to disappear, Amy went back to Rowen's side.

"You took quite a hit just now." She told.

"Tell me something I don't know." Rowen grumbled sarcastically, still wincing in pain.

Amy rolled her eyes, before asking, "Can you stand?"

Rowen nodded and tried to stand up, only to be overtaken a sharp pain on his gut.

Amy gasped, "Onii-chan, detransform and let me see that wound of yours!" she demanded.

Rowen nodded meekly and willed his armor off, leaving him in his street clothes.

Carefully lifting up his shirt, Amy gasped in shock upon seeing the elbow imprint on his skin.

"Home now." She hissed, pulling Rowen up and supporting him. The older sibling made no protest when he allowed his sister to use Windy to carry him home.

Once back in their shared apartment, Windy laid the injured Ronin onto the sofa, as Amy went hurriedly into the kitchen to get some ice.

Minutes later, she came back with a pack of ice from the freezer and placed it gently on her brother's wound. Instructing him to keep it there, Amy went back to the kitchen to prepare something.

Almost half an hour later, Amy came back out with a bowl of soup and a plate of sandwiches. Raising an eyebrow at Rowen, who had long removed the ice pack, she settled the bowl and plate on the coffee table.

"How is it?" she inquired, asking about the wound.

Rowen gave her a weak smile, "Healing just fine. Just give me a couple of hours' rest, and I'll be fine."

Amy sighed in relief and warned him, "You might want to sit out on the next few training sessions with the guys."

Even though Talpa was defeated, the five Ronins did not to rest, just in case something cropped up. Instead, they had agreed to have weekly training sessions on Thursdays. They usually team spurred against the other, two against two. The odd one would stand on the sidelines for a while, before his turn.

Amy nodded and handed him the soup bowl and a spoon. Grabbing two sandwiches from the plate, she sprung up and headed for the staircase.

"And no using your orb to heal yourself!" she hollered over her shoulder, causing Rowen to cast an insulted look at her.

* * *

"Innova, you failed once again!" Mariah screamed, fuming. 

"My mistress, the Mercurain no hime is now a Celestial. She's also one of the four pillars of the Celestial Convent." Innova reported.

Mariah was suddenly interested, "Go on." She prompted.

"The Celestial Convent consists of four Senshi, two Inners and two Outers, who had attained their Celestial powers. The four Celestials possess immense powers and the four Senshi no longer serve the White Moon Kingdom, instead their allegiance belongs to Sailor Cosmos, Queen and Ruler of the entire Cosmos." Innova reported.

Mariah was in deep thought at the new information. "Hrm, interesting." She muttered.

"Dismissed." She snapped curtly at Innova, who nodded silently and disappeared.

"So, the Celestial Convent." Mariah wondered, stroking a crystal ball.

* * *

"Note to self: focus more on defense." Rowen thought, grimacing at the swollen injury. 

The blue-haired archer was sorely tempted to bring out his transformation orb, when his sister's warning rang in his head. After seriously contemplating his options, Rowen painstakingly summoned the orb and placed it carefully over his the purple imprint.

Minutes and a bright glow of blue later, the wound had completely disappeared and Rowen sighed in relief.

"Onii-chan, what did I say about using your orb to heal yourself?" Amy asked accusingly from the entrance of his door.

"Don't use?" Rowen blinked 'innocently' at his sister.

"And what did you do?" Amy pressed.

"Err, used?" Rowen suggested.

Amy sighed and slapped her forehead.

Her voice turning tender, she asked, "Are you alright now?"

Rowen nodded.

Amy gave him a look and stepped into his room. Kneeling down so that she was on eye level with him, she pressed a finger on his forehead and instructed, "Sleep."

Rowen looked startled at his sister's unexpected touch, nodded and flopped his head on his pillow. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Amy got up from her position, gave her brother a gentle smile and exited.

Upon reaching her room, Amy sank exhaustedly on her bed. Then, her eyes glazed over, when Cye reopened their mind link.

"Hey, I felt Rowen use his armor orb. What's up?" he inquired.

Amy sighed, "Innova attacked and onii-chan got injured."

She felt Cye's eyes widened, "When did that happen?"

"About three hours ago." Amy answered tiredly.

"What happened?" Cye asked gently.

Amy gave him a brief summary, which got the brown-haired warrior a moment to think.

"Mercury Ice Formation, a new attack, I presume?" he finally spoke.

Amy nodded. "Yeah."

"What was it like?" he inquired.

Amy gave him a mental teasing smile, "Aren't we the inquisitive one?"

Cye blushed mentally, "I was curious."

Amy smiled good-naturally before explaining.

"Well, I form a sphere of water and ice which turns into an ice lily seconds after I throw it at the enemy. Then, the lily splits into many ice shards and blasts into the enemy." Amy finished.

Cye blinked, "Difficult to imagine." He complained.

Amy smiled sympathetically, "Just watch carefully when I pull that attack again.

"Okay..." Cye trailed and cut off the connection.

* * *

By the time evening came, Amy had already finished up her studies and was in the midst of preparing dinner, when the doorbell rang. 

Turning off the stove and untying her apron, Amy stepped out of the kitchen to answer the door.

Mildly surprised to see both Ryo and Cye at the door, the blue-haired girl let the two Ronins in.

"What are you two doing here" she asked, when the two settled down on the sofa.

"Cye told us Rowen got injured." Ryo answered, sipping his glass. "Since the both of us live closer to you two, we figured we'd come by for a visit."

Amy cast an accusing look at her intended, causing him to wince.

Just then, Rowen came down, stifling a yawn. Finally noticing his two guests, the youngest of the five trooped down with a questioning look on his face.

Amy looked at the three chatting Ronins, smiled and went back to her cooking.

Cye cast a look at his lover's back, got up silently and followed her.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Amy told him, the moment Cye stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, I just want to help." Cye replied, hugging her from the back.

Amy tilted her head to look back at him.

She let out a small smirk, "Well, if you insist."

Cye returned her smirk full force as he let go of her. Quickly rummaging through a couple of drawers, the Torrent warrior found a bottle of Italian sauce, just as Amy dropped the spaghetti strands into the pot of boiling water.

Almost an hour later, the two cooks whipped up four plates of spaghetti with meatballs, doused generously with Italian sauce.

"Yum." Rowen commented, as he chewed on the noodle strands.

"Rowen's right." Ryo agreed. "The two of you outdone yourselves this time round."

Cye looked embarrassed as he looked down on the floor, blushing.

Amy, however, had her head on her left palm, deep in thought.

"_Sailor Cosmos, who are you, really?" Amy wondered._

Then, Amy shut her eyes and concentrated.

A flash of red and pink light and the dark outline of the mighty Sailor Cosmos appeared in Amy's mind. She held a staff very similar to one weapon of Super Sailor Moon, and her outfit was all white, except for her pendent on her chest which has some yellow in it and the middle section of her skirt which had multiple colors.

_Amy gasped mentally, "Sailor Cosmos?"_

_The figure nodded, "I'm also known as the Kibo no Hikari: the final evolution of the one you call Serena Tsukino."   
_

_Amy frowned, "The final evolution of Serena?" she wondered curiously._

_The figure nodded, "Yes, Celestial Mercury, the South pillar of the Celestial Covent."_

_Then, the figure continued, "We'll discuss this at a more appropriate time, my senshi. Until then..."_

"_Sailor Cosmos, wait!" Amy screamed out mentally at the disappearing figure._

"Ames!" Cye was shouting in her ear.

The said girl was instantly jolted awake.

"Wha?" Amy blinked in puzzlement. Looking at her present surroundings, she noticed three worried Ronins looking at her.

"Sorry." She apologized, blushing.

"You spaced out for a while there, sista." Rowen commented.

Amy shot him a glare, "Please tell me something I don't know."

"What happened?" Ryo finally asked.

"A visit from the future." She answered.

"Huh?" three question marks appeared on the three boys. Amy sweatdropped.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Never mind." She told them.

The three blinked at each other, shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

"Snowflake, what did you mean by 'a visit from the future'?" Cye asked, as he rinsed the plates under the kitchen tap. 

After dinner, Cye had volunteered to help wash up, leaving Ryo and Rowen in the living room eating dessert.

"Sailor Cosmos." Amy answered simply, putting the wet dishes into the dish dryer.

Cye blinked hard, twice, before spattering, "Sailor Cosmos?"

Amy cast a wry look at him, "Why are you surprised?"

Cye had no answer.

Turning off the tap and removing the plate from his hands, Amy stood beside him and told him regretfully, "Dear, right now, I'm Celestial Mercury, the South pillar of the Celestial Convent. I no longer serve the White Moon Kingdom. My allegiance now belongs to Sailor Cosmos."

Cye looked at her in shock, as he absorbed the new information.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Should all four pillars awake, Sailor Cosmos will be born."

"And you'll have to leave." Cye finished, after an uncomfortable silence.

Amy nodded.

"Then who are the other three?" he inquired softly.

"The only one I know is Sailor Pluto. I reckon she had already gotten her Celestial powers when the Garnet Orb came to her. She's the North pillar." Amy answered.

"Then, the East and West pillars are..." Cye's voice trailed off.

"One Inner is the West pillar. The other Outer is the East." Amy provided.

Cye swallowed, "Then what happens to us? Me and Kale, I mean."

Amy was startled by the sudden question.

Turning around so that her back was facing him, Amy answered softly, "I don't know."

Finally rinsing off the last plate and putting it into the dish dryer, Cye wiped his hands dry and wrapped his arms around her.

"Then, don't leave." He told her.

Amy shook her head in sorrow, tears threatening to fall, "You know I can't."

At that, Amy felt Cye turn her around.

His usual gentle sea-green eyes blazing, he questioned, "Whatever happened to 'Family over duty'?"

Amy had no answer as she turned her head down to the ground.

"I lost you once, Snowflake. I'm not losing you this time round." Cye told her determinedly.

"And you think I want this!?" Amy shouted, looking up at him, tears afresh in her eyes.

Mildly taken aback, Cye tilted her head up. Wiping her tears off, he kissed her.

* * *

By the time it was bedtime, Rowen had already turned in, while Amy was still seated beside her window. 

The two Ronins had bid farewell to the Hashiba siblings and went home.

"_Is this Fate?" she wondered, clasping her glittering transformation gem._

"_No, it's both Fate and Destiny." Sailor Cosmos appeared once again in front of her._

"_Then why me?" Amy asked the regal scout._

"_Because you're the most mature Inner and the Ginzuishou has chosen you." Sailor Cosmos told her._

"_And Pluto?" Amy continued to ask._

_Sailor Cosmos answered, "She already knows her destiny, Mercury."_

"_And what of our soulmates?"_

"_All of them will die in battle protecting Crystal Tokyo, even Neo-King Endymion. Everyone, save me and the Celestial Convent." Sailor Cosmos answered regretfully._

_Amy's hands covered her mouth in shock, "Iie." She whispered. Was she to lose her intended and her brother the second time?_

_Composing herself, Amy continued to ask, "Who is the enemy?"_

"_A soul stealer." Sailor Cosmos answered._

_Amy frowned, "A soul stealer?"_

_Sailor Cosmos nodded, "Yes, a being that steals souls. Once a soul is stolen, the person will turn into a statue until the soul is returned."_

"_Nani!?" Amy whispered in shock._

_Sailor Cosmos nodded in deep regret, "That's why the Celestial Convent and Sailor Cosmos are reawakened for: to destroy the soul stealer and the one who controls it."_

_Amy was about to ask some more, when Sailor Cosmos pointed the orb of her Staff at her, "Sleep, my senshi." She whispered. Seconds later, Amy's head flopped on her pillow and she drifted into a dreamless sleep._

_Sailor Cosmos looked down at the sleeping blue-haired girl in sorrow and disappeared.

* * *

_

The next morning, Rowen woke up early surprisingly. Apparently, having regained his memories had also allowed him to overcome his low blood pressure problem. (A/N: That didn't sound right.)

Amy looked at her brother in surprise, before commenting cheekily, "Looks like regaining memories does have its plus points."

Rowen glared at his sister, "Shut up." He hissed.

Amy smirked as she settled down a plate of waffles.

"Enjoy breakfast, bro." she teased.

After breakfast, the Hashiba siblings headed to the train station as usual.

Ryo looked at the two blue-haired sibling pair and sweatdropped. Even while standing in the train, those two still have their noses stuck in their books!

Upon arriving at the sakura tree, the trio was pleasantly surprised to find that Sage had not arrived.

"That's strange." Ryo wondered. "Sage's always been the earliest."

Amy suggested, "Maybe he got sidetracked, somehow."

Rowen snickered, "Most probably by his fan club." Causing the other two to roll their eyes.

"Har, har, very funny Rowen." Sage commented dryly, coming forward to the three. "Some best friend you are." The blonde complained.

Amy cracked up, before looking down at her watch.

"Gonna run." She told the three Ronins and took off.

Sage blinked at her back puzzled, "Hey, don't she want to wait for Cye?"

The other two had no answer.

* * *

By the time Amy arrived at her locker, she was not surprised to find a tab of red cardboard tagged on the door. 

"So, this is how you want to play it, Recca-san?" Amy mused, smirking. "Then, this is how I'll return your favor."

Removing the cardboard strip, Amy clutched it in her palm with glowed a baby blue. Seconds later, the red piece changed its color, turning blue.

Opening her palm, Amy's smirk turned wider as the red turned into a watery blue. Hiding her satisfaction, she strolled to Recca's homeroom.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Suki smirked.

Amy ignored the burette and went straight to Recca's desk.

"And what do you want?" Recca snapped.

Amy let out a smile at the irritated 'Queen Bee of Haga Junior High'.

"I do 'appreciate' your 'gift', Recca-san." Amy said sweetly. "But are you sure it's the right color?" she finally asked, slamming the blue piece of cardboard on Recca's desk, hiding her sarcasm.

Recca blinked in surprise at her question, before taking a look at the strip.

Noticing that it was now blue, the redhead exclaimed, "Nani!? How can this be?"

At that exclamation, Amy called over her shoulder, "Better luck next time." Before strolling off, leaving Recca behind, humiliated.

On her way back to class, Amy's hidden smirk grew, "Humiliation at its best. And don't think I'm done yet, Recca-san, because by the time I'm finished with you, you'll regret you'd ever ticked me off."

Finally arriving at the door of her homeroom, Amy slipped into her seat. Then, Nikko bent over the blue-haired girl and whispered, "Psst, Amy-san, did Recca..."

Amy turned her head back to the bespectacled girl, "Yes, Nikko-san, Recca-san did red tag me." She confirmed.

Nikko looked worried.

"I took care of that." Amy told her assuring.

Nikko blinked, "Oh."

* * *

Lunchtime... 

Amy shut her locker door after taking out her bento box and headed out of the hallway.

She was about to reach the school gate, when a tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around.

"Excuse me, Miss Hashiba?" a teacher's voice asked.

Ami looked the young man over, assessing him with a single glance. He was athletic, but there was a furtive look about him too, as if he had become very practiced at the art of deception.

"Yes?" she asked the two men, simply.

One of the teachers stood beside him, and Ami instantly recognized him as the coach of one of the school's athletic teams.

"I was wondering if you could help us out," the teacher said to her with an unrelenting sort of cheerfulness in his voice, "You see, Mr. Takema here needs some tutoring, and I've hear that..."

"No." With that, Ami turned to walk away.

"Wait a moment," the teacher sounded surprised, "I wasn't finished."

Ami turned to give the teacher an icy glare causing him to step back from her involuntarily.

"Yes, you were. You don't want a tutor, you want someone who will do all of your star athlete's work for him. That is something that I will not do," she finished.

She walked away, leaving the two stunned figures standing there behind her.

* * *

Kento frowned when he saw the coach and athlete intercept Amy. 

"Uh oh, Amy's in trouble." He muttered causing the other four Ronins to look at Amy's general direction.

Rowen smirked, "Knowing my sista like I do, she'll be fine." Making the others look at him skeptically.

Minutes ticked by and Amy emerged. Rowen cast a triumph look at the four, "See?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Amy apologized. "It's just that some people..."

Rowen waved her comment off, "No worries, sis. I had the same problem last year."

Amy sighed, "The cons of being a genius huh?"

Rowen nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"Oi, geniuses, it's like lunchtime!" Kento hollered.

"Coming!" the two Hashiba siblings yelled back.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Rowen exclaimed from his position beside his sister. 

Kento almost choked on his lunch when Amy related what happened in the morning.

Cye blinked at his girlfriend in shock.

Sage did an impersonation of a goldfish.

Ryo turned pale.

"Well, someone had to." Amy shrugged.

"But, this is Recca Chiharu you're talking about!" Kento exclaimed.

Amy shot back at the black-haired teen, "And I'm not done with her!"

"NANI!?" came five exclaims of shock.

"Recca Chiharu needs to know her place, and I intend to be the one to do it! Even if it means taking out her entire gang!" she declared firmly.

"How?" came Sage's question.

Amy smirked uncharacteristically, "Total humiliation, that's how."

"Snowflake..." Cye let his voice trail in worry.

Amy's eyes turned soft at his pleading expression. Smiling gently, she reassured him, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Sage tried to warn her, "Amy, please be reminded that..."

"Recca-san's father is the principal?" Amy finished.

Sage nodded.

"Sage, I know enough school politics to know what the principal wants. Should his precious daughter exert her vengeance on me, he'll have to choose between his daughter's face or the school's reputation." Amy answered, smirking.

"Real nasty, sis." Rowen commented, sweating.

Cye nodded in agreement as he backed off considerably away from his vengeful girlfriend.

Amy smiled 'oh-so-innocently', "What can I say? Revenge's a b."

Ryo blinked at her statement, who knew Amy knew that stuff.

"Language!" Rowen chided his sister.

Amy glared at her brother, "As if you didn't say that before!"

Her proclaim caused the other four to turn their attention to Rowen who blushed in embarrassment.

"Only once!" the older sibling protested.

"Ha! So you admit!" Amy shot back in triumph.

Rowen spluttered, "Hey, that was dirty!" he complained.

Amy smirked, "Well, at least that worked."

"Oi, we're still here, you know?" Kento reminded the arguing siblings.

Rowen glared at his sister, "We'll continue this at home."

Amy's smirk turned wider.

"Sibling love huh?" Kento whispered to Ryo, who nodded.

* * *

In the Haga Junior High cafeteria, mutterings were heard all around. 

"Hey, have you heard? The new girl humiliated Recca this morning." One student commented in a hushed-up tone.

Someone nodded, "Yeah."

Someone else let out a small smirk, "You should have seen Recca's face this morning. It was hilarious!"

The first student looked at the one who spoke and replied, "Well, the new girl must be pretty brave to do that."

The second student suddenly nudged the one who had spoken as Recca and her group stepped into the cafeteria. The trio immediately hushed up.

"Damn that girl" Recca fumed.

"Recca, I swear it was a red tag I put on her locker." Saki swore.

"Then, why did it turn blue?" Sumi asked.

Saki looked at Sumi blankly, "I don't know."

"I want all of you to figure this out by Friday!" Recca demanded.

The duo nodded nervously.

"Amy Hashiba, you'll regret this!" Recca swore.

"Regret what, Recca-san?" Amy's smooth voice sounded from the cafeteria entrance.

Recca's head snapped sharply at her voice.

Storming over to the calm blue-haired girl, Recca was about to pull a punch at her, when Amy took a half-step backwards, closed her palm over Recca's fist and twisted her entire arm backwards. Securing Recca's arm, Amy kneeled Recca at her knees, causing the redhead to kneel in front of her.

Recca cast a hateful glare at the new girl, who smirked in triumph at her.

"Take this as a warning, Chiharu." Amy hissed. "Next time, I won't be so lenient."

"You should be the one who should be careful, Hashiba." Recca told her.

Amy's eyebrows went up, "Why?"

"Once my father hears about this..." Recca warned.

Amy's smirk grew wider, "If that's the case, I can always transfer to another school and that will be your father's loss, not mine."

Recca gasped as she understood what Amy meant. Should the genius girl transfer to another Junior High, the chances of Haga Junior High gaining popularity in the school system will be slim.

Releasing her, Amy gave the fallen girl a last warning, "Cross me again, Chiharu, and you'll wish you'd never been born. The same goes for the rest of your gang."

Before walking off, Amy whispered into Recca's ear, "And tell Sumi to stay far, far away from either Cye or me."

With that, the blue-haired girl strolled off back to class, leaving the entire cafeteria stunned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, that was Chapter 4. (grins) didn't expect Amy to do that, right? 


	6. Chapter 5: The Dance

SailorStar9: I've put Chapter 4 up! This is Chapter 5.

Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. It's all done in fun, so enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Dance

* * *

The week passed by smoothly, without any major interruptions from either Recca or her gang. The only setback was that Innova's attacks were more rampant throughout the entire week. It was lucky that the other four Ronins were there to help. Otherwise, the two Hashiba siblings would not have defeated Innova's minions that easily. 

"Oi, onii-chan, are you sure you won't be going?" Amy shouted from her room as she was getting prepared.

The camera shifted to Rowen's room, where the blue-haired archer was sulking at his study table.

"Yeah, I'm NOT going." He yelled back. "I'll be the wall flower anyway." He mumbled.

"If I remember, Sage did promise to get you a date." Amy commented, poking her head into his room.

Rowen nodded grimly.

"I know, but I'm not interested." He answered.

Amy shrugged, "Too bad Hotaru isn't here." She commented causing her brother to blush at the mention of the Saturnian princess.

The door bell interrupted the sibling argument and Amy retreated from her brother's door to answer the gate.

Once the door was opened, Amy giggled at the stunned look Cye was giving her.

She was decked in a long flowing nightgown of glittering royal blue that went down past her lower thighs. In the front, a diamond-shape was cut between her breasts, revealing much of her cleavage, which was protected from sight by a dangling pendant of sapphire.

Smirking when his stunned expression turned into a shy blush, Amy teased, "What? See anything you like?"

Cye shook himself out of her stupor, before producing a bouquet of blue roses and handing it to her.

Amy blinked for while, before accepting the bouquet. Giving the brunch of flowers a sniff, she smiled and commented, "Smells nice."

Opening the door wider, she invited her date in, as she went back into the apartment to put the flowers in a vase.

"I take it Rowen isn't going?" Cye inquired.

Amy nodded from her position at the coffee table.

"No matter how much I persuade him, he just won't budge." Amy sighed.

Cye rolled his eyes, "I know Rowen isn't good with social events, but this is ridiculous."

"Don't I know it." Amy answered, looking up at the staircase.

Cye muttered something under his breath, before picking up the phone and dialing a number.

Amy looked at him curiously.

"Hello, Sage? Your help is very much needed."

"Rowen refused to go to the school dance."

"Uh huh, you'll be here? Great!" with that, Cye put the receiver down.

Grinning at Amy's puzzled look, Cye quickly explained, "Sage's coming over to pull, drag or do whatever it takes to get Rowen to that dance."

Amy sweatdropped, "You do know it'll take more than Sage to pull Ro-onii-chan to that dance."

Cye smirked uncharacteristically, "That's why he has reinforcements."

Amy's sweatdrop grew larger. "Uh oh, reinforcements. Meaning: Kento and Ryo. This is bad." She thought.

"Ro-onii-chan's SO going to kill you four." She told him.

Cye shook his head in disagreement, "He'll be grateful to us four by tomorrow." He answered reassuringly.

"I highly doubt that." Amy replied skeptically. "The only girl who turns his head is Hotaru and you know it." She told her love firmly.

Cye's eyebrows disappeared into his fridge, "Want to bet on that?" he inquired mischievously.

Amy frowned and shook her head, "No!"

Cye relented, "Well, if that's the case..."

A relentless ringing on the door bell interrupted the couple and the duo stepped into the pouch to welcome their new guests.

"Oi, Cye you told us Rowen has a 'problem' with the school dance." Kento said, cracking his knuckles.

Ryo and Sage nodded in agreement.

"He's upstairs, in his room." Amy supplied, worried for the three 'crusaders'.

Minutes later, a 'crash' and a 'trump' was heard, as the trio dragged Rowen, kicking and screaming, down from his room.

Cye and Amy sweatdropped.

Amy looked at her intended, "I told you it was a bad idea."

Cye nodded in agreement, immediately regretting having called the three over.

Finally, Amy decided to take over. "You three might want to put my brother down."

Sage gave her a look that said, "Why should we?"

Amy pulled out her henshinn crystal and gave the blonde a look that said, "Is this reason enough?"

Sage gulped nervously, nodded and released his hold on his best friend, earning snickers from the other three.

Rowen was dropped painfully on the ground. Rubbing his back in pain, the normally collected archer let out a string of tirade at the three Ronins who had crudely dragged him down.

Amy smirked at the proceedings and dragged Cye off and out of the house, before her brother erupted.

* * *

On the train, Cye looked at the blue-haired girl in worry. Amy had been unusually quiet the entire journey. 

Gently lacing his fingers with hers, the brown-haired teen cast an inquiring glance at his beloved.

Amy took a deep breath, as she snapped out of her reverie at his touch.

Sailor Cosmos had visited her, yet again, giving Amy more insight of the future: her future with Cye and their two children.

"Snowflake, what's wrong?" Cye gently asked, his voice growing soft.

Amy shook her head, as the shadow of tear appeared in her left eye.

"Liar, Snowflake." Cye chided her, his arm wrapping possessively around her waist.

"Another visitation from Sailor Cosmos." Amy answered softly.

"Oh." Was Cye's simple answer.

Just then, Amy felt a sharp jolt of pain from her stomach. The girl frowned before realizing why.

"Mariner's in trouble." She whispered, still clutching the stomach area in pain.

Cye nodded hurriedly and the pair alighted at the next stop.

"Pluto, what the heck was the all about?" Cye shouted at the Time scout, who had met up with the duo in a dark alleyway.

Sailor Pluto looked at the enraged Torrent warrior and the sickly Senshi of Ice grimly, before answering, "Amy's replacement, who was formerly known as Sailor Cyrus nearly died in battle today." She told them.

"Nani!?' Amy asked weakly.

Cye cradled the weak girl close to him, "Hush, Snowflake."

Sailor Pluto then pointed her Garnet Orb at the weaken Senshi and a flash of dark green later, the pain vanished and Amy stood up.

"Pluto, where's Cyrus?" she asked firmly.

"Healing as we speak." Sailor Pluto assured her. Amy nodded.

Giving the two lovers an understanding look, the Time scout shooed the two to the school dance.

* * *

"We're early.' Cye told her as the pair stepped into the gymnasium which doubled as the dance hall. 

"And the theme of the dance is..." Amy's voice trailed off as she blinked at the numerous pink and red hearts that were plastered all over the walls.

"Valentine's Day." Cye finished, sighing. "Great, now my 'fan club' will never hear the end of this."

"Not while I'm here." Amy replied determinedly.

Cye had to laugh, "My overprotective Snowflake."

"Hey Cye, who's the babe?" a male voice asked from the right.

Cye blinked as he turned, "Raph, this is my girlfriend, Amy." Turning to the blue-haired girl, Cye introduced her to one of his classmates, "Ames, this is Raphael."

Raphael raised his eyebrow at the girl. Turning to Cye, he remarked, "You know, Cye, she looks a lot like Hashiba."

Cye smiled, "Actually, Raph, Amy here is Rowen's younger sister."

The ragged teen blinked hard, "Another genius?" he exclaimed.

The couple winced.

"Oh, Prince Mouriiiiiiii." An annoying feminine voice called out. Cye winced even more.

"Oh, Prince Mouri, why is this, this witch with you?" Mateo Koto spat jealously.

When Amy turned around, Motoko Minagawa got a good look at the girl.

Both Minami Kinashita and Mio Yamagoshi gasped in shock and surprise when they saw Amy.

The girl that was Cye Mouri's date was exceptionally beautiful. It was obvious that she was Rowen Hashiba's sister as she had his trademark blue hair and similar colored eyes.

Not only that, her eyes radiated with wisdom well beyond her years.

The two girls smiled nervously at the regal blue-haired beauty and backed off quietly. Given their current appearances, there is no way they could match up with her.

Amy blinked and wondered, what was that all about?

Both Motoko Minagawa and Mateo Koto gasped when they got a closer look at 'their' Prince Mouri's date.

Even though she was dressed in a rather simple gown, her beauty shone through like a sun ray.

Getting out of their shock, Mateo demanded, "Who are you?"

Amy let out a smile that could very well be interpreted as a smirk and replied sweetly, "Why, I'm, Amy Lillian Hashiba."

Motoko snorted, "I didn't know Hashiba had a sister."

Amy's smile disappeared as it turned into a smirk, "Now you know."

Motoko growled, "How dare you!"

Amy's smirk grew wider, "If you don't want what happened to Recca Chiharu happen to you, just simply stay far away."

Motoko's eye grew wide as she remembered the rumors of what happened to the redhead on Tuesday.

"So, it was you." She looked at the blue-haired girl.

Amy nodded, "Yes, it was me."

"So, you were the one who pull that on my 'little sister'?" Motoko exclaimed.

Amy's eyebrow vanished into her fridge and asked, "What if I am?"

Motoko's frown grew deeper, "I'll pay for that."

Amy's smirk turned taunting, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Motoko thought for a moment, before answering, "I'll take my revenge soon enough, Hashiba, just you wait," she warned, before walking off.

Cye blinked, "That was... eventful."

Raphael nodded in agreement, before looking around, "Hey, where's the rest of your gang?" he asked.

"Rowen's having a 'little' trouble coming to the dance." Cye shrugged it off.

Raphael was not surprised, "So our little boy blue fears of being the wall flower again." He suggested.

The pair nodded.

"Better watch your mouth, Raphael." Sage warned, coming behind the trio.

Amy smirked at the blonde, "Finally got brother dearest out of the house I see."

Sage returned her smirk, "It wasn't difficult, since we promised to get him a stack of books he wanted so much."

Amy laughed, "Bribery at its best."

"It wasn't easy coaxing him though." Kento complained. Ryo nodded in agreement.

Just then, the music came on, and before anyone knew what happened, Cye had already dragged Amy to the dance floor.

* * *

"You do know you're making us look bad." Amy commented, when Cye pulled her close for the slow dance number. 

Cye smirked at her, "It's very obvious, Lillian."

Amy blushed at the mention of her old name. Lillian had been her middle name in the Silver Millennium; Amelia was merely her first name.

"You're look incredibly stunning tonight, love." Cye whispered into her, causing the said girl to turn redder.

"Sweet talker." Amy scolded mildly.

"Uh hm." Cye mumbled, still holding her close. It was not long before the couple grew accustomed to the song rhythm.

Meanwhile, Motoko Minagawa was growling jealously at the pair, as mutterings all over commented on what a perfect couple they'd make.

Three dances later...

Amy flopped on one of the plastics chairs at the side of the gymnasium, exhausted.

Cye had left her on gymnasium's side to get some liquid. Minutes later, he came back with two paper cups of fruit punch. Handing one of the cups to Amy, the said teen sank down on a chair beside her.

Amy quirked a brow at him, before taking a sip. The moment the liquid touched her tongue, Amy knew something was not right.

"Cye, are you sure this isn't spiked?" she finally asked.

The brown-haired teen blinked at her, took a sip and grimaced.

"You're right, Snowflake, someone spiked the punch." He muttered.

"Any clue of what the 'special' ingredient is?" Amy inquired.

"As far as I can tell: champagne." Cye answered.

Amy winced, got up and tossed the cup into the wastepaper basket.

"Whose bright idea was it to add champagne in the punch? We're all underage here." she muttered, disgusted.

"Most probably some smart aleck's idea of a joke." Cye suggested.

Amy winced, "Better inform the guys."

Cye nodded in agreement. Focusing on his transformation orb, he opened the telepathic link to the other four Ronins.

"Hey, Cye buddy." Kento's voice came over the mind link.

"Yo, Cye, what's up?" Ryo answered.

"You'd better have a good reason for this." Sage grumbled.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" was the answer he got from Rowen.

Massive sweatdrops among with the other four Ronins.

"Trust Rowen to fall asleep at a time like this." Ryo muttered.

"Guys, the punch is spiked." Cye dropped the bombshell.

"Nani!?" came three screams from the three still-awake Ronins.

Cye winced, "Do you have to be this loud?" he questioned.

"Sorry." All three apologized at the same time.

Cye had to roll his eyes. After that, he broke off the connection.

Amy looked at her intended and chuckled, she had an inking of what happened.

Cye glared at her, "Not funny." He complained.

Amy smirked, "But I think it is."

Cye glared at her, but seeing her 'innocent' expression, he faltered and sighed.

Amy's smirk grew wider, "I knew it. Can't resist me, can you?" she teased.

Cye blushed and sighed, she was right.

Then, Amy blinked and shivered, "Is it getting cold in here or is it just me?" she asked.

Cye blinked, Cold? He wondered, Amy's the Senshi of Ice, she should not be feeling cold at any rate.

"Sis's right, something's wrong." Rowen agreed, stepping up. Cye blinked hard, if Rowen felt the cold, then this must be serious.

Without warning, Amy formed a ball of water in her right palm. Tossing the sphere into the air, it condensed into mist, concealing the trio.

Ryo blinked when the sudden fog condensed around him. Frowning, he opened the mind link to Rowen.

"Oi, Ro, what's up?" he questioned.

"Innova." Came the hissed reply. Then, an "Armor of Sutra, Tao Inochi!" was heard.

Kento was surprised when he heard an "Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!" coming from the trio's area.

Amy had just had enough of Innova interfering.

Slightly ticked off, she removed her necklace, the sapphires changing into her transformation orb.

"Celestial Mercury!" A thick mist covered her entire body as her gown melted away. Both Rowen and Cye had to cover their eyes from the sudden burst of light.

Within minutes, Celestial Mercury stood in place of the genius girl.

Then, before the two transformed Ronins knew anything, Celestial Mercury whispered, "Hermes Teleport." Milliseconds later, she disappeared.

Rowen of Sutra blinked. Looking at his fellow companion in blue, he asked, "What happened?"

Cye of Torrent just shrugged, "Looks like Ames bailed out on us."

Rowen of Sutra sighed, "We'd better follow her."

Cye of Torrent looked at the warrior of Sutra, "Like how?"

Rowen of Sutra grinned, "Just follow her battling aura, that's how."

The two Ronins took off, before the mist let up.

* * *

"You know, Innova." Celestial Mercury said, standing in the middle of what could be said as a war zone. 

"I tire of waiting, Celestial." Innova replied, coming out of the shadows. "This ends now." He hissed, powering up two balls of dark lightning.

"Fine by me." Celestial Mercury spat back, readying her rapier.

"Dark Flash"' Innova screamed, releasing his attack.

Celestial Mercury countered with a "Hydro Slash!" as a massive wall of water formed from the rapier's blade. It could very easily demolish Sailor Neptune's "Deep Submerge".

"I hate doing this." Celestial Mercury muttered as the two attack clashed with each other.

"Super Wave Smasher!" came Cye of Torrent's attack, causing Innova to stagger backwards.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen of Sutra fired a charged-up arrow at the elf-like man, causing him to go down on one knee in pain.

Smiling grimly at the ice Celestial, Innova said, "Finish me."

Celestial Mercury was taken aback by his request and shook her head, "You know I can't." she said.

Innova frowned at her, "It's either you or me." He replied.

Celestial Mercury sighed in resign; she knew she had to do it.

Summoning her element, the surrounding air dropped a couple of degrees, just as a spiral of icy wind picked up under her. Her rapier disappeared at the same time.

The symbol of Mercury shone brightly on her forehead, as Celestial Mercury conjured up an icy gale.

"Frost Gale Rip!" Celestial Mercury screamed, finally unleashing the forceful winds of ice.

The attack thundered towards the elf man, rushing past him. Then, it proved worthy of its namesake, the powerful winds literally ripped past Innova, forming numerous cuts on his exposed skin. Even his armor was showed signs of damage.

"Leave, Innova." Celestial Mercury warned. "Before I turn you into an eternal ice statue."

Innova frowned at the glaring ice Celestial and teleported out.

Celestial Mercury heaved a sigh in relief, as she willed her sailor fuku off.

Both Rowen of Sutra and Cye of Torrent came up beside her.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Rowen of Sutra asked his sister, as the two Ronins willed their armors off.

"Apparently, Innova got tired of waiting." Amy answered.

"Then, why didn't you finish him off. It's obvious you could." Cye asked her.

Amy sighed again, "Two reasons. One: Innova isn't evil, he's just following orders. And two: he's one of the Jupiter's guardian beasts, I can't hurt him."

"Getting emotional, are we?" Rowen teased.

Amy shot him a glare, as her aura started to rise. The pebbles around her began to rise into the air.

Cye muttered, "Uh oh." As he realized what Amy was planning. With her full memory back, she could use her 'other' powers: namely telekinesis.

Rowen blinked, "Not good." He thought.

Then, a brainwave hit him, as he too remembered he had the same powers as his sister. Focusing hard, he mind-lifted the stones around him to create a barrier.

Cye immediately high-tailed out of the battle zone.

Amy sighed as she allowed the pebbles to drop, "We shouldn't be fighting." She said.

Rowen nodded in agreement as he allowed his power to drop, "I agree. We're siblings after all."

"We'd better find 'fish-boy." Rowen commented, causing Amy to look at him for second, before laughing.

In the midst of her giggles, she managed to say, "Cye would be insulted."

Rowen smirked, "But he isn't here."

"Wanna take that back, Rowen?" Cye's accusing voice sounded behind the genius boy, causing the archer to turn around.

Amy blinked, as Cye stepped out, in full armor, his yari pointing at Rowen dangerously. The said genius gulped nervously, while Amy sweatdropped and sighed, "Why me?"

"Errr, time out?" Rowen suggested meekly.

"Do I have to use my telekinesis or do I have to use a hailstorm on you two?" Amy threatened.

Both boys blinked at her threat and shuddered mentally. Cye heaved a sigh in defeat as he detransformed.

Amy smirked, "I thought so."

Rowen looked at the night sky, "Well, Innova did ruin the night."

"For us." Cye agreed, looking at Amy, who blushed at his intense look.

Rowen rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He muttered, and walked off.

The couple blinked.

"Okay... what was that about?" Cye asked, puzzled.

Amy shrugged, "Beats me."

Then, Cye looked at her and grinned, "You know, come to think of it, we never had an official date."

Amy looked at him, slightly confused, before what he meant sank in.

Then, she returned his grin, full force.

"Well if you insist."

Cye smiled at her enthusiasm and proceeded to drag her out of the battlefield.

* * *

"You know, I'll never expect this place to be out first date." Amy commented. Cye had bought her to the seaside. 

Cye grinned, "Well, you can't say it isn't 'romantic' enough."

Amy nodded, "Good point."

Pausing at a spot on the sand, the brown-haired teen pulled Amy down with him. Amy knelt down on the sand, her legs twisted to one side.

Looking at the shimmering sea, she sighed wistfully, "Who knew the sea would be so beautiful at night?" she whispered.

Cye whispered huskily into her ear, "But not as pretty as the beauty beside me."

Amy blushed hard, "Sweet talker." She hissed.

Cye raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I think not." He replied, cradling his companion closer to him.

Amy had to smile at that. Focusing, the Mercurian lyre materialized in her palm.

Cye looked down at the palm-sized instrument and returned her smile, "Just like old times, ne?"

Amy nodded. Leaning against his shoulder, she started to play. The waves rolled along the shoreline as they responded to the music the princess was playing.

Half an hour later, Amy stopped strumming the lyre and willed it away. Ignoring Cye's concerned look, Amy lied herself flat down on the sand.

"Snowflake, what's wrong?" Cye asked, towering above her.

"Enjoying the moon." She answered.

"It's a full moon tonight." Cye observed.

Amy nodded, "A full moon also equates that Serena would be at her full power too."

Grinning mischievously at him, she added, "You do know what a full moon does to a woman's sexual desire, do you?"

Cye blinked, before what she meant sank in.

Blushing a deep red, he nodded.

Amy had to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'd reserve 'that' for our nuptial night." Amy smirked, causing Cye to turn a deeper red.

"Although I won't mind getting a little more 'physical' right now." She purred.

Cye did not even have to time to let what she meant sink in, before the said genius pulled him down with a slow kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. Blinking for a moment, she remembered that Cye had taken her back to his apartment after their 'date'.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After about one and a half hours of making out and exploring the other's body, the enamored couple released for air after what it seemed like the most earth-shattering kiss ever._

_Towering over the breathless girl, Cye slid off to one side, gasping for air._

_Amy propped herself up from the sand with her elbows._

_Pulling her hair-tie off, Amy twisted her waist-long hair to her side, letting it rest on her right shoulder._

_Combing through the long waterfall of sapphire blue with her fingers, the girl genius shook off the sand particles that were entangled in her hair._

_Looking down, Amy noticed other than her ruffled dress, her upper thighs were also exposed._

_Amy blushed a faint tint of red, when she said 'a little more physical', she had not meant going this far._

"_Snowflake..." Cye breathed hard, trying to make out his words._

_Amy then turned her attention to him, only to find the oldest Ronin blushing harder than she was._

"_Yeah?" she asked, her breath returning after the intense session._

"_You came?" Cye asked as he blushed harder._

_Amy nodded, "I did." She confirmed._

_Who would have known that Amy's very first orgasm will result from their first date?_

"_Are you alright?" Cye inquired worriedly._

_Amy nodded, "Are you sure I was your first?" she asked back._

_Cye was taken aback, before he protested, "Snowflake, you're my first girlfriend!"_

_Amy let out a smile, "Good to know."_

"_Why did you ask?" he questioned._

_Amy purred seductively, "Because you're way too good."_

_Cye looked surprised, before he replied just as seductive, "Well, I suppose the full moon does the same thing with us guys."_

_Amy rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, blame the moon."_

_Cye let out an uncharacteristic smirk, "Then what do I blame? My raging hormones?"_

_Amy let out a defeated sigh, and she concluded, "Let's get out of here."_

_Cye nodded in agreement as he stood up._

_Offering his hand to her, the teen pulled his water nymph up as the couple headed back._

_It was Cye who had suggested that she crashed his place that night. _

_Amy had protested, but when he pointed out the time, she relented._

_By the time the pair arrived at Cye's apartment, it was way past midnight. Cye got only the answering machine when he called Rowen to inform him that Amy was staying at his place for the night. Leaving a message for the archer, Cye put down the receiver just as he heard the shower come on._

_Meanwhile, Amy was in the bathroom, taking her shower._

_Amy stepped out of the shower minutes later. Thanking gods for her sub-space pocket, she dried off with a spare towel that had popped out from the forth-mentioned pocket._

_Expertly twisting her hair up in a bun, Amy secured it with a larger hair-tie that had also popped out from her sub-space pocket._

_Snapping her fingers, a fresh set of clothes appeared on her hand, and the magical girl promptly dressed. That done, Amy stepped out of bathroom._

_Cye quirked his eyebrow at his girlfriend when she came up behind him._

"_Sub-space." She said, answering to his unasked question._

_Cye nodded in acknowledgement, "Guess I forgot you Senshi have that."_

"_You have one too." Amy teased back, giving him a quick peck on the cheek._

"_Bath time, trust-boy." She reminded him, chuckling._

_Cye gave her a mock-glare, "Don't call me that." He pouted, as he stood up._

_When Cye finally came out, he found Amy on the sofa, fast asleep._

_Deciding that since Amy was the guest, the freshly-showered Cye carefully picked the girl up and carried her into his room. Gently removing her hair-tie, he placed it on the side table and retreated outside._

_Closing the door with a faint 'click', Cye crashed the couch for the night._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Amy gave herself a good stretch before slipping out of bed. Putting the hair-tie that was dumped on the side table, Amy willed out the smaller one out of her sub-space pocket. Then, she put her hair up in a high ponytail.

Once in the bathroom, she willed another object from the sub-space pocket. This time, it was a travel-sized toothbrush. After rinsing out her mouth, she slipped into the living room, only to find Cye sleeping, bare-backed, on the sofa. He had a blanket draped over his body. His back was facing the ceiling, since he had used his hands as a pillow.

Amy smiled at her sleeping lover. He just looked so peaceful sleeping like that. Noticing his lack of a shirt, she giggled, "Guess he forgot I was here."

Apparently, she had awoken him, as Cye arose from his previous position. Blinking his sleepiness off his eyes, he gasped when seeing Amy's face right in front of his.

"Snowflake, don't do that!" he complained, muttering.

Amy giggled some more.

Eying his attire, she commented, "I take it you usually sleep in this."

Cye blinked and looked down.

Blushing he nodded, "Yeah."

Then, he turned a glare at her, "You'd better keep this to yourself, otherwise the guys won't let me live this down." he warned.

Amy nodded and smirked, "Don't worry, I won't. Besides, your body's only for me to look at." She teased, causing the awoken Cye to blush.

Cye was about to pull Amy down for a good morning kiss, when she winced.

"Morning breath." She complained.

"Brush your teeth, brit-boy." She ordered.

Cye grinned and gave her a mock-salute, "Yes madam!"

* * *

After Cye was done with his morning routine, the couple was about to settle in for breakfast, when the phone rang. 

Cye picked up the phone.

After a few minutes, he came back to the dining table and said, "Kento called to remind us about the group meeting at Mia's place."

Amy slapped her forehead, "Crap, I forgot!"

Cye winced, "Me too."

With that, the pair grabbed some toast, before dashing out of the apartment.

* * *

SailorStar9: That was Chapter 5. Please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 6: Sailor Sol appears

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 is up. This is Chapter 6.

Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. It's all done in fun, so enjoy!

Chapter 6: Sailor Sol appears.

* * *

Almost two hours later, the couple arrived at Mia's mansion. 

The older woman raised a brow at the two and let them in, figuring that the questions could wait.

When the other four Ronins were gathered, everyone looked that the one who called for the meeting: Mia.

The brown-haired woman gulped nervously at the six pairs of prying eyes, until Lady Kayura's voice interrupted.

"Actually, the person who called for this is me." She announced.

The seven looked at the last descendent of Ancient questioningly.

"A dark force arrives." Kale reported, as if in a trance.

"Warlords." Amy greeted the three surviving older counterparts of the Ronins.

A very tall man wearing a black hooded cloak, which hid his features from sight, stood beside the Warlord of Venom.

"Lady Mercury, please beware. Merriam is closer to you than you think." He advised.

Amy nodded at the wisdom within the words and stood up.

Walking towards the hooded figure, she said, "So, you finally came."

Then, to everyone's astonishment, minus the four that came from the Netherworld, the man knelt down in front Amy.

"It was you who wished me back, former Princess Amelia Lillian Hermes of Mercury, Celestial Mercury of the Celestial Convent and protector of Sailor Cosmos. Therefore, I'm forever in your debt, Lady Mercury."

Amy stifled a giggle, "Don't you start, please. And what did I tell you about calling me Lady Mercury?" she chided.

The man stood up and let out a deep-throated laugh. "Of course, force of habit."

Dais smirked, "You're frightening the children, brat."

The cloaked man nodded and removed the hood of his cloak, just as Amy stepped aside.

Collective gasps were heard from the other six.

"Oh my God," Mia gasped. "How is this possible! A-Anubis, is that really you?" She ran her fingers through his silky hair, and then rested a hand against his face. "Are you really alive?"

As a tear rolled down her cheek, Anubis gently brushed it away with his thumb. More tears welled up in her eyes, and she threw her arms around him in a tightly embrace, sobbing quietly.

"Yes, I really am alive, Mia," he said.

He spoke softly into her hair, as he returned her embrace. He kissed the top of her head as her sobbing subsided.

"Princess Amelia Lillian Hermes of Mercury used her single wish to wish me back." He looked towards Amy and smiled. "If there is ever anything I can do in return ..."

"Don't worry about it, Anubis," Amy smiled. "Just seeing Mia happy is enough for me."

Mia walked over to the blue-haired genius and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much, Amy," Mia said, wiping at her eyes.

Amy shook her head, "After Talpa's defeat, I figured as much." She said, winking secretively at the older woman, causing Mia to blush faintly.

Turning serious, Amy turned to Anubis.

"Unlike the Ginzushou, the Safiastra could only grant one wish, Anubis. Do not waste this." She warned.

The long-haired man nodded, "I figured as much, the planetary crystals draw their power from their respective planets, using the wielder as a catalyst. Quite unlike the crystal Sailor Moon wields, though."

Amy nodded in agreement, "The main reason why the Ginzushou is placed at such a high value is because it draws more than half of its powers from the nine planets, making it more powerful than it should be."

Sekhmet, who had been silent the entire time, looked solemnly at Amy.

"Be careful, Lady Mercury. Merriam is much more powerful than she was previously." He warned.

Amy let out a grim smile, "Dark magic, it seems. Just my dreams' warnings are coming true."

Dais snorted bleakly, "The power of foretelling, is it a gift or a curse?"

"Both." Amy answered. "It depends on the situation."

Shutting her eyes, she continued, "Darkness and light. Each attracts the other, but ironically, one cannot exist without the other."

"Wherever there is darkness, light will follow." Rowen finished.

Anubis smiled at his former enemy, "Looks like the young Sutra has regained his memories."

"He isn't the only one, Anubis." Cye said, stepping beside Amy.

"And of course, the young Torrent." Sekhmet smirked. "Lady Mercury's lover." Causing the water warrior to blush.

Amy had to laugh.

Smirking, she turned to Mia, "We aren't the only ones, am I right Mia Koji, or shall I say Princess Solaris, the Solar no Hime, the older sister of Princess Trailiqanity, Sailor Sol."

Mia looked surprised, before returning her smirk, "Got busted by the Senshi of Wisdom, why am I not surprised."

"What the..." Ryo was shocked, along with the other Ronins.

"Mia is a Sailor Senshi?" Sage asked, astonished.

Even Rowen was surprised.

"Close your mouth bro, or a fly would get in." Amy snickered at her brother. "And you don't have to surprised, you know."

Rowen glared at his sister, "You knew?"

Amy returned his glare with a wider smirk and nodded.

"Mia, you might want to henshinn, since they say 'seeing is believing'." Amy suggested.

Mia shook her head in resign as she took out a stick.

Her henshinn stick looked very much like the lip rods the Outer Scouts possessed, except that it is of a golden color.

"Amy, I hate you." Mia hissed at the smirking Ice Senshi.

Amy's smirk grew wider.

"Solaris Sun Power, Make Up!" Mia shouted, the orb of her henshinn rod bursting into a reddish orange light.

A huge ball of fiery light encased the older woman as she transformed. Inside, Mia glowed a bright yellowish orange as her clothes melted away, replaced by her fuku.

When her transformation sequence ended, Sailor Sol stood proudly.

Her sailor fuku consists of mainly white, the dominant colors were red, orange and sun-bright yellow. In her hand, she held a bright yellow staff with the symbol of the Sun on top.

Amy let out an approving nod, "It's been a while since I last saw you in this."

Sailor Sol smiled at her, "It's been a while since I last transformed.

Then, the group was alerted by the sound of glass breaking.

Everyone shot their look at the general direction of the noise, only to find that one of the glass panels on a window was broken.

Amy's eyes trailed to the corresponding wall. She frowned when she saw a throwing knife embedded in the wall's center. Attached to the metal knife was a piece of paper.

Ignoring the questioning looks the five Ronins were giving her, Amy calmly walked towards the wall and jerked the throwing knife out. Paper in hand, she read through the writings and frowned.

Looking up at Sailor Sol, she said seriously, "Merriam knows you are here."

Sailor Sol nodded, "I have a feeling she might."

Amy snorted and added, "And guess what's she's sending?"

"Youma." Sailor Sol grimaced.

Amy nodded.

"And speak of the devil." Amy muttered, when a crash on the street was heard.

Sailor Sol looked ticked off, as she rushed out of the mansion. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Amy rolled her eyes as she went after Sailor Sol, pulling out her henshinn gem in the process.

Ryo looked at his four comrades and the Warlords, "Think we should help?"

Lady Kayura shook her head, "Your armors aren't tailored to defeat youma. Their powers are."

* * *

Ryo nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Sol Flare!" Sailor Sol shouted out her attack, blinding the ivy-like youma

The plant youma glared at the solar senshi, and shot its vines at her.

"Chronos Typhoon!" came Sailor Pluto's attack. Several vines were destroyed.

"Mercury Frost Ball!" came Celestial Mercury's attack. The said orb of ice froze the remaining vines, causing them to disappear.

"Frost Binds!" Celestial Mercury sent a couple of her ice chains at the youma, tangling it within the web.

"Sailor Sol, now!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

The Sun Senshi nodded, and powered up her attack.

"Solar." The sun symbol on her staff powered up a massive energy ball.

"Heat" Sailor Sol spun around in a circle, the glow on the staff getting brighter.

"Wave!" Finally she released her attack. The ball of solar energy roared towards the still-bound youma, just as Celestial Mercury retreated her chains.

Seconds later, the youma was disintegrated.

Celestial Mercury glanced at Sailor Sol, "Not bad for your first battle." She complimented.

Sailor Sol blushed.

* * *

"Mercury, you felt it, didn't you?" Sailor Pluto asked, once the three senshi were out of human sight. 

Celestial Mercury nodded, "Those dreams I had lately, they point to a dark source that isn't Merriam's."

Sailor Pluto nodded grimly, "A card." She answered.

Amy nodded, "And I know which one."

"Death." The girl answered grimly.

Mia gasped, the Death card was an extremely dangerous entity, much more than the Void.

Turning to the older female, Amy pleaded, "Please, don't tell the others."

Mia was taken aback, but seeing her determined face, she nodded. Knowing both Cye and Rowen like she did, the two male warriors in blue would never allow the ice senshi to battle the card alone.

* * *

"How was the battle?" Ryo asked, once the two females stepped into the door. 

"Not too difficult. Mia did pretty well for her first battle." Amy answered.

Everyone else, with the exception of Anubis, Amy and Mia, blinked hard, twice. Mia fought?

Mia had to snicker, "Hey, I'm not the senshi of the sun for nothing."

Then, Lady Kayura turned to Amy, "Lady..." caught by her glare, she immediately changed her address.

"Amy-san, the shakujo..."

Amy nodded solemnly, "I know what you want to say, Lady Kayura. I've already felt it."

"Be careful, Amy-san." Lady Kayura warned. "This new enemy is a force to be reckoned with."

Then, with a wisp of smoke, she disappeared back to the Netherworld alongside with the Warlords.

Amy nodded, "Never judge a book by its cover. That's a lesson I learnt a long time ago, while capturing the Cards of Frost."

"Wait, you mean there's another card on the loose?" Rowen exclaimed, disbelieving.

Amy winced at his outburst and nodded.

"Which one?" he demanded, going into 'over-protective-onii-chan mode'.

"Classified information." Amy smirked. "And I'm not lending you Windy."

Rowen mock-pouted at his sister.

Amy's smirk grew wider.

"And not even me, Snowflake?" Cye asked, from behind her.

Amy turned to him, her smirk never leaving her, "If I won't tell onii-chan, what are the odds I'll tell you?" she challenged.

Cye blinked and nodded, "Oh yeah."

"Don't worry. I still love you." Amy replied, giving Cye a quick peck on the cheek.

The brown-haired teen blushed a deep red.

Turning to Mia, Amy asked, "Mia, can I borrow your library? There's something I want to check."

The older woman nodded, giving her permission.

The said girl gave her a solemn nod and disappeared into the library.

Cye and Rowen looked at each other in worry.

Once in the safety of the library, Amy willed her cards out and placed them on the coffee table.

"Damn, Death." She muttered. "And here I thought when I captured Void, it would be all over, but NOOOOOOO, Death just had to come in." she added, sarcastically.

"You haven't told him, have you mistress?" Heal asked meekly.

Amy shook her head.

"But why? He might be able to help."

"Heal, this is the Death Card we're talking about here." Amy reminded the youngest card.

The card mentally struck out her tongue defiantly.

"Acting cute isn't going to get you anywhere." Amy chided the baby of the deck.

Then, Heal started to glow.

"Nani?" Amy frowned.

Split seconds later, the glow stopped, and instead of one card, Heal split into two.

Amy let out a gasp in shock, as she picked up the newest card: Hope.

"What the..."

"Hope was supposed to be the 'new' card after Void was transformed. But, you needed Heal more. So, Hope has been waiting for the right moment to appear." Windy explained.

"Like now?" Amy inquired.

The new card mentally nodded, "You need my help to capture Death."

Amy sighed, "I guess so."

Shutting her eyes, Amy focused, "Death Card, where are you?" she questioned mentally.

* * *

Meanwhile, the above-mentioned magical card was inside an abandoned mansion which was rumored to be haunted. 

A black mist surrounded a tattered cloak as the card materialized into its real form: a miniature replica of the Death Ripper, complete with the scythe.

The Death Card smirked, "So, the little princess thinks she can seal me."

"You mustn't under-estimate her, master." One spirit hissed warningly.

"Ranko is right." Another spirit agreed.

The Death Card snapped, "Shut up, the both of you. I want to be free. There is no way I'm going back to being a card."

The two spirits shut their mouths and retreated into thin air.

The Death Card frowned, "After being shut up for so long, there's no way I'm going back to being a card. I'm enjoying this freedom."

"And if the Mercury no hime wants to seal me, I'll have to kill her." It added.

* * *

Deciding to find out more about the Death Card, Amy quickly reshuffled her cards and dealt them out to do a tarot reading. 

A moment later, the formation revealed to her the basic things she needed to know.

At the turn of the last card, Amy's eyes widened in fear and shock at what the reading revealed.

Sinking into the chair she was sitting, she sighed.

"Kuso!" she let out a rare curse.

Four mental raised eyebrows were felt.

"Mistress?" Windy, Fiery, Earthy and Watery's voices were heard.

"The four of you know the divination result, so why are you asking me?" she questioned, answering the unasked question.

"Mistress, you really should let HIM help." Hope insisted.

"IIE!" came the outburst.

"Mistress, why?" Hope asked desperately.

"Hope, this is the Death Card! He'll die!" Amy exclaimed.

"Mistress..."

"No more, end of discussion. I'm dealing with the Death Card on my own." Amy finished with a firm voice.

"Hai, mistress." The cards muttered back.

"You aren't alone, Mercury no hime." A regal voice said behind her.

"Thank you, Sailor Fate." Amy whispered.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends Chapter 6. Please read and review! 


	8. Chapter 7: Death Card acts

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 is already posted. This is Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to repeat this? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. It's all done in fun, so enjoy!

Words in itliacs mean memories and thoughts.

Chapter 7: Death Card acts.

* * *

"Amy, you might want to see this." Mia stammered from the library door. 

The said girl raised an eyebrow at the older woman, said nothing and followed her.

What she saw on the TV screen shocked her.

"Nani!" she exclaimed, throwing almost all five boys off their seats.

"AMY!" the five teenage boys screamed at her.

Instead, Amy screamed, "DAMN YOU DEATH!" With that, she dashed out of the house, leaving a whole bunch of bewildered teenage boys at her wake.

"Okaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy. What was that all about?" Kento asked, trailing.

Mia sighed, shook her head, but did not reveal anything.

"Mia, you know something. Spill." Rowen demanded, his aura flaring up slightly.

"Sorry, Rowen. I was sworn to secrecy." Mia replied dejectedly.

"Princess Sol of the Solar Kingdom, as the Prince of Mercury, I, Prince Touma, demand that you tell me where my sister has gone!" Rowen blurted, in a regal voice that was not his own.

Mia gasped, she had not anticipated that Rowen would use his planetary position in this way.

Sighing, she replied, "Princess Amelia has gone to capture the Death Card."

Rowen exploded, "NANI!" he exclaimed.

"She has specific instructions that none shall follow her." Mia continued.

Rowen blinked and sank back on his seat in despair.

Meanwhile, Amy was running to the last place she felt the Death Card's aura.

Upon arriving at the place, she recited a spell she had not used for the last five years.

"_Ancient Key of Ice,_

_Heed my call,_

_Show your true self before me,_

_Release!"_

The said key spiraled with pure energies as icy mists surrounded the key, transforming it into the Staff of Ice. Instantly, Amy was transformed back into her Celestial form.

"Death Card, reveal thyself in thy true form!" Celestial Mercury commanded.

The Death Card chuckled, "If you insist."

In an instant, the card materialized itself in front of the ice senshi.

Readying its scythe, the Death Card snickered, "Seal me if you can."

Celestial Mercury summoned her rapier and smirked back, "I will."

At that, the battle ensued, as the two nemeses took to the sky.

Half an hour later, Celestial Mercury came down earthward when the Death Card stuck a blow at her.

Before she reached the ground, her wings gave a strong flap and Celestial Mercury was up in the air once again.

"Okay, round two." She muttered.

* * *

One hour later, Celestial Mercury and the Death card were still fighting, none of them winning. 

"Wow, talk about endurance." Kento muttered, as he watched the battle from the ground.

"We shouldn't be here." Cye muttered in disapproval.

Rowen glared at his fellow comrade in blue.

"Amy needs all the help she can get." He hissed.

A sudden shout of "Shield!" interrupted his sentence. Rowen's eye widened, as a protective bubble surrounded the battling duo, preventing anyone from entering.

Cye raised his brow at his lover's brother.

"And how are we going to help her if the Shield Card has been activated?" he questioned.

Rowen had no answer.

A "Thud" came from the battling arena, and Shield's power disappeared and materialized back into its card form.

Rowen glared at the brown-haired youth, "That's how." And took off into the war zone.

What appeared in front of him several meters away, shocked the blue-haired archer.

"Imuoto!" he yelled, rushing towards his fallen sister.

"Rowen, look out!" came Sage's warning cry.

Too late, Rowen realized, as he snapped his head towards the direction of the Death Card.

His eyes widened in horror at the dark energy beam heading towards him.

"Illusion Wall." Celestial Mercury whispered, in a weak voice.

A shimmering wall of water appeared in front of the horrified Rowen.

The dark beam cracked under the resistance of the water wall, still pounding against it.

"Onii-chan, get away." Celestial Mercury warned softly, wincing at her injuries.

The blue-haired Ronin stubbornly shook his head.

"Amy is right." Cye replied, pulling Rowen up.

By that time the other three Ronins had already suited up.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" came Sage of Halo's attack.

The Death Card let out a hiss in silent frustration and fled.

"Damn." Celestial Mercury let out a rare curse.

"Snowflake, daijoubo desu ka?" Cye asked, supporting her.

Celestial Mercury nodded and flapped her wings. Wincing at the sudden shot of pain that shot from her left wing, she answered, "Guess not."

"Better dehenshin, snowflake." Cye advised.

The celestial nodded in agreement and her transformation faded.

"Gah!" Amy let out a small scream in pain.

"Snowflake!" Cye gasped.

"Too... weak..." Amy muttered, before passing out.

* * *

By the time Amy woke up, she was back in her room, with two very worried teenagers leaning on either side of the wall. 

"Ames!" came Cye's worried, but relieved exclaim.

"Imuoto-chan!" Rowen rushed to his sister's bedside.

"Lower down your volumes please?" Amy begged, wincing from the outburst.

"Gomen." Came the unison reply.

"What happened to the Death Card?" she inquired.

Rowen supplied, "Sage drove it away."

Amy sighed, "Pluto was right, Death is more difficult than Void."

"You. Need. Our. Help." Rowen said firmly, emphasizing on very single word.

Cye nodded mutely in agreement.

Amy raised an eyebrow at the two boys, "And pray how are you five going to help me? Keep in mind that this is the Death Card we're talking about here."

That kept the duo silent.

Amy resisted rolling her eyes.

Pulling her legs towards her, Amy hugged them, took in a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh.

Rowen looked at his sister concerned.

On the other hand, Cye silently headed towards the door and motioned to Rowen to follow. He knew what Amy meant, she needed to be alone.

Rowen frowned slightly and nodded.

Amy heaved a sigh in relief as the door clicked shut and she was left in the darkness.

"You know, Shin." Rowen begun, using their old names from the Silver Millennium.

The brown-haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"There is something we agree on." He continued.

"Get to the point, Touma." Cye warned. Obviously he was not in the mood to argue.

Turning to face Amy's door, Rowen finished, "The both of us hate to see her hurt."

Cye sighed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Moments after her door shut, Amy cast an unreadable look at the wooden door and slipped out of bed. She knew she should not be out of bed, but part of her told her otherwise. 

Stopping by the window, Amy felt her cards reacting and took the deck out.

She gasped when she noticed a card glowing, two cards actually, although one was brighter than the other.

Drawing out the two cards, she frowned when she saw that it was Freeze and Watery, Freeze being brighter one.

When the two cards stopped their glowing, Amy let out a small smile, "So, you're growing impatient, ne Aisu-jin."

The Freeze card glowed an icy white in response.

Amy let out a small laugh, "I thought so."

* * *

About two hours later, Amy came down the stairs, completely rested. 

Raising an eyebrow at the two other occupants in the apartment, "Paranoia at its best?" she teased.

"Ames, shut up." The duo muttered, not amused.

The girl genius rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Hey imuoto, are you sure you're alright?" Rowen turned around to ask his sister.

Amy looked at him, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Because you used up quite a lot of energy on the Death Card?" Cye supplied.

"And my injuries are totally healed, your point?" Amy asked back.

"She's got you there." Rowen added, grinning.

"Rowen." The couple chorused, turning to the blue-haired archer.

"Shutting up now." Rowen's grin grew wider as he went back to his room.

"Brothers." Amy muttered.

"Hey, this proves that he cares." Cye said, flopping down on the sofa beside her.

Amy sighed, "I guess."

"What are going to do about the 'you-know-what'?" Cye asked.

Amy shot a look at him, "Capture it, what else?"

"Amy-chan, you know it's going to be very difficult." Cye warned, sliding beside her.

"I know." She replied.

"Demo." Cye protested.

"I'm the only one with the sealing wand, Cye." She reminded him.

The brown-haired Ronin looked at her and sighed, "I understand."

Slipping an arm around her waist, he warned, "Just be careful, Snowflake."

Leaning her head on his chest, Amy replied, "I know."

Turning her face up, she told him, "But I don't think I'll be capturing it anytime soon."

Cye gave her a concerned look.

"From what it did to me today, I'm going need a lot of rest to recuperate." She explained.

Cye nodded in agreement, "No kidding."

Giving the wall clock a quick glance, she gasped, "Gonna make dinner."

Cye stopped her, "Oh no you don't."

"Cye." Amy whined, pouting.

The warrior of Torrent rolled his eyes, "Fine, you may help."

Amy broke out in a bright smile and kissed him on the cheek, "Arigatou koi."

"Ames." Cye muttered, sighing in defeat.

* * *

About an hour later, Rowen came down just as the pair brought out three bowls of ramen. 

"Cye, you're still here?" Rowen asked incredulously.

"Rowen, I prepared dinner, so shut it." Cye snapped.

The archer pouted, "Fine."

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You know one thing I find funny." She finally said.

"And that is?" the two warriors questioned.

"Despite the fact that both your armors are of the same color, you two don't see eye to eye." She finished.

"Same color, different shades." Rowen protested.

Cye nodded in agreement.

"It's the same." Amy replied.

"It isn't." the two boy chorused.

Amy smirked, "Finally you two agree on something."

Rowen and Cye blinked, she was right.

* * *

After dinner, Amy and Cye left Rowen in the living room to finish up his dessert. 

While washing the dishes, Cye grumbled, "I have no idea why you did that for, Snowflake."

Amy answered, "Hey, at least that worked."

Then, she turned serious, "Seriously, the two of you really need to work on your communication skills with each other."

Cye blinked, "How come?"

"When was the last time the both of you actually sat down and talked?" Amy questioned.

Cye had no answer.

"Proves my point." Amy finished, as she placed the last dish into the dishwasher.

"You are impossible." Cye grumbled.

Amy turned a teasing grin at him, "But you still love me, right?"

Cye blushed, grinned and tenderly kissed her on the cheek, "What makes you think I don't?"

Amy moaned, "I don't know." She teased back.

"Snowflake." Cye muttered. "That was not funny."

"Maybe." Amy whispered back, still savoring his warmth as the eldest Ronin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you two are so sweet, you're giving me diabetes." Rowen deadpanned, leaning against the kitchen door.

"I thought you like sweet stuff, onii-chan." Amy teased.

Rowen glared at his sister.

Cye chuckled.

"Imuoto-chan, please kindly see our guest out." Rowen added firmly.

"Fine, onii-chan." Amy mumbled.

Five minutes later, Cye stood out of the Hashiba apartment door.

"I call that the 'over-paranoid onii-chan syndrome'." Amy muttered disapprovingly. "Just because Hotaru isn't here, doesn't mean he can take it out on me." She complained.

Cye sighed. "The rest would too." he replied.

"If they remember." Amy pointed out.

Cye nodded, "True."

"Need me to accompany you to the train station?" Amy asked.

Cye shook his head. "Iie." With that, he gave Amy a goodbye peck on her cheek and waved goodbye.

Amy smiled at his retreating back, _Hermes Kami, I love him._ She thought,

_Love you too, Snowflake._ Came Cye's teasing voice in her mind.

Amy blinked, _You're not welcome in my head. Get out_. She warned, telepathically.

_Soulmate link, remember?_ Cye told her.

Amy rolled her eyes. _Onii-chan's calling._ She answered and cut off the connection.

Cye resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her comment.

* * *

When he finally arrived at his doorstep, Cye was puzzled to find that the lights in the living room were turned on. 

_Funny,_ He thought. _I don't remember switching on the lights when I left._

When he opened the door, Cye gasped at the visitor on the sofa.

"Onee-chan?" Cye asked, unbelievingly.

Sayoko smiled and stood up form her sitting position.

"It's been quite a while, ototo-chan."

* * *

SailorStar9: (dramatic music sounds in the background) Woo, cliffhanger! What's Cye's sister doing in his apartment? More will be revealed in the next chapter. Read and review! 


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

SailorStar9: I think I've abandoned this fic long enough. So this is Chapter 8. 

Disclaimer: Why do I have to repeat this? I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic. It's all done in fun, so enjoy!

Words in italics mean memories and thoughts.

Chapter Summary: Sayoko arrives with stunning news for our beloved couple. She is also surprised to discover that Cye had found Princess Mercury. We learn a little bit more about Cye's family in this chapter.

Chapter 8: Revelations

* * *

Last time where we left off… 

"Onee-chan?" Cye asked, unbelievingly.

Sayoko smiled and stood up from her sitting position.

"It's been quite a while, ototo-chan."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Cye asked, stepping before his older sister. 

Sayoko raised a brow, "What? I can't visit my little brother?" she joked.

Cye blinked and shook his head.

Turning serious, Sayoko added, "Your ten week silence has worried our Clan's Elders."

"Humph! They worry if I breathe wrong." he scoffed with a deep frown directed to the thought of the Elders.

"They have a right to worry about you, Shin. You are our anointed one, the future leader of our Clan and--"

"And the honor, destiny and continued strength and unity of our line and Clan rest with you. Hai, Onee-chan, I know the rhetoric." he sighed. "I'm tired of the same platitude. Is that why you're here? To make sure I'm alright and quell the Elders' worries?"

Sayoko frowned, "Actually no. The Elders want me to inform you that you're required to head back for the Main House. The Elders have selected four lovely young women from our Clan from whom you can choose as your future bride. One even shows the signs of possessing ice magic."

"Nani?" Cye exclaimed unbelievingly.

"Aren't they a little too anxious?" he asked.

"That's the Elders' decision, Shin. I have no say in that matter." Sayoko replied.

A sudden gasp and the sound of falling books alerted the sibling duo.

Cye turned to see a devastated Amy Hashiba standing at the door, his textbooks clattered on the floor.

"Amy-chan!" he cried, rushing to support his upset koibito.

Sayoko gasped at the sudden intrusion of the girl. She could feel a very powerful and magical aura surrounding this girl. Was she a sorceress? Focusing her thoughts a little more Sayoko could feel her little brother's aura reaching out to the aura of this girl. There was no way these two could not have felt this happening and yet they allowed it. Why? And why was he subconsciously jumping to her defense?

"Shin explain!" Sayoko hollered.

"Onee-chan, please, calm down. Let me explain all of this." Cye said, pacifying his sister.

Taking Amy's hand into his, Cye stepped forward to his outraged sister.

"Onee-chan, this is Amy Hashiba, sister to Rowen of Sutra, the reincarnation of Princess Amelia Lillian Hermes of Mercury."

Amy composed herself and bowed elegantly, "You honor us with your visit, Mouri-san."

Sayoko Mouri could only stare in shock and wonder. This fragile looking young lady was the reincarnation of Princess Mercury. Sayoko too noticed the way her ototo-chan stood with the Princess of Mercury. He acted like her protector, her partner and equal. They relied on each other.

"But… how?" Sayoko stammered.

Cye sighed, "Onee-chan, what did the Clan's prophecy say?"

Sayoko thought a moment to recollect her memories. "Water and Ice, Torrents and Frost. The warrior will find his princess."

She blinked suddenly in realization at what the prophecy truly meant. Her ototo-chan was destined to find the reincarnated princess himself, and not with the interference of the Elders.

_By Kami-sama, what have we done?_ she thought in horror.

Nodding in understanding, she stood up.

"I must report this… unexpected turn of events to the Elders. You'll hear from me by Wednesday." she replied and stepped out of Cye's apartment.

Amy blinked at her retreating back.

"Okay… what was that about?" she asked.

"Long messy story, Snowflake." Cye answered, sighed.

Looking up at her koishii, the girl retrieved his books and handled them to him.

"You left these behind, dear." she chided.

"Yes mother." Cye answered teasingly.

* * *

Three hours later, Sayoko knelt before the Panel of Elders, reporting her findings. 

"Nani? He says he has found the princess?" one of the Elders asked.

"He claims so. The girl was also there. Her strong aura indicates that he does not seem to be lying." Sayoko added.

"Then inform the boy and tell him to bring the girl with him. We must test her." the second Elder ordered.

"As you wish." Sayoko replied, prostrating until the Elders were gone.

Aside, sienna colored eyes scowled at Sayoko's proclamation.

Mesuinu scoffed at the idea. It was not possible for her beloved Cye Mouri to have found an outsider to be the princess because she _is_ the princess herself.

Clan law was that bloodline could only wed bloodline to ensure the strength and continuity of the line and magic. The lineage had to stay pure. Of all the Clan members available for this, Mesuinu possessed the strongest magic. It was obvious she was the one to be chosen to stand at the Clan Leader's side. The Clan Elders had realized this fact, this being the reason she was chosen as one of the four. And her contenders had realized this as well deciding to graciously bow out and help her ingratiate her to the Elders and to Cye. Mesuinu's parents had been so thrilled to have their only daughter chosen as one of the four. She had promised not to disappoint them no matter the cost. She would stand at the Clan Leader's side as his wife.

But the proclamation that the princess was found threw out Mesuinu's entire carefully orchestrated plan.

* * *

As Sayoko promised, she called back on Tuesday, informing Cye that he had to return to the Main House with Amy on Friday evening. 

Cye took the news in silence and nodded.

On Thursday night, Rowen looked into his sister's room as she packed.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes." Amy answered, placing the Frost Book in her luggage.

"Funny, Cye never mentioned anything about him having a Clan." Rowen remarked.

"Hey, he even kept it from me." Amy shrugged, looking up from her packing.

Rowen nodded, "True."

* * *

SailorStar9: And that's all to it, for now. Stay tuned to Chapter 9: The Elders Trial. Read and review. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Elders Trial

SailorStar9: After a long period of non-commitment, I've finally got my butt down to type this story out. Read and review. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this fan fiction.

Chapter 9: The Elders Trial

Chapter Summary: Just what the title said. Cye brings Amy to the Main House where she is tested to prove that she is the reincarnated princess. Cerberus attacks the Main House in the middle of the confrontation and Aizu-jin appears for the first time.

* * *

_You've packed?_ Cye asked Amy via their mind-link. The group were heading back to school after lunch.

_Yes. you?_ she asked.

_Not many things to bring. Most of my stuff are at the Main House after all._ he answered.

Amy nodded in understanding.

_How's Rowen taking this?_ Cye asked.

_Just be thankful he hasn't thrown a fit._ Amy replied.

_Yet._ she finished, smirking.

The teenager chuckled low. _I'd pay good money to see that_. He heard her giggle softly in her mind in response.

* * *

From his hiding place behind a tree, Takasa Higato watched and listened to the conversation between the six teenagers.

His thoughts were shoved aside when the gaki aka Cye Mouri spoke the words Takasa had so hoped to hear.

Cye Mouri was being forced to go back to the Main House and choose a bride.

The joy!

Now there would be no more competition for who was the school's best athlete and, best of all, this left Amy Hashiba open and unprotected from Takasa's advances. With the gaki gone he now had the opportunity to woo the lovely chess player with his impeccable charm and wit uninterrupted.

The basketball star and team captain chose his prizes carefully from year to year, choosing only the most exceptional of girls, and for his senior year, the girl of his choosing had to be extra special.

A prized trophy.

There were other girls who were certainly more lovely than the chess champion, but she had a certain magic appeal, a quality about her he couldn't quite place but that he found alluring in the strongest of ways. Takasa wanted her and what he wanted he usually got.

With the school bell signaling the end of lunch break, Amy quickly kissed Cye on the cheek and skipped back to school.

Takasa allowed himself a grin. _Soon, that smile and those lips will be mine.

* * *

_

After school, the five teenagers trooped out of school. Cye bid goodbye to the other four as he waited for Amy to come out.

Mere minutes later, the girl exited from the school. Noticing her koibito, she smiled brightly and rushed out to meet him, tackle-hugging him when they met

A limousine screeched to a stop before the pair, causing them to jump apart..

The chauffer stepped out of the car and bowed in respect.

"Young Master." he greeted.

Looking at the girl beside him, the elderly chauffer inquired, "This is the lovely Princess, I assume?"

Cye nodded.

"Yes, Allan. That's her."

* * *

Takasa loved the sight of her smile. It was always so crystalline and pure, never faked, and it was addictive to all those within earshot. She was very special indeed. He frowned with the four older boys ran off, leaving the lovely Amy and the gaki Mouri alone together.

No.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

She was _his_ girl, not the gaki's.

From under the tree, Allan saw the object of his obsession hug his bane happily.

"What are we waiting for, Cye?" he heard her ask.

Takasa frowned. She still used his real name.

"Patience love." the auburn-haired teen assured her.

_He had dared call her love?_ That cut it.

He stormed out from behind the tree and charged straight for the unsuspecting British teen. He would make him pay dearly for stealing Amy away from him.

* * *

The oldest Ronin Warrior heard the sound of rushing feet and saw the look of surprise on his beloved's face warning him of the arriving danger. He let his instincts take over. A subtle sensation in his mind told him to duck. He obeyed the feeling, the punch aimed for the back of his head barely missing.

Cye quickly leapt to his feet and whirled around to face his opponent, instinctively standing in a battle ready stance in front of Amy. He frowned in annoyance when he saw who it was that was attacking him.

"You?" He stood up straight and scowled at his opponent, carefully circling his foe to place some distance between the impending attack and his beloved Princess. "I thought you knew better than this, Higato."

Takasa Higato didn't answer, merely rushed him again. Amy held back her gasp of concern for her soul mate, not wanting to accidentally distract him.

For his part, Cye just sidestepped out of the way of the lunge.

"You have no claim on her, gaki!" Takasa shouted as he struggled to regain his balance.

Cye rose a brow.

Takasa lunged again. "She's mine!" he raged.

He stopped just short of his competition for the chess player's affection and began to throw out numerous powerful punches and kicks in a vain attempt to hit his target. Roundhouse kicks, left hooks, right hooks, uppercuts, spin kicks… None made contact.

With a peacefully placid expression, the warrior simply dodged and sidestepped every blow with the greatest of ease. A tiny grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

Realizing her love was in no danger what so ever from the enraged basketball player, Amy just settled herself more comfortably against the school wall to wait out the fight, crossing her arms behind her head.

She abruptly giggled. "All I'm missing is the popcorn." she quipped.

Cye heard her and grinned as he easily avoided a spin kick aimed for his chest.

Then, he dodged a punch.

Quickly finding an opening, Cye shifted his weight over to his right foot and brought his left fist up and back hard to smash into Takasa's face.

The force of the impact caused the self-absorbed basketball captain to flip over backwards and land flat on his stomach unceremoniously.

Cye stayed in a battle-ready stance for a moment more, waiting for any retaliation of any kind. Then he shrugged casually as he straightened when none was forth coming.

"Never knew you could fight like that." Amy teased in marvel.

"Part of my training, love." Cye replied.

Takasa Higato peered open an eye just in time to see Cye leave with Amy in a Mouri limousine.

_Amy is mine. You'll see, dear cousin. She and I are meant to be. I'll prove it to everyone, even if I have to follow you all the way back… to the Main House.

* * *

_

Once the pair entered the limousine, they were surprised to see Sayoko sitting in the car.

"Mouri-san?" Amy asked, in astonishment.

Sayoko nodded.

"Sayoko-sama insisted on being the escort."Allan supplied.

"I see Higato is as stubborn as usual." Sayoko commented.

"Unfortunately." Cye sighed.

Amy quirked a brow, not understanding.

Sayoko offered an explanation, "Higato… he is related to us. His father married one of okaa-san's cousins. So even though he is not a direct descendent of Mouri Motonari, he is still blood."

Amy cast an accusing glare at her lover.

"And you never told me."

Cye protested, "It never came up!"

Amy giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm sure you've a lot to tell me once we arrive." she added, cuddling closer to her boyfriend, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.Cye leaned back against the couch's backrest as he held her close.

"I know." he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sayoko had to smile at the affection her little brother showed the yet-to-be-proven Princess Mercury. She had noticed that his usual shyness was gone when he was around her.

* * *

Trudging home, Takasa Higato growled to himself.

Fate was a cruel mistress to play with indeed. He truly believed he deserved to be with Amy, yet was not. He truly believed the gaki wasn't supposed to be with her, yet he was. And to make things even worse than they were, Takasa was related to the gaki, the future leader of the Mouri Clan.

He silently cursed his Father for having married one of Mouri-san's cousins. Then he suddenly blinked at an idea forming in his twisted mind. His Okaa-san was actually the key to resolving everything.

It was perfect!

He ran the rest of the way home with a gleeful smile. If his idea worked, he would be able to remain near the graceful chess player that so dominated his thoughts and dreams. He could offer a challenge through the official Clan channels. It wouldn't be refused then.

Amy Hashiba would be his.

* * *

Hours ticked by and soon it was close to midnight.

Cye spent the remaining thirty or so minutes just holding his precious angel against his heart.

Silently he prayed to Kami-sama, Buddha, and any other deity he could think of, to be able to keep Amy at his side for the rest of time.

He looked down at the sleeping Senshi and smiled at how peaceful she seemed.

"You've become quite a dreamer, little brother." Sayoko teased.

Cye had the decency to blush.

Amy shifted slightly and opened her weary eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"Almost Snowflake." Cye told her.

At that point,Allan announced, "Sayoko-sama, Young Master, we're here."

The trio nodded and stepped out of the limousine.

They have arrived at the Mouri Main House.

* * *

A lone figure stood near the entrance of Mouri Main House as he watchedAllan unload the luggage from the limousine and Cye walked out with Amy in tow, Sayoko following closely behind.

Silently he cursed, deciding to bide his time for now. His moment was coming.

_By tomorrow night, my little Blue, you will be mine. This I swear.

* * *

_

Amy's eyes widened at the sheer splendor of the place.

Cye grinned as her expression.

Sayoko smiled.

"I am most pleased you approve of our humble home. A guest who appreciates the home honors the host." She commented.

Amy blushed crimson.

Four women bowed to the three already standing outside the vehicle.

"I assume your journey's gone well, dear cousin?" one of them greeted.

"Yes." Sayoko answered.

"And our littlest cousin?" another asked.

"He is coming, Renko. He is merely being careful of the delicate gem he has brought with him."

Another looked confused. "Delicate gem, Cousin?"

"Hai. _This_ delicate gem, Umi." she indicated just as Cye stepped into sight with Amy's hand held shyly in his hand.

"My Cousins, this is Amy Hashiba, the reincarnated Princess Amelia Lillian Hermes of Mercury."

The four women were stunned into silence for a moment at the revelation. Then, after recovering from their initial shock, they quickly gathered around the couple and started cooing over the girl.

Sayoko chuckled as Cye growled low in annoyance, pulling Amy closer into an embrace.

Cye was nearing the top of the stone steps, surrounded by his closest Cousins. They fawned over him in sisterly appreciation to how much he had changed over the years.

Comments such as: How much taller he was now; How much more built his physique had become; and how gentle and tender he had become to be so careful and so protective of the Mercury Princess.

At every word they spoke, Cye desperately tried to silence them with a menacing glare or a hiss of silence.

Nothing worked.

His Cousins were far too excited about their littlest cousin's return and the sight of the young Princess to pay any attention what so ever to his death glares. Their attention then became cooing taunts when Amy turned her head up at the cooing and shyly smiled.

It didn't help the situation any that Cye's unconscious response to this move was to smile softly at his soul mate.

At the top of the stone steps stood four more young girls of the same age as the couple. All of them were lovely in their own right and knew it. They bowed low in some semblance of humility and respect to the approaching warrior. He brushed past them without so much as a glance, eliciting a soft and shocked gasp from all of them. A humble servant met the young warrior at the door to the grand house.

"Mouri-sama, welcome back. Your honorable Onee-san has instructed that the Mercury Princess shall be lodged in the Sapphire Room of the Clan wing. Her bags have already been taken there."

Cye nodded silently in acknowledgement, inwardly surprised at his Onee-san's decision to give Amy a room in the Clan's private wing of the estate. And to place her in the Sapphire Room, the room right next to his own. A small part of his mind screamed that his sister was planning something, but for now he ignored this tiny voice.

They climbed several flights of grand stairs to a part of the edifice that over looked a lake, a part near the rear of this main building.

Sayoko led the way down a wide corridor until they were before two sets of doors.

Cye looked from one to the other in slight confusion.

"It's been a while. Which one is the Sapphire Room again?" he queried as he stared at the closed doors.

"The one on the right. The other one's yours, little brother. Open the door, will you?"

Cye obeyed without question, following his sister into the immense and exquisite room.

Everything was decorated in blues and light colors, in the understated beauty of pale bamboo and sparkling sapphires.

Freshly cut lily blossoms were in simple porcelain vases in the traditional white and blue next to a gigantic bed.

Thick and plush carpets covered the floor, their light sky blue color matching the gauzy curtains, upholstery and bed sheets. The soft glow of a lit oil lamp cast just enough light to see by. Moonlight filtered through the closed balcony doors, a gentle and tropical breeze wafting through an open window.

"Goodness…" Amy breathed in awe.

Turning back to face her beloved, she threw herself into his arms, grateful tears glistening in her eyes.

"You're too good to me." she whispered.

"For you, anything." Cye muttered back, brushing his lips against her ear.

Cye's four female cousins giggled at the sight.

Sayoko cleared her throat.

"It's getting late. You'd better rest, Mercury-hime." she reminded.

The couple broke apart, blushing madly.

Giving her a goodnight kiss, Cye went out and locked the door, before retreating back to his room.

"Mistress." Neive Bien called form the windowsill.

Amy walked forward and raised an arm, allowing the bird to perch on her arm.

"Where's Indivar?" the girl asked.

"Down there." Neive Bien nodded towards a thick bush.

Amy had to smile.

* * *

Amy was floating on a sense of utter peace and pure contentment as she surfaced lazily from her deep sleep. One by one her senses came alive to the world around her.

She could feel the gentle warmth of the morning air caressing her cheeks and the cool smoothness of the bed sheets against her bare legs. The thick aroma of fresh lake water and lush vegetation filled her nostrils. And the sound of surf hitting rocks in the distance played a soothing background to the crystalline sounds of twittering birds and the sound of fighting...

_Wait a minute, fighting?_

Again the sounds of fighting reached the ice Senshi's ears and she hopped out of bed, throwing open the balcony doors and stepping out into the early morning daylight.

The sounds of people doing battle drew her attention away from the scenery down to the highest and largest of the green terraces. A number of people were gathered there, roughly three dozen at first glance, surrounding two fighting individuals. By the looks of things it was some sort of morning practice. Squinting for a better view through the already bright breaking dawn Amy saw the reason this daily routine had attracted such a large crowd.

The two sparring individuals were none other than the Mouri Clan future leader and her beloved Torrent, and one of his Cousins, Renko as it seemed.

Amy hid a smile. She should have known they wouldn't have given up their regular routine just because they were home.

She raced back into the room and began rummaging through her suitcases for a change of clothes. Etiquette wise, showing up, wearing the same clothes you had worn the previous night, just wasn't done.

Rushing out of her new room, she dashed down flights of stairs and through numerous twisting corridors and headed towards the only one place big enough outside for daily practices: the main terrace.

Neive Bien, in her shrunken form, followed closely behind.

Just ahead, at the wide open wooden door leading outside, stood four teen girls that Amy recognized from the previous night.

The girls stood together, speaking in low and giddy tones about something.

Amy thought she heard Cye's name spoken with much reverence and adoration every so often.

The four suddenly noticed the approaching Mercury Princess and her Guardian and became hushed.

Amy felt self-conscious under their intense scrutiny and gazes of contempt. It was as if they were judging her for some reason, deciding her worth over their own. She cautiously circled around them to get by, wondering what the reason was for their stares, and continued out onto the terrace.

The four teens followed a few steps behind her, unnerving the Senshi of Ice even more with their back stabbing gazes.

Neive Bien suddenly turned and flew right up into their faces. "You four have a problem?" she snarled with a deep scowl.

The four took a step back in surprise at the sight of the magical creature. None of them knew how to respond.

"Neive Bien." Amy called patiently. "Be nice. Lead by example."

The petite ice phoenix glared at the four for a moment more, then flew off to land on her Mistress's shoulder with a smug expression of triumph.

Amy smiled and gently patted the ice bird and continued walking towards the crowd.

Sayoko Mouri, standing at the edge of the fighting area, sensed Amy's powerful magical aura before she saw the ice Senshi .

She turned and, at an unspoken signal from the temporary matriarch, the gathered crowd parted to allow the Mercury-hime to approach.

Amy fought against an embarrassed blush from all the attention she was getting from these people. They obviously knew things about her that she had not yet discovered about herself.

Neive Bien took it all in stride.

The Clan's temporary matriarch bowed to Amy in respect and welcome, a bow the princess returned with a bright smile.

"I trust you are well rested, Mercury-hime?" Sayoko asked, mirth in her voice.

Amy's blush finally won the upper hand and colored her cheeks. "Forgive me for being such a deep sleeper, Mouri-san. I guess I was a lot more tired than I thought."

"Do not apologize, Mercury-hime." she smiled. "For one to sleep so deeply in a strange place denotes that one feels secure."

Amy's blush deepened.

Then, she turned her attention to the sparring Cousins.

It showed that they had learned and practiced these fighting moves with each other every day of their lives.

Every move was beautiful and fluid, flawless, but also deadly in nature.

The two seemed completely oblivious to the large number of people surrounding them, watching their every move with avid attention, silently judging and gauging each stroke.

There were no other sounds save for the sharp breaths and shouts from the fighters and the whistling sound of fast moving Bo staffs. The motions had an almost hypnotic effect on the sorceress, drawing her complete focus to the teen warrior sparring not far away from her.

Renko twirled her Bo expertly, then swung hard, a blow Cye easily blocked with his own Bo.

Then, in a move too rapid for the eye to follow completely, the warrior struck his Cousin's staff away, knocked her off her feet, and pinned her to the soft lawn with the end of his staff held bare millimeters above her throat.

Renko hissed a soft curse and groaned in defeat. "Why can't you let me win just once?" she complained.

His eyes twinkled in mischief, and he smiled. "Now where's the challenge in that?"

"You losing should be enough of a challenge for you." she quipped with a raised eyebrow.

Cye tapped her chin with his Bo in chiding. "It's more of a challenge for you to try to beat me."

Renko growled. "I want a re-match!" she issued as he helped her up.

"Maybe later." and they bowed to each other, signifying that the practice was now over.

Quiet, almost reserved applauds rippled through the gathered crowd in appreciation to a battle fought well and honorably as an attendant approached the fighters to retrieve their weapons.

The quartet of teen girls suddenly raced forward to Cye, babbling giddily in excitement before his staff could be taken.

The boy heard them approach before he saw them.

He whirled around, his Bo held in front of him to ward off the quartet, a deep scowl of displeasure and warning on his face. The small group near skidded to a sudden stop on the dew covered grass.

A mixture of shock, fear and disappointment was written on each of their faces.

Amy valiantly suppressed a giggle at the sight as Renko joined them, certain she could almost hear the low growl of warning issuing from her beloved partner's throat.

The look on those girls' faces was priceless

"Not bad. Little cousin won't let the pretenders near him."

Amy blinked and turned to her and Sayoko in confusion. "Pretenders?"

"Yes." the ruby eyed woman agreed. "Don't you know who they are?"

The Mercury Princess shook her head in negative.

The older cousin chuckled. "They were the four the Elders chose for Cye to pick a wife from."

She blanched slightly at the news. "... They... I... Oh..." was all she managed to stutter.

As if sensing that she was near, Cye turned his attention away from the quartet and looked at his beloved Princess.

It was a purely instinctual move from the magical essence. Cye's warm, gentle eyes met the vivid blue of his soulmate's eyes and his stance relaxed just enough to be inviting only to her.

His Bo was still held before him to ward off the others, but it no longer seemed a barrier to the Mercury Princess.

Ignoring the contemptuous glares from the four ex-brides-to-be, he handed his Bo to the attendant and walked towards his love.

When he neared, he gently cupped her face with his hands and right before the gathered crowd, he kissed her.

Amy vaguely heard the surprised gasps and whispered comments from the gathered crowd as Cye kissed her.

On the other hand, Cye didn't care if his actions were out of character to the eyes of the Clan. He didn't need to justify any of his actions to them. This was the woman he loved, that he adored. That was reason enough.

He didn't need to tell her just how much he loved her.

By his actions and looks, Amy already knew.

* * *

Sienna colored eyes scowled at the tender scene unfolding between Cye Mouri and this outsider. This wasn't right. Powerful eddies of magic radiated around the blue-eyed girl in grand waves.

Rumor on the Main House had it that this outsider was none other than the reincarnated Princess Mercury herself, the one the bearer of the Torrent amour was supposed to protect.

In that case, she was the second part to Clan's prophecy.

Mesuinu scoffed at the idea.

This girl looked far too frail and naïve to be the reincarnated Princess Mercury. She was far too innocent.

Her plan had been that as soon as he returned she would make sure he noticed her at every turn and event and eventually have him become completely enamored with her. It was simple. As conceited as it sounded she knew she was beautiful. Hair darker than ebony, a rosy cream complexion, eyes the color or rich sienna wood, toned musculature... how could he not see she was perfect for him, that she was his complement?

He didn't see. That was the problem. He ignored her and the other three candidates, instead focusing his attention solely on the outsider. By law this wasn't right. She was an outsider, and a non-Clan member. His affection for her was forbidden.

_But then why was no one doing anything to stop this?_

Mesuinu stifled a growl threatening at the back of her throat. _Calm yourself. There's no need to worry. The Elders will be the ones to break the news to him. She isn't of the Clan so she doesn't have a chance._

She allowed herself a small smile as the outsider and Cye parted ways, the girl led away by Mouri Sayoko.

_After tonight, dear Cye, you'll come to realize that you have no choice but to choose me.

* * *

_

The day passed quickly.

A sudden hush abruptly fell over the gathered Clan members as an unassuming side door opened. Through it hobbled seven ancient looking men. All were wizened and bent from age, leaning heavily on sturdy wooden canes, their ceremonial robes hanging loosely on their bodies where once they had fit just perfectly. The entire room bowed to this congregation as these men made their way onto a low stage to their throne-like seats.

These were the Mouri Clan Elders.

All seven were clean-shaven, not a hair on their heads or faces, all wearing pressed silks of green and gold, the Clan's symbol embroidered in black on their chests. Their eyes were the most striking aspect. They ranged right across the spectrum from a bright feline gold to rich cadmium red. Their gazes were sharp and alert. The seven sat and the eldest of them, sitting in the center chair, surveyed the crowd for a moment.

"Mouri Shin!" the eldest of the Elders intoned in a voice far stronger than his frail looking body seemed capable of.

Two attendants at the far end of the room opened a set of massive doors, then bowed in deep respect to the one standing just beyond them. The Mouri Clan's future leader stood there, dressed in his amour.

He strode forward with purpose, keeping his head held high and his eyes fixed on the Elders before him. Cye walked the length of the room with the stealth of a feline until he stood in front of a pair of stiff cushions laid out on the floor before the Elders' stage. With practiced grace he removed the weapon from his back and held it up in front of him as he kneeled on the cushion. He laid the Torrent yari on the floor between himself and the Elders, then bowed low, hands to the cool marble floor, forehead a bare inch from the ground.

Five seconds later, he straightened, his eyes focused on a spot on the stage in front of him.

The Elders were silent for a moment as if in judgment of the warrior kneeling before them.

"You claim to have found the reincarnation of the Mercury Princess." one Elder began.

"Hai." Cye replied crisply, knowing where this was going to lead.

"Then show us this person who you call the reincarnation of the Mercury Princess." the last Elder demanded.

Cye barely turn his head to the back of the chamber, an unspoken signal to the attendants there to re-open the massive doors. The gigantic doors swung open without resistance on finely oiled hinges.

* * *

From the other end of the chamber, Mesuinu fumed, mentally screaming vicious curses at the girl standing at the door. She really was the Mercury Princess! But it was impossible. Such a frail girl could never be the wielder of such power.

And there was no way Mesuinu would allow this outsider to get between her and Cye no matter who she was.

She frowned at the girl standing just within the doorway.

Mercury Princess or not, this girl had to go.

* * *

Takasa Higato's near gray eyes scanned the vast room for any sight of the graceful chess player. He knew she was here somewhere. She would never miss this kind of event.

Why wasn't Hashiba there as well?

He mentally shook off the question and turned to the back of the room to see this Mercury Princess his dear Cousin said he brought with him. The doors opened wide and so did Takasa's eyes at the sight.

_In the name of Tin Hau! She is the Mercury Princess?

* * *

_

There stood Amy Hashiba, the Frost Book tucked under one arm, her sealing staff in hand. Her henshinn gem was hung on her neck as she stood ready to face the Mouri Clan Elders.

Beside her, Indivar stood and Neive Bien floated just above her right shoulder. Both guardian beasts had look of certainty and pride on their tiny features

_Nervous Snowflake?_ Cye's gentle voice whispered in her mind.

_A little apprehensive_. Amy admitted. _And I have no idea how these two can be so clam right now._

Amy heard him chuckle in her mind in response.

When she stood before the stiff pillow at her partner's side, she held up the Frost Book and the sealing wand in presentation as she kneeled down. Then she placed the items and her henshinn gem on the floor in front of her and bowed low as her partner had done.

Finally straightening she kept her eyes lowered to the floor and waited in silence.

Neive Bien lightly flitted down and stood defiantly on the Frost Book , boldly staring the seven Elders in the eyes, almost daring them to even try something against the cards or her Mistress. Indivar stood between the pair, growling in defiance.

A long silence followed as the Elders scrutinized the new arrival.

"She is the reincarnation of the Mercury Princess?" one of the Elders inquired in incredulity.

"Hai." Cye answered. "Amy Hashiba, younger sister to Rowen Hashiba who is also known as Rowen of Sutra."

A gasp rippled through the hall.

Amy could feel the Elders' gazes shift to the two magical creatures glaring up at them.

"Is this Neive Bien?"

"H- Hai."

The ice phoenix floated up to the Elders' eye level and glared at them in annoyance. She didn't say anything, just stared at each one in turn, gloating inwardly each time she saw one of them squirm under her icy blue eyes. These seven recognized her as a powerful ancient power, even in her diminutive state.

At the same time, Neive Bien could sense these Elders had a sense of self-importance that was far too great. The Elders had originally been chosen to guide the Clan, not lead them in this manner.

There was a long silence.

"Shin, do you claim to fulfill the prophecy? That you are those mentioned in the Clan's prophecy?" The eldest of the Elders questioned.

"Water and Ice, Torrents and Frost. The warrior will find his princess." he quoted from the Clan legend. "I can see no other explanation, Elder."

Cye turned his head and smiled at Amy whose eyes glittered brightly in understanding, finally realizing what this prophecy was and also realizing what he had just done.

He had just admitted to his whole Clan that he loved her. Her heart threatened to burst within her bosom at the honor.

She understood why her planet guided her here.

Destiny had been guiding her actions from the start.

Her eyes locked with his as she returned his gentle loving smile, vaguely aware of the soft gasps and murmurs rippling through the crowded room, barely hearing the kawaii squealed softly by Renko, barely aware of an annoying tingling at the edge of her senses.

All she was aware of were Cye's eyes. A single glance from the Elders hushed the crowd once more.

But the silence seemed to be a signal for one individual in the crowd to step forward and come stand a few steps behind the kneeling pair. Her lithe body was trembling in barely contained rage and jealousy. Both warriors suddenly felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end in dread.

"I challenge her claim as the reincarnated Princess Mercury!" this teen shouted, making sure everyone on the chamber heard her.

Cye froze in shock only instants before he heard a low growl issue forth from Amy's throat.

He turned slowly, instinctively reaching for his yari lying in front of him, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't who he thought it was.

Much to his dismay, Mesuinu stood there, her sienna colored eyes traveling over him almost hungrily.

Amy scrambled to her feet quickly and backed herself against the edge of the Elders' stage, clutching her henshinn gem, as it glowed brightly, to herself in some form of defense.

Cye stood before her in protection, yari in hand, a deep scowl aimed at the obsessed ice magician.

Neive Bien hovered at the young warrior's shoulder to add whatever help she could.

Indivar hissed as he stood up, his back arching in defense.

The Elders watched the scene from the safety of the stage, almost unperturbed by this turn of events yet intrigued at how protective their Clansman was towards the as-yet-to-be-decided Mercury Princess.

Renko was about to race over to add her support to her cousin, but Sayoko stopped her.

"This is their battle, young cousin." she told her. "We must not interfere with the course of Fate."

Reluctantly resigned to the fact she couldn't help, Renko watched helplessly.

The eldest of the Elders looked down on Mesuinu in tired annoyance. "What is the basis of your challenge?" he demanded of him.

"That I was fated to be the Princess and not her!" Mesuinu replied proudly and confidently. She knew that Fate was a respected force within the Clan. Cye would be hers for sure.

"Mesuinu," one Elder began. "... How has Fate shown that you are the Princess?"

She stood tall and proud. "Fate has given me her memories in my dreams."

Amy bit her lip, vainly trying to stifle a burst of laughter.

Another Elder shook his head. "Is that all? Dreaming of something is not necessarily Fate. In your case, Mesuinu, one would have to say this is an obsession."

"There! That's the first right decision you've made so far." Indivar beamed.

The Elders scowled at him, something the wolf guardian promptly ignored.

Mesuinu was becoming flustered. The Elders dared to deny her of her prize?

"Cye is mine!" she screamed.

"Then henshinn." Amy requested flatly.

"Nani?" Mesuinu asked, not understanding.

The blue-haired girl stood up, proud and tall.

Turning her cool eyes at Mesuinu, she added, "It is a known fact that a planetary princess is not only a princess, she is also a Senshi; a warrior in her own right."

"If you claim to be the reincarnated Mercury Princess, then you should have a henshinn item. Otherwise, you're just a fraud." she concluded.

Mutterings rippled through the crowded room.

Another Elder nodded, "What she says is right, Mesuinu. Prove yourself by henshinning."

Mesuinu snarled, unable to bring forth a henshinn item.

"Then Fate is not at work, only obsession." yet another Elder concluded. "Your challenge is denied, Mesuinu."

The annoying tingle at the back of Amy's mind grew slightly in intensity, enough to draw her attention from the goings-on before her. Something was coming, something powerful.

Something dangerous, but it wasn't a Card. It didn't feel the same.

Movement suddenly caught the corner of her eye and she looked up in time to see Mesuinu launching a punch aimed for her head

Cye's fearful gasp was enough of a warning to the young Senshi.

In a blindingly fast move, she blocked the impending blow and painfully twisted Mesuinu's arm behind her back, shoving her away from herself.

The ice magician stumbled in an attempt to keep from falling, quickly regained her balance, and then whirled around to face her Cousin, leering at him lustily as she rubbed the pain from her arm.

* * *

At that very moment, Amy's senses flared to life and she gasped.

Whatever it was she had felt earlier had arrived.

It was dark and evil.

Cye felt it as well, the sensation temporarily drawing his attention away from Mesuinu.

The obsessed teen saw her chance and threw another punch aimed for the outsider's face.

In Mesuinu's mind, she believed that if she could mar the beautiful Princess's features then perhaps it would convince Cye to consider her.

The blow missed completely when the teen sorceress easily ducked and began running after her beloved Torrents who was already heading for the chamber's door with Neive Bien and Indivar barely managing to keep up to him.

"Open the doors!" the Warrior of Torrents shouted to the attendants.

Startled, the attendants obeyed quickly, opening the massive wooden doors to the night bathed terraces beyond.

The moon was hidden by dark storm clouds moving in from the East, casting no light to see by.

Both water warriors' senses screamed in high alert to the magical form hiding somewhere in the darkness ahead.

Cautiously, the duo stepped away from the ceremonial pavilion and the throngs of people crowding the door behind them. At the head of this crowd stood the seven ancient Elders. Whatever this strange attack was they considered it the perfect opportunity to test this so-called Mercury Princess's abilities. If she was the real princess, then she would defeat this force.

"Where is it?" Cye grumbled under his breath. "Is it a Card?" he asked more loudly of his girlfriend, his eyes trying to pierce the thick night.

Amy's eyes stayed fixed on the shadows. "No, it feels different, darker... bigger."

"But it is here." Neive Bien voiced. "It's waiting for us to make the first move."

Indivar nodded in agreement.

"Well I want to see what I'm up against before I try anything." Cye stated with a nod to his partner.

She understood and nodded in return.

Her henshinn gem glowed in response as she rose it in the air.

A bright flash of ice-blue light swallowed the girl as she transformed. Snowflakes and ice crystals surrounded the glowing body of Amy, settling all over her torso, forming her body suit and gloves. The transformation orb formed into a broach and settled in front of Amy's chest. A light mist settled around the lower half of her waist, forming her skirt. The clip that held the upper half of her hair back, faded into a frosty shade of blue. The remaining snowflakes and ice shards centered in the middle of her chest and on her back, forming the ribbons that held her broach and the ribbon that was secured on the back of her sailor skirt. A Frost Card appeared in her hand as she closed her eyes in concentration. A glowing circle of light and glowing ancient symbols of Mercurian power appeared at her feet.

"Glow Card. Release and dispel." In a lightning fast move she tossed the card out before her and hit it dead center with the head of her wand. "Release!"

Instantly the card seemed to explode into a multitude of floating spheres glowing with their own inner light. They floated quickly to every recess of the terrace, chasing away every and all shadows and darkness until the massive shape of the attacker was revealed.

"By the Great Dragon..." Cye breathed in a mixture of awe, fear and disbelief.

Towering a full story in height stood a creature of pure nightmare. Four powerful legs tipped in razor sharp claws; a long tail much like a whip, a muscular torso covered in a rough mix of coarse hairs, sharp spindly spikes and thick scales, and sitting atop a thick neck base sat the three heads of a dog. White fangs gleamed within red mouths, six red eyes searching for their prey. The entire creature was blacker than pitch, a vicious growl rumbling in its shared ribcage. The ground shook with each lumbering step this monster took. All three heads suddenly howled at once, the deafening wail echoing in the estate's neighboring hills.

The fur on Indivar's back stood on end like an enraged cat.

"Cerberus." he hissed venomously.

Cye shook his head slowly in clear disbelief. "The Guardian Beast of Tartarus. The creature who hunts down souls to bring them to Hell and keeps them there."

"That's not possible!" Amy protested. "He's only supposed to be a myth."

"Tell him that."

One of the demon dog's three heads swung around to the stunned water warriors, its glowing red eyes narrowing at the feel of magic from them. It snarled, revealing glistening white fangs. The soul mates and the tow Mercury Guardian Beasts braced themselves, ready for any move from this creature of nightmares.

They didn't have long to wait. With a mighty belch a column of blue fire shot forth from its maw towards the magical trio. Neive Bien flew straight up and out of the way, leaving the soul mates to dive away from the flames and each other.

Amy rolled to her feet and stared at the hulking creature in shock. "There wasn't anything written anywhere that he could do that!"

"I don't think anyone knew he could do that!" Cye replied.

"Run behind him! It'll take him a few minutes to figure out how to turn around!"

Sure enough, with each magic user circling around the creature on either side of it, the Hellhound struggled with its outer two heads to decide whether to turn left or right. This gave the partners a brief moment to regroup.

"Any ideas how we stop this thing?" Amy questioned her boyfriend.

"Your guess is as good as mine. This is the first time I've gone up against something like this."

"Oh, like I'm an expert?" she replied lightly.

He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down out of the way just as the creature's wiry tail lashed just above their heads. Looking up again the magic users noticed the Hell beast's three heads had finally come to a consensus and the body was beginning to turn to attack, completely ignoring the throngs of helpless people at the pavilion watching the battle. The two teens blinked in realization.

"We're the targets!" Amy exclaimed.

Cye frowned grimly. "Never a dull moment." he grumbled.

The lithe sorceress called upon the Jump Card, making a pair of tiny white wings to materialize at each of her ankles, only seconds before the whip-like tail swiped at them again. Together the partners jumped high, avoiding the appendage.

"We've got to lead him away from the pavilion!" Amy called to Cye as they touched ground.

"We can't risk the others accidentally being hurt!"

"Head for the jungle!" he called back.

She saw him swing his yari at the incoming tail as she turned to run, slicing off the end of the beast's tail. It howled in pain as a green ichor spurt forth from the fresh wound. It whirled around, its red eyes flashing in fury and pain, and ran after the sprinting two Mizu Senshi.

Cye easily caught up to Amy and stayed ahead of her by a mere stride, part of his mind marveling at the stamina and speed she had accrued over the years of battling monsters.

_Was it your plan to seriously tick him off like that?_ he heard her say in his mind.

_Hey, he's following us, isn't he?_

_Tell me again that you have an idea of what to do._

_Sure do. Follow my lead_, he instructed her as they neared the tree line.

He took a running leap against the nearest tree trunk, using it to jump higher on the neighboring tree; to finally use this last one as another jump point to the high tree branched near the canopy.

Amy followed suit only a leap behind him thanks to the Jump Card.

Following a zig-zag pattern, the warriors of water leapt from tree to tree, branch to branch, trying to lead the legendary three-headed canine away from the estate's buildings all the while trying to stay away from it themselves.

Unable to run through the edge of the jungle due to its size, the Guardian of Tartarus ran along the tree line, glowing red eyes almost desperately keeping the fleeing duo within its sight.

Cye kept an eye on the creature as well as he hopped along, gauging what to do next.

In mid-leapt, a sort of plan came to him to gain time. Leaping onto another branch he came to a sudden stop.

Just as Amy landed next to him he whirled around, wrapped an arm around her slim waist, and leapt to the tree they had just come from. From there it was a short hop to the jungle floor, hiding under the thick foliage at the tree's base. Cerberus stopped running and sniffed at the air, confused that it couldn't see it's prey anymore. Its three heads growled softly as it searched the treetops.

_Now what?_ Amy sent as she struggled to quiet her panting breath. She was pressed close to Cye's back to keep an eye on their antagonist through the foliage.

_There has to be a way to stop big, bad and ugly_, the warrior reasoned, trying to stay focused on the task at hand and not the warmth of her body pressed against his back. _He has to have some sort of weakness we can use._

Then, a brainwave came to Amy.

_Wait, he is from Hell right?_ she questioned.

_Yeah. So?_ Cye asked back.

Their conversation was cut by a 'Frost Blast!' by Neive Bien.

Cerberus's three heads looked to the ice phoenix with an almost warning growl as it dodged the ice ball.

He cringed and his menace became even more ferocious when both Mercury Guardian Beasts morphed back into their true forms, the resulting snowflakes and ice crystals descending on him, forcing the beast to take an involuntary step back.

The hidden pair did not miss the move. Slow grins spread across their faces at the sight.

_Well, well, well. So the mutt is afraid of a little ice and snow, is he?_ the warrior smirked in satisfaction.

Amy held up both the Watery and Freeze Cards with a coy grin. _Then let's teach it a few tricks of our own, ne?_

Cye looked to the two Frost Cards, then to Cerberus, then shook his head in negative. _We need something stronger than the Freeze and Watery Cards and my water attack. Much stronger._

She paused in thought, then blinked at an idea. _Aizu-jin!_

He looked at her sharply. _Can you summon her?_

Again she had a thoughtful pause. _I'll need your water attack to give Watery and my ice attack to give Freeze enough power to release her._

He nodded, then stared hard at the Hellhound, his body tensing in readiness. _Ready?_

The ice Senshi crouched, ready to pounce. _Hai._

They waited just long enough for the three heads to be looking off away from them, then dashed out onto the terrace to stand behind the monstrous creature. The duo stood at some distance from each other, each prepared to summon their powers to come to their aid.

Again the glowing circle appeared at Amy's feet as she held up the two Cards.

"Watery. Release and dispel." she began to chant.

Cye pointed his yari at the Frost Card she held, trying to get his timing just right for this delicate maneuver.

Amy tossed the card in front of her. "Release!" she called, striking the card's center with practiced ease.

"Super Wave Smasher!" the warrior shouted, a stream of water erupting from the tip of his yari to connect with the now glowing Frost Card.

The glow grew in intensity, crackling with swirling water as both warriors pour more and more of their energies into this rare event.

Cerberus turned to face the soul mates, growling as it took a sudden step back, unsure about this growing form of water before it.

"Freeze. Release and dispel." Amy continued.

The Freeze Card appeared before her and looked at her Mistress.

"Mercury Ice Formation!" she cried. The powerful blast of ice rush towards the Card as she took it in, absorbing the power.

The forest suddenly seemed to light up before them as the two Cards took in the additional power.

Then, they shot up into the air and finally merged.

The large ball of ice exploded into blinding white light, forcing everyone's eyes closed to keep from being permanently blinded. When the glare faded, a new creature stood there made of pure light and power, ice energy made manifest.

Aizu-jin had returned.

The two beasts stared each other down like two Alpha males vying for dominance. Both Amy and Cye approached Aizu-jin on either side, wary of its power, knowing she could be just as unpredictable as the ice that had spawned her. The ice beast literally crackled with power.

"Aizu-jin!" Amy commanded of the beast's attention.

Ice made living turned her head enough to see her Mistress point her staff at the rival beast, a frown of determination on her face.  
"Sic him!" she ordered fiercely, her voice even.

She looked again to Cerberus, let loose a terrifying howl, then shot forward at her target with the speed only an elemental beast like her possessed.

The Hellhound never had a chance to move out of the way. Mighty jaws of pure energy clamped down hard of the base of the three sinewy necks with a sickening crunch. Bolts of icy electricity cascaded all around Aizu-jin's body, penetrating the victim of her bite in merciless waves.

Cerberus howled in agony, bucking wildly, trying to rid itself of the magical creature at its collar. Its lashing and jerking brought it dangerously close to the water warriors.

Purely out of instinct and worry for Amy's safety, Cye quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and leapt out of the way of a massive incoming paw.

At a safe distance they turned back and continued to watch the battle.

Neive Bien and Indivar suddenly appeared between them, also intent on the fighting creatures.

Cye rose an eyebrow at the two guardians.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked

Neive Bien replied. "We've been trying to keep that rabble you call family from interfering here, gaki."

Amy didn't pay attention to the two, her eyes fixed on the creatures locked in a mortal combat before her.

Aizu-jin released her grip from the front of Cerberus's collar, shifting a short leap onto its spiked back. The fabled ice beast's brilliant white fangs sank into her prey's shared nape with a resounding snap only seconds before a bolt of icy lightning came crashing down at the mistress of ice's bidding.

The loud energy bolt had no effect on Aizu-jin, but gave very startling results on the Beast of Tartarus.

Flesh and scale seemed to transmute into gleaming black crystal.

As Amy watched she began to notice fissures appearing all over the crystalline surface. It took her a second to realize what was going to happen and it was almost a second too late.

"Shield Card, release and dispel, release!" she called in a heated rush.

A transparent bubble surrounded her and her three companions a split second before the solidified beast exploded into a multitude of crystal shards. The force of the explosion reached the four, even within the protective barrier, knocking them to the ground.

Recovering moments later, they looked up to find Aizu-jin scratching at the rubble as if in search of her foe, then howling to the sky in victory.

The Frost Card Mistress recalled the Shield Card and the Jump Card before dashing to the edge of the pile of rubble.

"Aizu-jin!" she called to the ice beast with a bright smile.

She looked down at her Mistress and her kitsune-like features seemed to return her smile.

With her tongue lolling out on one side, she leapt down from the debris to her Mistress, nuzzling her face against her neck affectionately.

Amy giggled at the mighty beast being so gentle and hugged her tight, noticing how carefully she held her energy in check so as not to harm her. She keened happily at the pride and affection her Mistress radiated.

"You did really well, Aizu-jin." she praised.

Her lightning bolt of a tail wagged joyfully as she stared at her, the semblance of a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth, her tongue lolling out to one side. It gave her an almost comical expression.

"You're an overgrown fox after you're captured, you know that?" Cye accused with a playful chuckle, giving the beast a good scratch behind the ear. "Well fought."

Aizu-jin merely blinked at him, her expression unchanging and her hind leg twitching from the pleasure the scratch gave her.

"Arigatou for your help." Amy then told the ice beast. She looked up at the glowing orbs in the air. "You too, Glow. Time to go back now."

The physical representation of the combined Freeze and Watery Cards sat on her haunches and waiting patiently to be re-sealed by the Frost Card Mistress. She smiled at her, at the ease she was making this for her. She raised her wand high with one hand.

"Glow Card, Freeze Card, Watery Card! Return to your powers confined. Glow, Freeze and Watery !" she chanted, her wand connecting to a spot in mid-air.

Aizu-jin and the glowing orbs melted into mist and materialized into three Frost Cards floating in the air. They drifted easily into their owner's waiting hand, unresisting. She smiled at them one last time before looking to her boyfriend and her Guardians both examining the pile of black crystal.

Cye picked up one of the chunks and frowned at the feeling it gave him. Amy felt it too thanks to the unique bond they shared.

The aura around the piece was dark, cold, a tingling charge around it that felt nothing like the residual change of electricity. It felt very ancient, almost like a Card, a Card that she had tried to capture for so long. She moved closer, gulping, her hand hovering tentatively above the glittering stone in his hand, not yet daring to touch it herself. Knowing sapphires met worry-stricken clear sea-green.

"What does it mean?" he asked her.

"Death Card's doing."

* * *

Rain pattered gently against the clay tiles overhanging Cye Mouri's balcony late into the night.

It was a soothing sound, mixed with the soft rumble of thunder, but still Cye felt uneasy.

Sleep refused to come. He lay on his oversized bed and just stared at the ceiling, thinking, enjoying the feel of the cool sheets against the skin of his back and arms. It was too warm outside, even with the rain, to wear a shirt to bed. Just the pants seemed to be enough.

He had a lot of questions about what had happened earlier on the terrace with the Hellhound, Cerberus. He knew the Death Card sent it and wondered what the reason had been for this attack. It seemed so senseless yet orchestrated for a specific purpose.

What was that purpose?

The answer was yet unknown. Cerberus had been defeated and Amy was safe. For the moment that was the most important thing. A smile suddenly touched his lips.

_Amy-chan. My Snowflake._

Moments after she had informed him that the Death Card was responsible, the ranking members of his Clan had rushed up to them. He would forever remember the adorable look of shock on Amy's face when his whole Clan, minus Higato and Mesuinu, had kneeled before her in deep respect and some visible fear.

Any girl who could summon and control Aizu-jin the Legendary Ice Beast with such ease was definitely a force to be reckoned with. The eldest of the Elders had then declared her to be the true Mercury Princess.

She had looked so bewildered about it all that Cye had forgotten himself and laughed.

Whispers among the crowd reached the Elders on how Higato and Mesuinu were refusing to bow down to the girl.

A bare hand gesture had called for the attendants to force them to their knees in respect.

Mesuinu had growled in protest. Then, when everyone had sufficiently recovered from the sight of Cerberus and the battle, she had leapt to her feet and had re-issued her challenge.

The Elders had merely glared at Mesuinu, making her shrink visibly. Once again the Elders had denied her and had then begun to lead everyone back into the pavilion.

Higato too had voiced a very loud protest at this proceedings, but another glare from the Elders and the rest of the Clan had silenced him.

Cye wondered just how much of a humiliation it would take to make Higato back down once and for all. Couldn't he understand that Amy didn't want him?

* * *

Mouri Mesuinu screamed with all her might in the privacy of her bedroom in the estate's guest pavilion. A vase shattered against the wall, spilling water and fresh cut flowers in every which direction.

So close.

She had come so close to being rid of the outsider once and for all. She had been certain that her story about Fate and dreaming about Princess Mercury's memories had been enough to convince the Elders that she is the true Princess.

Cye's heart would have been sufficiently crushed that it would have been so simple for her to step in and comfort him, becoming an instant friend and no doubt a future wife for the action.

But the Elders had denied the challenge.

Then the Hellhound had attacked, making matters even worse. It had been the last shred of proof the water warriors had offered to the Clan to support all their previous claims.

They worked with each other perfectly.

They understood what needed to be done with barely a word spoken.

The outsider henshinned, called and used the Frost Cards with the utmost ease.

Through and through, Cye and the Frost Card Mistress were, truly and definitely, partners.

Another vase went crashing into a wall from Mesuinu's hand. The rumors had already begun to circulate through the estate about the pair, rumors that had the ice Senshi about to become the one and only woman to stand at Cye's side as his wife.

Yet another vase went flying.

Her only comfort was that this news was still only an idle rumor. And rumors could be changed.

Mesuinu grinned deviously as a dark ice ball appeared above her palm.

_Yes, the outsider will pay for this. Soon, very soon, my dear Cye, I'll make you mine.

* * *

_

Takasa Higato stalked the dark and empty halls of the Mouri Clan's estate, a furious growl issuing from his throat. His plan was ruined. It had been so simple, so perfect. For the Mouri Clan, nothing was more sacred and revered that Fate itself. When one spoke of Fate guiding their path, one was always believed.

All Higato had to do was explain to the Elders how Fate was working to bring him and the lovely Amy Hashiba together. There was no way the Elders could refute the proof he offered. The lovely chess player would have then been his.

But his dear Cousin, Cye Mouri, had managed to find an even better plan. He had presented the lithe chess champion to the Elders as the reincarnated Princess Mercury, as the Mistress of the Frost Cards.

And to make matters worse, he had presented her as his partner and equal. His soul mate.

Higato knew what that meant. His Okaa-san's family legends had been drilled into him from the first moment he learned to understand.

If Hashiba was really the Frost Card Mistress and since Mouri was the bearer of the Torrent amour, then they fulfilled the Clan's prophecy. They were far more than Fated to be together.

They were Destined.

This made Higato all the more furious, bringing him close to howling. He had been refused this prize yet again. And now the taunts of his many Cousins and the reprimands of his elders haunted his self-tortured mind.

_You are obsessed..._

_She'll never want you..._

_The Princess's path lies with Cye's, never with yours..._

_She refused you..._

_She loves Shin dearly. It shows..._

_Don't Mouri-sama and the lovely princess make a handsome couple?_

Higato shouted out his frustration, striking a nearby marble column with his fist to help vent some of his fury. It hurt. He smiled at the pain. Pain was good. This was the kind of pain he wanted Cye to feel in his heart.

_I deserve lovely Hashiba so much more than he does_, he growled.

* * *

"You okay?" Cye asked in concern, looking worriedly in Amy's tired eyes.

"The Death Card is still out there." she answered warily.

"I know." he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Right now, they were lying together as Cye stared into her eyes, his arms encircling her lithe form protectively.

"Rest, love. It's getting late and you had a busy day" he added, chiding her.

"Not tired." she protested.

"Still, you should get some rest." he whispered. Then, he pulled back to smile down at her seductively. "There'll be more time for fun after we deal with this whole mess with the Death Card."

She pouted, her eyes smiling up at him. "You're doing this on purpose."

"And you're stalling. Now sleep." he ordered gently.

"Just a little while longer?" she pleaded adorably.

He resisted with a soft chuckle. "Sleep."

"Mou, Cye."

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "Patience, my Snowflake. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Promise?"

He nodded. "On my honor and love for you." he assured.

This seemed to quell any further argument from her, her pout now replaced by a purely loving smile. She snuggled closer to him, her head pillowed in the crook of his shoulder. The young warrior rested his cheek against the top of her head, holding her body close to his own as he wrapped his thin covers around them, their legs intertwining comfortably.

Amy smiled blissfully at the feel of his strong hands tenderly caressing her back and at the sound of his powerful heart beating under her cheek. Her arms tightened around him. Long minutes passed in contented silence.

"Cye?" she mumbled as sleep began to grip her senses.

"Hai?" he near yawned, succumbing to his exhaustion.

"Aishiteru." and she fought off sleep just long enough to place a soft kiss in the hollow between his collarbones.

He smiled and gently pressed his lips in a lingering kiss to her brow. "Aishiteru, Amy-chan." he breathed, then fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Perched comfortably on one of the bedposts at the foot of the oversized bed, Neive Bien watched the sleeping couple with both interest and slight envy. She had woken up early that morning on Amy's pillow only to find the bed empty. There had been no immediate sign of her in the room anywhere. Worry had begun to grow in the miniature phoenix as she had flown over to the closed bathroom door and listened. There had been no sounds from there.

In a panic, Neive Bien had flown to the only person he knew would have been able to find the missing princess no matter where she was: Cye Mouri.

She had flown in through the open balcony doors, ready to shout the warrior awake, and received a shock at the sight, immediately silencing him. Amy was there, sleeping in the arms of her boyfriend, without a single line of worry on her face.

At first, Neive Bien had been afraid that the two had done something they shouldn't have, but her fears were squashed by the lack of clothes strewn about the room. They had waited.

Then, Neive Bien stiffened abruptly as her magical senses screamed to life. Somewhere on the estate, very nearby, was one very distinct and familiar sense of powerful magic.

Neive Bien hovered in the air, on the defensive of her Mistress, frowning in the general direction the feeling was coming from.

At that point, Indivar bounded into the room, growling at the appearance of a Card.

"The Death Card." Amy hissed, snapping her eyes open at the sharp sense of magic.

"Damn." Cye muttered in response.

Turning to her two Guardians, Amy nodded and took off, with Cye hot on her tails.

"I was wondering how long it would take it to show up." She mumbled as she ran to the balcony's open door.

As she ran out of the estate, she ripped the key off her neck and chanted.

_"Ancient Key of Ice,  
Heed my call,  
Show your true self before me,  
Release!"_

The magic circle of Mercury appeared under her as the said key spiraled with pure energies as icy mists surrounded the key, transforming it into the Staff of Ice.

* * *

SailorStar9: And the Death Card reappears. Will our beloved couple capture this elusive Card this time? And what of Takasa and Mesuinu? Stay tuned and find out. 


End file.
